Nekotalia: Into the forest
by strongwolf4
Summary: What happens when England turns himself and a lot of the other countries into cats? What happens when the spirits of dead nations put them in a forest and won't tell them how to reverse the spell? Can they survive as cats roaming in a forest full of who knows what until the spell is reversed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

England walked into his dark room of spells and magic. His black cloak dragged at his feet, and he closed the door to the room behind him. He walked over to his desk and to his precious spell book. He flipped a few pages to the spell he needed and once he found it, a small smirk on his face turned into a menacing looking grin.

"Here we go. America, France, you will pay. I'll turn you both into cats!" England laughed. He was already imagining how ridiculous they would look as cats. He looked down to the page again. He read the words perfectly and took the book with him as he walked to the center of the room where his circle of black magic sat.

He began to mutter magic words until small light began to escape the circle. The light grew larger and began to fill the empty dark room. England laughed loudly as sparks flew-wait, sparks?

That signified that the spell was failing! "What the bloody hell is going on?!" he cried.

Suddenly, a bright stream of light flew up from the circle making England scream in terror. It suddenly exploded and flew in all different directions, hitting him. England flew to the floor. He looked at the black magic circle once more before he finally passed out.

_A failed spell is a dangerous spell…._

~Meanwhile~

"AH! NO! MY GRNDCHILDREN HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO CATS! _ALL_ THE COUNTIRES HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO CATS!-"

"Rome…."

"WHAT DO WE DO?! MY POOR ITALIES!"

"_ROME…."_

"NO! NO! WE NEED TO DO SOMETH-"

"ROME!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're dead, remember? What can we do? It's England's fault anyway. _He _should fix it."

"How could he, Germania?! He's a cat!" Rome deadpanned.

Germania let out a long sigh of inner pain, "They're _all_ cats. England will have to figure it out somehow. If he can't, we'll try." He turned away.

"_Fine_." Rome grumbled.

~Meanwhile~

England opened his eyes. Ugh, how long was he out? An hour? He stood up and shook.

Huh? He felt shorter. _Much_ shorter.

He looked around. He definitely shrank. He tried to move his arms, but instead he saw….PAWS?!

THE SPELL. OH NO!

"Bloody hell!" he cried. He turned to a long mirror that sat on the floor in the room and gasped.

"I-I'm a kitty cat!" he cried. Sure enough, he was a white cat with orange splotches wearing a green color with a small yellow ball hanging off it.

Oh my god. Did this happen to the others too?! The spell did burst off into different directions, and it_ was_ aimed at America and France. However, he meant for it to go the way of the US and France, not all over….THE WORLD.

"I have to contact some of the countries." He said determined. He stopped running for a moment. How? How was he supposed to contact them? He's a damn cat! Letting out a long sigh he went back to his black magic circle. Would it still work even though he's a cat? He needed to try. Before he could try anything, the room began to fade away. He felt himself begin to pass out again, and everything went black.

~Meanwhile~

"Ancient Greece what the hell are you doing?!" Rome cried.

"I looked. There's no way to reverse this spell. There's actually only one way, but none of them would never do it unless they did it without knowing." She explained.

"….Huh? I'm confused?" Rome raised an eyebrow.

"What else is new?" Germania sighed. Rome frowned.

"Enough you two," Ancient Greece snarled, "The only way this spell is to be reversed is sick. They all have to _die_."

"WHAT?!" the other two shrieked. Ancient Greece rose a hand to silence them.  
"Yes it's true. Ancient Egypt and I figured it out not to long ago. To be countries again, they must die as cats. Once their all dead as cats they will become countries again."

"That's insane!"

"I know, but it's true. They'll have to figure it out themselves though. That's why I said none of them would ever do it, considering they'd have to kill each other. I have a plan anyway."

"Oh boy." Germania put a hand to his head and stepped away, "I don't know if I want in on this."

Ancient Greece shot a look at him, "You should get in on this if you want to make sure your son's are ok."

His eyes widened. He sighed with defeat and walked back over, "I'm in."

"I'll do anything to protect my Italies!" Rome cheered. The other two nodded. "Now, here's my plan." Ancient Greece began….

~Meanwhile~

England's eyes opened again. He passed out again? He stood up on his small white legs and shook his fur. He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened. Where the hell was he?

A forest?

He was sitting in the middle of a forest! He trembled all over. How'd he get here?! He _had_ to reverse this spell! But how could he?! He was miles away from home, and he was a cat! What now?

"I..Iggy..?"

England made a sharp turn and his green eyes widened. He stared at the fat-looking cat that lay beside him, as it struggled to stand.

_Did it just call me Iggy? But the only person who calls me that is….OH NO._

The cat stood up and yawned. It shook it's fluffy fur and sat down, tail rapped around it's legs. 

"Is that you England?"

"AMERICA!" England hissed with fear and surprise. He stared at the tall, fluffy cat, who in return looked at him with a puzzled gaze, "What's wrong?"

"WE'RE CATS YOU TWIT!"

"Oh yeah! Cool right?" America mrrowwed laughter. England sheathed his claws and raked them across the ground in anger. Wait, America had also been turned into a cat. That was what he wanted. Then France should be around here too. But….what if other countries were here somewhere too? He had to find out somehow.

"America, you're not at all freaked out by this?" he questioned the happy looking cat.

"Not at all! I knew you did it cause who else could do something like this?"

"Uh, Romania or Norway?"

"Oh yeah right. Anyway, I knew it must've been you, but you could fix it right?"

"Um, well…." Before he could answer, a loud screech came from above:

"HELP!HELP BIG BROTHER!"

They both looked up to see a fluffy white cat shivering in a tree. "Help big brother! Black sheep is that you?"

"FROG?!"

"It is you! Get me down from here! You too fatso!" he nodded to America

"HEY! IT'S JUST FLUFFY FUR!"

"Enough!" England snarled, "France just jump."

"Non!"

"You're a cat. You'll land on your feet."

"And the whole cat thing is _your_ fault I'm sure! Fine I'll jump." He gazed at the ground and gulped. Hissing with fear he jumped from the tree and landed on his feet. He stood there shaking, his white fluffy fur all bristled from the wind. America just lay on the floor laughing as England snickered.

"NAHAHAHA!"

"Heh heh, show's you frog."

"Shut up! This is _your_ fault Angleterre! Change us back right n-"

Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in the bushes next to them. They turned wide eyed at the bushes. America stepped in front of both of them and hissed. He bunched up his already fluffy fur and sheathed his claws. "I'll protect you guys! Even though I'm a cat, I'm still a hero!"

_Oh wonderful_. England rolled his eyes. He hunched his back and sheathed his claws ready to defend himself, while France whimpered on the floor like a tiny kitten.

"Hey, who's there?!" a loud, deep yowl rose from the bushes. England recognized that deep voice anywhere. He and America relaxed and England stepped in front of America, "Germany?"

Sure enough, a dark grey cat stepped through the bushes, followed by a white cat with a long, bloody scratch rushing down it's right eye. England and the other's eyes widened at the two cats. They had German flag colored ribbons around their necks, however the one around the white cat's neck, the tips of the ribbon were torn a little.

"Germany you too?! Who's that?" England cried.

"It's me, morons! Don't you recognize awesomeness even when it's in cat-form?!" Prussia howled. He shook a little, the scratch creasing his right eye throbbing.

"You ok dude?" America asked trotting to the white Prussian cat.

"Unfortunately no. His "awesomeness" found a fox to fight and took that opportunity." Germany snarled.

"Hey! That fox was out to get me! He licked his chops and almost went for my tail," Prussia explained, "then it tried to attack me and so I whipped around and scratched it's cheek. It wailed and then it countered and attacked my eye! Then it ran away like a coward. Heh heh, I'm so awesome!-ow!" he shook and more blood escaped his wound.

"Ja," Germany growled, "You're amazing."  
Germany turned to the others, "England what did you do? Why are we all cats?"

"Why does everyone think it was me?!" he hissed.

"It's obvious that's why. You have the magic skills to do this, so why are we all cats? Explain NOW. And hurry up. I want to find some kind of way to heal my bruder's wound."

England shivered. "I-I-I don't…."

"VEE~!"

"ITALY?!" They shouted. The loud earsplitting wail came from down the road. The hurriedly ran down the road, Prussia tripping a few times because of his wound. Germany helped him up and they continued to run down the grass covered earth. Seriously, why were they in a forest?!

They stopped short when they arrived at a tar road. In the middle of the black street were three cats, mewing wildly.

"I….Italy?" Germany stammered.

"Ve~? Ve~! Germany! Look, everyone! Germany's here!" Italy dashed from the middle of the road next to the dark grey cat who in return blushed.

"Get away from that potato bastard immediately! Or I'll scratch him!" the familiar growl of Romano sounded.

"Roma, calm down!"

"SPAIN!" Prussia cried, "You're a cat too?!"

"Si! Mi amigo, what happened to your eye?!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Germany howled. Everyone silenced.

"Calm down Germany. You could attract dogs. Remember we all mew now, not talk. We just understand each other through meowing not talking." England lashed his tail angrily.

Germany turned and sat himself down, rapping his dark grey tail around his legs. "Please England, EXPLAIN why were cats, and why the hell were in a forest." His blue eyes glared at him with anger and determination.

"Yes, Angletrre. EXPLAIN." France snarled. England shivered. Everyone was giving him glares and questioning looks. He felt like he should just scratch their eyes out and run, but that wouldn't be very dignified would it?

England sighed and explained everything. Everyone's eyes widened and Italy let out a gasp of pure fear.

"Great. Angletrre is there a cure?" France growled.

"I-I don't know." England stammered. Everyone snarled at him, outraged.

"I don't even know how we got in a forest! _That's_ beyond me!" he pointed out.

"Yeah good point." America mewed, "When I was first transformed into a cat, I woke up in my house then passed out again. _Someone_ brought us here."

"That happened to me too." England meowed.

"Me too." The others agreed.

"_Go to the center of the forest. All shall be explained."_

They all froze. "Who said that?" England asked.

"Not me," they all answered. They were right. It didn't sound like any of them at all. It actually sounded like a female.

"_Go to the center of the forest. All shall be explained."_

There it was again.

"Who is that?" America twitched his ear, "And why do they want us to go to the center of the forest?"

"I don't know," Germany meowed, "I think we should listen to the voice. Maybe it's spirit here to aid us."

"You're crazy west."

"_To the left and up. You'll find the middle of the forest there."_

They _all_ heard that. The grass swayed from the eerie wind the voice left behind.

"Should we listen to it?" America asked.

"I think we should. Let's go," Germany stood up and took the lead.

"Hey hey who said you could lead?! The _hero_ leads."

"Who cares right now?! Just walk." Germany bared his teeth into a snarl. America stepped back and hissed. With that they continued down the grass forest road. Who brought them here? How were the going to get home?

**Author's note!**

**It's short I know. But I hope you all liked it! I decided to do a Nekotalia thing :3**

**I hope you all liked how I put Rome and some other dead nations in there. Don't worry more cats to come.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	2. The others

Chapter 2

England trotted next to America on the cold forest floor. They had been walking for at least five minutes trying to find the middle of the forest. It was pretty amazing though. The grass and moss was so soft, and they also saw a few deer scamper away when they walked by.

"Ve~, Germany, are we almost there?" Italy shook water droplets from his nose.

"Ja, maybe. The voice said go straight, then left…."

"MRRRROOOOWWWW!"

Everyone's heads perked up when a loud yowl echoed across the sky. England's eyes widened, "Did your hear that?" The others nodded and Italy shivered.

"Sounds like someone's being killed.." America shuddered.

"Mrrooww! Look at you!"

They turned when they heard a loud yowl again. The wind made the tall grass sway nervously.

"Should we check it out?" America mewed.

"Nein. They could be other cats we don't know, and they might be territorial. They could attack us." Germany meowed.

"Right. We don't know how to fight with claws and teeth anyway." England mewed. He looked down at his paws. How _did_ they fight with these things?

"We should check it out. Someone could be in trouble." America meowed standing up.

"No America. We're going _nowhere_." Germany growled.

America dashed off anyway, leaving England to lash his tail and shriek in annoyance, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"AMERICA GET THE HELL BACK HERE! WE NEED TO STAY ON THE PATH!" Germany yowled.

He didn't listen. He kept running no matter what. Damn he was fast!

"I'll go after him," England snarled, "You guys stay here and wait for us. France, come with me."

"Very well. But if I die or get injured the blame is on you Angletrre." France growled with a smirk.

"Shut up and let's go!" England snarled dashing off through the bushes. France laughed and dashed after him, and they continued to run through the open forest.

England stopped for a minute, making France skid to a stop behind him. "D-did he go straight? Or did he turn?" England panted.

"I don't know! He's insane!" France panted.

England sighed. Suddenly, something caught his nose. It was a smell; and it smelled like….America. How did he know what America smelled like? Can all animals do this?

Oh right. Animals can smell _scent_.

"France, I smell America's scent. Do you?"

France sniffed the air and coughed. "Yep. Smells like old Hamburgers."

"Right. He went straight then. Let's follow it." England turned straight.

"Right." France replied. They continued to dash through the forest. England pushed tall grass out of his way and he heard France panting behind him. Eventually, they heard America's familiar laugh:

"Nahahaha!"

"This way!" England yowled. They continued straight. Eventually they walked through the ferns and came across a small area with soft grass and trees all around it. They pushed through the ferns and froze when they saw other cats.

"Hah! Look at your Nor! You're so fluffy!"

"Bro, You're annoying."

England eyes widened. "Nordics? Norway is that you?"

Norway lifted his head. "Yes. Hello England." He licked his paw and began to wash his chest. He shook his head and looked up, "Why are we cats?"

England was too distracted by the other Nordics. There was an orange and white cat poking Norway.

_That's definitely Denmark._

There was a tall, dark blue-grey cat with a white chest protecting a small cream and white colored cat behind him. He actually had his tail wrapped around him

_There's Sweden and Finland._

Then finally a small white cat peered around from behind Norway. It was a small white cat with a black circle around it's left eye.

_And there's Iceland._

"England, you didn't answer me before. Why are we cats?" Norway repeated. England shivered to his question.

"Uh..Uh.."

"No need to explain. I know you did this. However, I don't know if there is a cure." Norway mewed. "By the way, did you hear a voice tell you to go to the middle of the forest?"

"Yes! Yes we did!" England mewed happily. He was happy they weren't the only ones that heard it.

"Oh. Then we should go," Norway began, "We were actually going to go but then your friend came here and began to make a large racket. Not that Den wasn't doing it already."

"What can I say? It was too quiet!" Denmark laughed.

"Can we go now?" Sweden snarled.

Everyone just began mewing randomly. Random conversations out of the blue, making a certain Finnish cat scared.

"Everyone shut up!" Finland howled, "We just have to get to the middle of the forest! Can we do that?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him, their eyes widened. Finland immediately moved back and shivered. "I-I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to yell."

"Nej. You got us all to stop fighting," Sweden mewed, "He's right though."

"Right," England mewed, "We should get going now."

"Do you know the way back?" Norway asked.

"Of course. Just follow the scent. Do you all know how to do that yet?"

They all sniffed the air. They nodded. "I smell Your scent and France's" Sweden meowed.

"And I smell my own." America mewed, "let's go."

England nodded and lead the way with France down the path.

"Germany we're back." England mewed, walking through the brush with the others.

"It's about time. We were worried about you….N-Norway? Nordics? Is that you?" Germany shivered.

"Yes it's us." Norway mewed, "I see you all art cats too."

"Yes, we are." Germany replied.

"Woah! Prussia, Spain, is that you?" Denmark padded over to the two cats.

"Ja!"

"Si!"

"Woah! What happened to your eye?!" Denmark eyed the white cat's wound.

"Stupid fox did it. But I fought it off, kesesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"Oh my god." Germany's head drooped with embarrassment.

"I can fix that." Norway walked up to Prussia and sniffed his wound. "It'll scar though."

"Scar?! That's so cool!" Prussia exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD." Germany repeated.

"Shut up you bastards! Shut up!" Romano howled, "Ok, we're all together, but now what?! What do we do now?!"

Good point. What now?

~Meanwhile~

"Come on, keep walking." The white fluffy cat padded onward.

"Can't we rest?" the white and grey fluffy cat yawned, "I want to sleep."

"Come on, Greece. Keep moving." The white fluffy cat encouraged him.

"I always wanted to be a cat." Greece meowed.

"Yeah, so you could lick your own balls correct?" A deep mew of a brown cat came from behind Greece. He was lashing his tail and smirking as if he was pleased with himself.

"Shut up Turkey. You're the one with the bag over your head."

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Turkey howled sheathing his claws. His tail lashed.

"You wanna fight?"

"BRING IT."

"Enough, enough!" a big brown cat moved in between the two fighting cats, making the other two cats flinch, "Stop the fighting! We need to find out why we're here and why we're cats, da?"

"Russia's right," the white fluffy cat agreed, "let's get moving. The voice said to go to the middle of the forest, so that's where were going."

"Very well," Turkey growled lashing his tail. "Though I don't see why _you_ have to be the leader Monaco. If anything, it should be_ me_."

Monaco turned, her red ribbon swaying in the breeze. "Because I'm the only one making sense around here. Russia too." Russia blushed.

"So come on." Monaco lead the way through the ferns.

"_Fine_." Turkey mumbled, complaining small things under his breath as they walked.

~Meanwhile~"

"Ai-ya! I got bit by a mosquito~aru!" China howled.

"Please calm down!" Japan yowled, "Look, if we all put our heads together, we can think of something to d-"

"Heh heh! Keep wagging your tail old man! It's fun to play with, da-ze!" Korea padded at China's wagging tail, laughing loudly.

"Stop it,~aru!"

"Enough both of you! _Teacher_, shouldn't we go to the middle of the forest like voice said we should?"

"But….Taiwan…."

"Just ignore him," she narrowed her eyes at Korea, "come on, since you're so _childish_, I'll lead the way." She flicked her tail up high and lead the way through the bushes.

"Wait for me!" Korea cried, running after her and Japan following. Japan stopped and turned around to China, who was sitting down looking at his paws.

"What's wrong China?" Japan mewed.

"She-she called me childish~aru. I'm that childish~aru?" his eyes shook.

"No of course not. She just wants to lead us," Japan smiled, "Come on let's go."

"Fine~aru." He sighed following Japan.

"There you guys are," a female voice sounded from behind them, making them turn around sharply. A beautiful tortishell cat appeared from behind the bushes.

"Vietnam!" China cried, "You're here too?"

"Yes apparently so. Good thing I found you guys. I was worried I was the only country turned into a cat here. So England did this?" she mewed.

"That's what we think~aru." China growled.

"Not surprised," Vietnam rolled her eyes, "Where are the others?"

"They ran ahead already. We should catch up to them." Japan motioned his head forward.

"Right." Vietnam mewed. The cats ran through the bushes to catch up to Korea and Taiwan.

~Meanwhile~

"Ow! Liet! There's like a thorn in my paw!" Poland yowled.

"Relax. I'll pull it out for you." Lithuania walked over to Poland and grasped his teeth on the small thorn and pulled it out, making Poland squeak with pain.

"Th-thank you." He murmured.

"No problem." Lithuania smiled.

"Hey….Heeyy! Look who I found! I found Thailand!" A loud voice erupted from the bushes.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I don't have Toto with me." He sounded sad.

"Oh come on mate! You'll be fine!" The loud voice laughed.

"Hey Australia, why don't you actually come out of the bushes with Thailand?" Lithuania mumbled.

"Great idea!" he replied. The white and orange cat obeyed and emerged from the bushes, followed by a black cat. "Hello!" Thailand seemed like he was trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania mewed.

"I….couldn't find my siblings….if they're even here…." Thailand's head drooped, and his eyes shook.

Lithuania padded over to him. "It's ok. I'm sure we'll find them" Lithuania tried to make him feel better.

It worked. Thailand raised his head and his tears dried away, "Ok."

"There ya go, lad!" Australia laughed, "Hey what happened to New Zealand? He was here when I left!"

"He said he had to pee or something." Poland snarled.

"I'm here!" New Zealand jumped out of a bush, surprising them. "And look who I found!"  
A small, brown female cat jumped out from the bush behind him. "I found Seychelles!"

"Hello!" she mewed happily, "Thank god I'm not the only one who turned into a cat!"

"Good to see you," Lithuania mewed, "Now, we should all go to the middle of the forest like the voice commanded us to."

"Ok. I'll lead the way!" Poland dashed ahead of them.

"Oh no! I'll lead the way!" Lithuania dashed in front of him.

"But, but Liet!-"

"I think you would just get us into trouble or take us the wrong way. Also, danger can pop out any moment, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"…._Fine._" Poland mumbled. Lithuania lead the way through the forest.

~Meanwhile~

"Ok, there are a lot more of them now. Now we just wait for them to get to the middle of the forest." Ancient Greece said.

"Then what?" Rome asked.

"You'll see" she sighed.

"Very well." Rome replied.

~Meanwhile~

"We should just go to the middle of the forest now." England mewed, "_Now._"

"He's right." America mewed, "we should go now."

"I've finished," Norway meowed, "there's a scar."

"Wow! West, it looks so cool right?" Prussia meowed happily.

Germany had to admit, it did look cool. "Ja, it looks cool."

"Kesesesesse! See? I'm awesome!"

"Ok great. We should get going now," Germany nodded his head forward, "follow me." He walked ahead. Italy ran to his side and began to walk beside him.

England walked next to America. What awaited them in this vast, wide forest?

**Author's note!**

**I saw that there were barely any Nekotalia fanfictions (Actually I've never read any) so I decided I should make one! I feel Nekotalia deserves some attention too. So that's why this is here! I hope you all like this chapter! XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	3. The ancient nation

Chapter 3

"GET THE HELL OF ME!"

"Then be my friend! Or should I pull your tail again haha!"

"WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS YOUR RUDE LITTLE BOY?!"

"_Boy?_ Aren't we kittens now? In a way your right though. My papa's would not be proud of me for pulling the tail of a girl."

"Shut up you two you're making me want to barf." A large, purple-black and white cat growled loudly. "Sealand, stay away from her. Wy, scratch him if he does it again."

"With_ pleasure._" She sneered happily, lashing her tail with a smirk. Sealand let out a small snarl of defense.

"Both of you quiet. Listen to Austria when he tells you to do something." Hungary mewed softly.

"_Fine._" The two kits lashed their tails.

The cats continued onward. Only did they stop when Austria stepped on a thorn and whined about it for two minutes before Hungary pulled it out. Austria then had to scowl at the two kittens for their laughter. Austria just kept complaining about the forest as they walked. "It's too dirty," this, and, "It's too grassy," that. It annoyed the kits, but Hungary just smiled and dealt with it.

Hungary screeched when Austria suddenly tumbled forward, falling down a slope of tall grass and messy dirt. The kit's eyes widened and they began to chase after the aristocrat cat.

They paused in the tall grass when they heard an 'oomph!' and then sudden yelling:

"HEY! OH NO IT'S YOU! GET OFF ME YOU AUSTRIAN BASTARD! GET OFF ME!"

They raced towards the sound of snarling and leapt into a small field, which contained and arguing Austria and Switzerland, and a cowering Liechtenstein. Hungary sighed and stepped between the two, "Enough both of you. Switzerland, you too?"

"_Yes._" He sat up and straightened himself from his attack-mode, "We're here too. That damn England."

Austria sat up and lashed his tail angrily. "_Yes,_ this is _England's_ fault. Anyway, are you also going to the middle of the forest? We've been walking for about an hour now."

"Yes. As much as I hate you, we should go together. The more of us, the more we could defend off another animal if need be." Switzerland mewed.

"Very well." Austria snarled. "Let's continue."

Switzerland nodded and padded onward. His sister raced to his side to walk beside him, and the others followed behind.

~Meanwhile~

"Finally. I think this is it." Germany stepped forward through the ferns and sat down in a very small field, surrounded by many trees. There was a tall rock near the top of a hill, and small ledges all around the area.

"Come on west, move! I wanna see too!" Prussia padded forward. He gasped at the serene looking are around them. The other cats moved in too, and their eyes widened at how beautiful the small area was.

Before Germany could say anything to the small group, the cats had all separated to enjoy the small field. Germany, realizing he was defeated, joined them.

He looked to his right. Italy was padding small leaves hanging from a tall plant. Spain was rolling around in soft moss, and was swiftly joined by Romano. France had decided to sleep in some flowers, and the Nordics and Prussia had joined America on the big rock. "I feel like a king up here!" America laughed.

"Yes! The king and his faithful deputy!" Denmark jumped beside him.

Germany sighed and sat down, wrapping his tail around his legs.

"They're insane aren't they?"

Germany looked up to see England padding over to him. He sat himself down next to him.

"Ja, they are." He muttered.

"VE~!"

They all looked up to a crying Italy, who had dashed away from the plant he was playing with. "I saw something move!"

Germany arched his back up and hissed, ready for a fight. A few of the others joined him.

Italy nearly screamed when the bushes shook again. They all shook with surprise when a white and orange cat appeared from the thrush, looking at them happily.

"Hey! I found more of them! Look lads, more countries!"

"Australia?!" They cried.

He nodded, "Correct! And I have others with me too!" He stepped forward to let the others in. A few more cats moved into the small field, and they all recognized them by scent and by looks.

"New Zealand! Is that you?" England padded over to Australia and New Zealand.

"Poland? Lithuania? _Thailand?"_ Norway mewed.

"Seychelles!" England cried, running up to the female, "Thank god you're alright!"

America smiled. He forgot about how much England cared about her. Now the cats were all in deep conversation, questioning why they were told to come here.

"I thought you would be with your siblings." America mewed to Thailand.

Thailand sighed. "Well, I was alone. At least, until Australia found me." The black cat's eyes shook innocently.

"Don't worry, dude! They'll show up!" America laughed, making the Asian nation smile.

Suddenly another rustle sounded from the bushes. They all turned to the left and jumped when a white cat with two pink flowers near her ears emerged from the bushes with a small white cat with black splotches on his fur, and a very familiar curl which gave off an exciting face.

"Taiwan! Korea! Oh thank god you're safe!" Thailand ran over to his sister and began to nuzzle her face and purr, and she responded with the same.

"Oh, Thailand! We thought something bad happened to you!" she cried.

"Yeah! We worried sick about you!" Korea pricked his ears, "Hey, where's old ma-"

"AI-YA!"

Everyone turned when they heard China's familiar shriek. The dark grey cat emerged from the bushes and shook his fur. "Another mosquito bit me~aru!"

Everyone laughed at the old nation. Actually, Korea tumbled to the floor and almost died.

"Not funny,~aru!"

"Quiet teacher," Taiwan snarled, "Where's Japan?"

"Over here," a deep voice mewed from behind the bushes, "I'm ok." The black and white cat stepped out from the pushes followed by a beautiful tortishell cat.

"Oh! Vietnam! You're here too!" Thailand purred.

Vietnam bowed her head, "Yes Thailand, I am. We were worried sick about you."

"And I the same with you."

America dropped his tail, "Ok, big reunion woohoo. Can we please find out why we're here?"

More rustling erupted from the bushes.

"Of course not." America snarled.

What came from the bushes was a large, fluffy white cat with a red ribbon in her fur, followed by many others.

"Oh, Monaco!" France cried running to her, "You're ok!" he began to lick her ear with affection.

She pulled herself away and snarled, "_Yes, I am._ And I have friends."

Russia, Greece and Turkey stepped out from the bushes. Everyone greeted the other cats welcomingly.

More rustling. From the bushes next appeared a dark purple black cat with a female cat, followed by two kits and a brown and white cat with a smaller brown and white cat.

"Oh great. It's bad enough were cats. Now the aristocrat cat is here." Prussia snarled. Germany bopped him on the head with his paw, making him squeal.

"Oh god. _It's _here." England snarled eyeing Sealand.

"Shut up you jerk England!" Sealand snarled back, wagging his tail with anger.

Now all the cats were in chatter. That is, until, it was broken by an unknown yet, familiar voice.

"You know….I've been here the whole time too…."

Everyone stopped and stared at the big rock. Their eyes widened when the saw a large, white fluffy cat with a long curly curl coming from his head.

"Uhhhh…." They mewed confusingly.

"It's me, Canada!" he mewed happily.

"Ah, yes! Canada!" England mewed nervously. The others nodded.

"Sealand! You're safe! Oh we were so worried!" Finland padded up to the small orange and white cat and began to stroke his head with his rough tounge.

"Get off me!" Sealand squealed. Sweden stepped over and snarled, "Deal with it."

Nervously, Sealand obeyed.

"Heh, look at you, getting washed by your Papa." Wy mewed teasingly, wagging her tail with satisfaction.

"Shut up!" Sealand cried.

Everyone was just chit-chatting away. They had all forgotten why they were here, and this did not please Germany.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He howled. Everyone stopped meowing and turned to him, his tail lashing. "Have we all forgotten WHY WE'RE HERE?!"

"Ve~, Germany's right!" Italy mewed, "why are we here?"

Suddenly, a small gust of wind swayed through the field. It had a chilling factor to it, and it fekt cold. They all shivered. It felt like someone was watching them.

"Ve~, Germany, I'm scared" Italy ducked behind the dark grey cat.

Finland wrapped his tail protectively around Sealand, and Sweden snarled a warning, as if to say 'keep away from Finland and my son.'

Suddenly, the wind became a blue gust of wind and began to circle around sharply in the air, making the other cats gasp in amazement. The wind suddenly floated up to the tall rock and stopped there with an explosion. They all raised their paws to their heads to protect themselves from the blast and the flying stones.

Once the blast stopped, they all looked up and their eyes widened. A beautiful brown cat with blue aura surrounding her was sitting on tall stone, making them tremble nervously.

Her aura was stronger then Norway's. And that's saying something.

"Wh-who are you?" England asked.

The cat stared at them with serious eyes. "Greetings. I am Ancient Egypt. I come to you in cat form because that is what your all in now."

All the cat's eyes widened. They immediately sat straight and bowed their heads respectively to the older dead nation. Coming to them in spirit form. Amazing!

"If I may speak please, why are we all here?" England mewed.

"Yes," Germany meowed, "Why are we all here?"

She sighed and began softly, "You are all right. England did turn you all into cats, but it was an accident. Right England?"

England nodded. _Not for America and France though,_ he thought with a snicker.

She continued, "Well, there is only one way to reverse the spell, but it is dastardly and cruel. That is why you must figure it out for yourselves. _I _brought you here. _I_ was the small voice you heard. You will remain in this forest as cats and work together until the spell wears off. You will hunt for food. If needed, you will learn how to battle with claws and fangs. However, you _must_ work together. But like the real world, you never know what could happen. Good luck to you all." The ancient nation began to disappear.

"Wait! Please explain more!" England screeched. Too late. She already disappeared in a puff of blue aura and dust. The aura once again shot out at all of them, and they had to lift their paws once again to protect their faces from the flying stones. Once it was over and the ancient nation was gone as well as her aura, everyone began to panic. Cats began to yowl nervously, some even cried.

"What are we going to do?!" Italy cried.

"I don't know!" Romano howled.

"Mi amigos, please! Clam down!" Spain howled through tears.

"I'm scared!" France shook nervously.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany repeated his earlier howl, and the other nations stopped their yowling and tears and turned to him. "_Now,_" Germany began, "We will follow her instructions. Until the spell wears off, we will be like cats. We will _hunt_ like cats. We will_ fight_ like cats. Got it?"

A few cat muttered to each other nervously, and they all nodded.

"Good," Germany snarled, "you heard her. We must work _together_. So we will do that."

Everyone nodded. England sighed. Now that Ancient Egypt had brought them all here, they had to work together until the spell war off. What did she mean when she said it was dastardly and cruel? They couldn't worry about that right now. Right now they had to think about what they were going to do. _What were_ they going to do?

**Author's note!**

**I hope this one's not to boring. I tried :D**

**Well at least now all the countries are together. And I hope you like how I put Ancient Egypt in here too! **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	4. Getting to work

Chapter 4

"HEY! EVERYONE LOOK UP HERE!" Germany called from the tall rock. Everyone looked up to the dark grey cat, who had a small Italian cat beside him.

"Listen to me! Ancient Egypt told us what we have to do! I think before we do anything we should hunt for food and get make shelters! Do you all agree?"

"And who the hell put you in charge?" America snarled. Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd of cats. Germany glared down at them with his sky blue eyes and snarled, "WHO THE HELL CARES?! WE'LL ESTABLISH LAWS LATER! FOOD AND SHELTERS! NOW!"

"In a way he's right," Prussia meowed.

"Shut up," England snarled. "You're just saying that because he's your little brother."

Prussia lashed his tail, "No, I think he has a point. Anyone wanna come with me for hunting?"

A few cats mewed their offering.

"Wonderful. Whoever wants to come with me, please step forward." Prussia stepped back for them. The cats that stepped forward were Denmark, America, and England.

"Great. The more of us the better. Hey, west. What do we hunt? Mice? Squrriels?"

"Yes. Also birds. But be careful of big birds. They're bigger then you and they can swoop down and eat you. And be careful up in trees; don't fall."

Germany surprisingly took care of a lot of things. And he did it well. He knew a lot too. But wasn't eating other animals like this gross?

"This doesn't seem gross to you all?" England mewed.

Prussia turned to him and glared "We're gonna like it because we have the taste of a cat now. Cat's like to east these things, which means we will too. Ok. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Fantastic. We'll find our way back here by scent. West, good luck." With a flick of his tail, Prussia lead everyone out of the "base" and went for their hunt.

Germany nodded, "Good luck to you. Be careful." Germany turned to the others, "I think we should all start making shelters. Maybe dens?"

"Good idea," Norway stepped forward, "We'll make them from grass and dirt. There are a few large stones with openings here, so those will be dens too. Let's all work together on this."

The cats yowled their approval and began to work on making dens in the small field. Norway turned and stared to Germany, who was still sitting on the rock proudly, Italy by his side.

_He better not think he's our leader. We all work _together.

….

England trotted through the tall grass behind Denmark. Hunting wasn't going to be easy. What if the prey got away quickly? What if they got hurt?

"Stop here." Prussia flicked his tail. "I smell nearby mice."

England sniffed the air. He was right. Prussia turned to them and began, "look around for mice, or rabbits, or birds. Good luck."

They all separated. England trotted around and sniffed the ground. He smelled the scent of mice. It was stale, but if he followed it it might take him to a mouse den. He slowly followed the scent. Suddenly, a sudden rustling came from the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly turned around and pricked his tail up, and his eyes turned wide. An enemy?

England turned all the way around and snarled. The rustling continued.

_I've gotta attack it before it attacks me! _He thought. He sheathed his claws, and, even without knowing how to fight as a cat, he threw himself into the bush and began to tussle with the creature. His eyes widened and he jumped off when he realized who it was.

"Ow! Get off me!" The cat scrambled to his legs and shook.

"America?! Why we're you spying on me?!"

"SPYING?! HELL NO! I was trying to hunt! How was I supposed to know you were there?" he began to lick his paw.

"Oh, sorry." England turned away embarrassingly. "Maybe you should learn how to hunt better."

He dropped his paw immediately and glared, "_Huh?"_

"Well, making all that noise will scare the prey away. And also, yowling like that sends them away too."

"I YOWLED BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED ME! AH FORGET IT! I'm gonna go over there and continue." He flicked his tail and stormed off. England frowned,_ baby._

England's ears pricked his ears up when he heard a small rustle across the ground. Now _this_ was a mouse. He knew the paw steps were too small to be a cat's.

_A mouse. Yes._ He could hear it in the bushes. He crouched and dodged a few sticks so they wouldn't crack beneath his paws and chase it away. When he got close enough, he pounced and scrambled around. He noticed it began to run away, but it wasn't fast enough. He leapt and grabbed it beneath his paws, digging his claws into it's soft flesh.

He caught his first prey! He felt proud of himself. He picked it up in his mouth, and let the warm aroma of prey fly into his nose.

After a while, England padded to where they were all supposed to meet back after their hunt.

"Oh, Denmark! You're back!" England padded to the Danish cat. "What did you get?"

"A bird! I think it's a pigeon." He put it on the ground to show him. It looked good.

Rustling in the bushes signaled another cat. America moved himself through the bushes, snarling. "Ugh! I didn't get anything!"

"Probably because you were too loud. Remember what I told you?" England snorted, making the American cat lash his tail in annoyance.

"Ah, you're all back already." They turned and saw Prussia move through the thrush. "Did you all catch something?"

"Yes."

"No…."

"Woah is that a snake? Impressive." England eyed the long reptile hanging from Prussia's mouth. Prussia shrugged. "Yeah I know, I'm awesome."

"Let's get back then. We could eat back at base." Denmark mewed. Prussia shook his head.  
"No, we only have food for us. We need food for all of us."

"Ugh, that's gonna take forever. Also, I couldn't catch anything!" America snarled.

"Maybe you need a mentor?" Denmark suggested.

"Yeah ok. I'm a hero I don't need a mentor."

"OH MY GOD." England growled.

"I'm going back," America snarled, "I'll send someone else."

They expected Prussia to be angry, but he just shrugged, "Fine. Send someone who will actually be useful, like mein bruder or maybe Australia."

Obviously that wasn't the answer America was expecting. America's expression went from mad to sad and his tail drooped. "….Fine." he trotted away back through the bushes.

England felt a little bad for him. Prussia did take it a little too far.

"Let's wait for our backup." Prussia sighed, "America will send someone."

….

Germany sat at the top of the rock, eyeing everyone. They were all doing good jobs on making shelters….except for Austria.

"Austria, work." Germany snarled.

"I don't feel like it. I'm tired and I got a thorn in my paw before and it's still sore." He immediately yawned and turned over.

"Switzerland," Germany called the Swiss cat over. Switzerland nodded and went to Austria, and bopped on the head, making the Austrian cat squeak. "Get up you lazy shit! My sister is doing a better job then you!"

Austria snarled and stood up and shook. "Fine," he snarled, "but if I get injured you're gonna pay."

The two former friends trotted off to France and Spain, who were working on a den.

Germany sighed. How was he supposed to keep these cats in check if they never listened?

Suddenly, America came from the bushes, his tail drooping.

"What's wrong America? Where are the others?" Germany mewed.

"They're still out hunting. I wasn't able to catch anything, so they sent me back." He looked down sadly, "They said to send you or Australia."

"Australia, why don't you go?" Germany nodded to the Australian cat.

"Very well." Australia nodded and walked to the thrush, disappearing into the forest.

"What happened America? You couldn't catch anything?" Italy trotted to the sad cat and touched his muzzle to his fur.

"No. It's harder then it sounds!" he wailed.

"Stop complaining like a baby." Germany snarled, "Just help us make dens."

"Fine," America growled. He suddenly pricked his ears up and glared at Germany, "Us? _Us?_ You're not doing anything! You're just sitting there like you're in charge, and we're supposed to work together!"

"America, don't shout," Norway mewed, "However, he has a point."

Germany gave them all an ice cold glare, "I told you all after we hunt for food and make shelters, _then_ we'll make laws."

"Whatever," America lashed his tail.

_I'm nervous about this, _Norway thought, _this could lead to disaster._

Rustling in the bushes signaled the hunting party was back. Prussia walked through the bushes with the others behind him. They carried mice and other prey in their mouths.

"Bruder, you've done well." Germany smiled, "All of you, well done."

"Thanks west," Prussia smirked, "I caught a snake."

"Impressive," Germany mewed, "What about you guys?" he looked to the others.

"Pretty good," Denmark mewed, "I caught a bird!"

"Wonderful," Germany mewed, "We've got a lot of shelters done. A few more and we'll have somewhere to sleep tonight."

They all nodded.

"That's not enough food for all of us," Romano snarled, "We need more."

Germany nodded, "He's right. You don't have to go back out and hunt if you don't want to, I'll send others."

"Nah, I'll go again. I like to hunt," Prussia smirked, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go again!" Denmark cheered, racing to the bush.

"Anyone else?" Prussia looked around.

"I'll go." Spain walked forward.

"Me too." France offered.

"England? You comin'?" Prussia mewed.

"No I'm tired," he wrapped his tail around his legs, "I'm gonna help put up shelters."

"Very well," Prussia shrugged, "Let's go." He lead the cats back out into the bushes.

"Good luck." Germany mewed.

England yawned and looked around, "I'm going to nap."

"No, we all need to help each other make shelters. Go help Lichtenstein and Switzerland and….Austria over there." He nodded to the cats building the shelter.

"Ok then," he sighed, moving to the cats.

….

About an hour later, they ate their first prey. Believe it or not, it was delicious. The meat was tender.

"At least the shelters are finally done," America yawned, "I'm gonna sleep."

"Agreed," England yawned, "I'm tired."

"Everyone can turn in when they like," Germany mewed, "I am. Guten nacht."

"Goodnight," they mewed. The dark grey cat walked inside a shelter, with Italy and his brother behind him. England followed America into a shelter, and everyone made their way into a shelter to sleep.

"Believe it or not, it's kinda cozy." America mewed, rolling around.

"Yeah, yeah don't roll around." England snarled, "you're gonna get a lot more dirt on you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." America yawned, "Goodnight." He plopped himself down and let himself fall into sleep.

"Goodnight." England mewed, laying down. He let himself fall asleep.

….

"Another hunting party? That's fast." Germany's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we need breakfast. Also, it's fun." Prussia shrugged, "Ok let's go!" he left with his party.

Germany nodded. "Now, maybe we should explore our new territory. Maybe you could take a party England?"

"Sure," he responded, "Anyone coming?"

"Sounds fun!" America ran to him, "I'll go!"

"I'll come," Austria offered, "I wanna escape base. It's too crowded. And too noisy."

"Oh blah blah blah shut up old man!" Sealand called, making Wy giggle.

"Disrespectful brat," Austria snarled, "Anyway, I'll come. Hungary?"

"Yeah I'll come. I need to take a walk." She stretched her legs and shook.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let us come!" Sealand bounded over, "We're gonna come! Right Wy?"

"Yes, I wanna stretch my legs too."

"No, you guys should remain here." Hungary mewed, "You're too young to be exploring the territory. It's big, and there could be danger."

"WHAT?!" they screeched, "Just because we're tiny doesn't mean we're useless! We can fight! If a badger comes out, we'll kill it!"

"No, I want you to stay here." Finland appeared behind Sealand and wrapped his tail around him, "I'm worried about you."

"But Papa!"

"You're _staying."_ Sweden mewed a few feet away, "And Wy too."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snarled, "You're not my Father!"

"You're _staying_." Germany snarled, "Deal with it."

Wy glared at him and lashed her tail, "_Fine._ You're regretting this." She walked away with a sad Sealand and a protective Finland.

"Oh! Wait! I'll come!" A brown female cat padded over to them.

"Sure Seychelles!" England smiled. "Ok everyone. Let's go." England padded through the bushes, leading them on the path.

What awaited them out there?

**Author's note!**

**I hope this one's not too short. Sorry if it is T_T**

**Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	5. Finds

Chapter 5

This was amazing! This side of the forest was massive. The grass was flat and birds sung in the trees above. The feeling of soft undergrowth beneath his paws felt so good. England wondered for a minute, _wouldn't it be amazing if all ground felt like this? Nice and soft? Then we wouldn't need to wears shoes. That'd be nice._

"Ugh, it's muddy over here." Austria snorted in disgust, waving his paw to throw off some mud. Beside him, Hungary giggled, "It's ok, Austria-san, you must get used to it until the spell breaks."

"Easy for you to say." Austria sneered. He continued following America, and Hungary followed. England still wondered why she liked him so much. England sighed and padded onward. He felt a pelt brush against his muzzle, and looked to his left to see Seychelles. "What do you think of the forest so far?" she mewed.

"It's nice," England meowed, "nicer then I expected it to be."

Seychelles nodded in agreement. The two continued after their friends.

Suddenly they heard a loud wail come from America up ahead. The two raced forward after Austria and Hungary, who already were on the move to find the troubled cat. Ther ran forward and erupted through some ferns. When England stopped outside the ferns, he looked up to see a huge lake, surrounded with sand and small plants. In front of the lake, America was jumping up and down with excitement, "Look! A lake! How cool is that?!"

"_Amazing_." Austria sneered, "Just what we need to do; go swimming."

"Now hang on," Seychelles padded forward to the lake, "There could be fish in here. We could eat the fish. I know all about fish; so I can help you."

"That's a great idea," England purred, "Anyone else agree?"

The cats looked at each other. They turned back and nodded their agreement. This was going well.

"Wonderful," Seychelles smiled. "I'm going to fish."

"Not yet," America mewed, "we need to explore territory like Germany said." America lashed his tail to the thought of Germany being in charge. England had to agree with him. They had to work _together_.  
Suddenly loud rustling exploded from the bushes on the other side of the lake. The cats looked up, surprised at how loud it was. They watched in astonishment as a few cats padded from the grass. One small cat mewed in worry, when he saw lake, "Ah! A lake! We have nowhere to go! We're gonna die!"

Suddenly a grey cat moved out of the bushes and narrowed his eyes at the small cat in annoyance, "Hush Latvia. Be quiet or you'll attract predators."

"Sorry Estonia."

"I think all of you should shut up," A Siamese cat stepped forward, "You're all too loud."

"Watch what you say Hong Kong." Estonia sneered. "I can't believe we're cats. This is all England's fault."

England flicked the edge of his tail in annoyance. How did everyone know it was him?! Then again, did Ancient Egypt explain what happened to them? Probably not. They're late. "Hey Estonia!" England called, "Is that you?"

Estonia turned his head and his eyes winded, "England?"

"Over here!" America called. The cats on the other side quickly ran to their side from the other side of the lake, snorting in disgust as they stepped in the wet mud. Estonia marched to America and mewed: "What's going on? Why are we cats?"

_Damn. Ancient Egypt didn't explain it to them_. "I'll tell you." England mewed. England began to explain everything. The newcomers eyes widened with astonishment. "My siblings are here too?" Hong Kong mewed.

"Yes, they are." America began. "We've been exploring new territory, but maybe we should go back to bring you to them."  
The newcomers turned to each other. They looked back and nodded, "Great idea." Estonia mewed.

"Great!" America mewed, "This way."

….

"West, you seem troubled. What's wrong?" Prussia asked his brother, who was quietly watching the others from the tall rock. Germany looked to his concerned brother, who had just gotten back from his hunting party, and sighed: "I'm still nervous about how we're going to survive out here. What if someone gets injured?"

"Injured? Can't Norway deal with that?" Prussia meowed, "I think he knows what he's doing when it comes to medicine. But how should I know? I'm no doctor."

"I agree." Germany mewed.

"Hey!"

Germany and Prussia turned to look down from the tall rock. Below them sat an angry Switzerland, "Why are you still up there?! Come down and help us work! You're not the boss! Get down from there!"

Switzerland made a sharp turn to Spain, "Don't you dare make a joke. Don't you DARE say you're the boss like you always say."

Spain backed up nervously. Switzerland turned his head back to Germany and snarled, "Did you hear me?! I said get down from there!"

Germany just ignored him. His pelt rustled in the wind. The wind felt cold and the sharp scent of snow hung over it.

"Crap," he mewed, "winter's coming."

"Hey!"

Germany and Prussia looked down to the bushes. America padded through, bouncing excitedly like a kitten. Germany sighed. "There you are. What did you find?"

"A big lake!" America cheered, "And, new friends!"

New friends? What did he mean by that? Suddenly everyone padded through the bushes, and three new cats moved from behind them. The newcomer's eyes widened when they saw all the cats.

"Estonia! Latvia!" Lithuania ran to the two cats and nuzzled their fur. The two cats responded back with the same.  
"Lithuania! We were so worried when we woke up and you weren't with us!" Estonia cried.

"Welcome! Like, where have you been?" Poland rushed over to them, only to be stopped by Lithuania with a flick of his tail, "Stop Poland!" he sneered, "let me say hi to them first."

"_Fine."_ Poland sneered. England flicked his ear. Poland hadn't really been happy with Lithuania since they all met up here. He turned and smiled at the other cats, who were reuniting happily.

"Hong Kong~aru!" China dashed to the Siamese cat, "You came!"

Hong Kong joined his other siblings happily. England thought it was cute.

"Everyone looked up here! I have an announcement!" Germany called. Everyone turned to the dark grey cat, ears pricked with wonder. Germany stared sternly at them and meowed: "Winter's coming. We need to be prepared for cold weather."

"I agree," Hungary mewed, "I did feel a chilly wind before."

"Me too." Korea shook his fur.

"Very well," Germany began, "does anyone have any ideas on how to survive in cold weather?"

_Not so much of a leader now, are you?_ England smirked, _having no idea what to do in the winter._

"We must stay away from the lake," Austria meowed, stepping forward, "it will be covered in ice, and we don't need to step on it to sink into the deep water of the lake."

"What? No!" Seychelles piped up, "we can still fish! We just have to be careful! I said I would teach you!"

"Enough!" Germany called down, "we're getting somewhere at least." He turned to the sky, watching the sun disappear below the trees, "it's almost nighttime. Let's discuss laws tomorrow."

"Why do you keep putting off making laws?" England mewed, "it's as if you don't want to make them."

Yowls of agreement sounded from the large crowd of cats. Germany lashed his tail angrily, "Quiet!" He called, "shut up all of you! We'll discuss it tomorrow because it's getting late! Plus it gets cold at night. Guten Nacht." Germany retreated from the tall rock and headed into the den beside it, followed by Prussia. Italy dashed in with them, followed by Romano. England watched as one by one the cats retreated to the dens to sleep. England, seeing as he had no choice, followed. He walked into a den and layed down next to America, letting himself fall asleep.

….

The next morning was cold. England stepped outside and shook his fur. He put his paw down, but backed up and squeaked when he felt something soft and cold under it. _Snow?! Already?!_

"Damn, this isn't good." Germany mewed from across the base, "We'll either freeze or starve to death."

"Why starve to death?" Prussia yawned.

"Because," a tired Hungary emerged from the den and shook her fur, "small animals hibernate in the winter. Hunting will be a challenge. However, we could fish like Seychelles said. That could get us food."

"She's right." They all flinched when Vietnam appeared beside them, "fishing would do us good. We could count on Seychelles to teach us how."

"Very well then," Germany nodded.

Suddenly, a loud shriek came from outside the base. Lichtenstein emerged from the bushes, the look of fear on her face was huge, "Norway! Norway! Where are you?!"

Immediately Norway bursted through a den and ran to her, "What's wrong?!"

"Come with me!" she yowled worriedly, leading the white fluffy cat out of the base. Curiously, England followed them, ignoring the shouts of disapproval from Germany. He stopped next to Norway and his eyes widened at what they were looking at. A cat was splayed on the ground, his sides heaving as he tried to find breathes. They didn't know who this cat was. England assumed it was a rouge. He turned to Norway, who's eyes were widened at the sick cat's mouth.  
England turned to look at the cat's mouth. Foam was pouring from it, and the cat's breathes seemed to get smaller and smaller.

_He's dying._

"Rabies." Norway snarled, "I know it anywhere. Good find, Lichtenstein. Now we know there's some animal carrying rabies around the forest, and we can be careful."

"Good find? Good find?! This is terrifying!" she wailed, "I don't want to leave base to hunt ever again!"

Norway went to her and wrapped his tail around her legs, "It's ok," he mewed, "we just need to be careful."

They walked back to base and Norway confronted the others about their find. Shrieks of fear and worry erupted from all over the base, only to be silenced by Germany.

"That is enough!" he screamed from the top of the rock, "I know it's scary to see a sick animal, but we must be sure not to catch it! Be careful when you hunt, and stay away from anything with the scent!"

"He's right," America piped in, "we don't want anyone to get hurt."  
England was impressed. America was caring about others just as much as he cared about himself all of a sudden.

America gave a sharp look at Germany, who in return shot an un-amused glare. "Now, about these laws," America began.

**Author's note!**

**Big cliffhanger woo-hoo!**

**I'm sorry thus chapter is short I'm saving up for something big. Let's just say the next chapter is important. It affects the story. No more spoilers! Sorry :D**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	6. His decision

Chapter 6

"What about laws?" Germany retorted.

"I knew it!" England howled, "You're putting off making laws because you want to be leader! How selfish!" Other cats yowled their agreement. Angry yowls exploded through the base like a war battle.

"Be quiet you fools!" Germany howled, "I think I should be leader because I'm the only one who knows how to take charge around here!" and after that statement yowls of disapproval rang through the base. Before Germany could retort, someone retorted for him:

"LISTEN YOU UN-AWESOME FOOLS! Mein bruder wants to lead you to protect you and help our survival! Don't you see that?!" Prussia snarled. He eyed the crowd which had gone silent, but still gave angry looks.  
"No. What if we were attack by something? He would throw us into battle ruthlessly and we would all die." America mewed. Everyone turned to America. He was standing tall and the sunlight shined down on him. Was this a sign? A sign that America should be leader?

"And what about you?" Prussia countered, "making everyone hunt for you, you stupid glutton?" Prussia smirked at his clever insult.

America raked his claws against the ground and hissed. He was not pleased. "I would protect everyone. I'm a hero. I would make sure everyone's safe, and I would let them go through battle training incase danger ever appeared. And you, Germany? Making everyone work ruthlessly every day until it felt like their paws would fall off?"

Germany's ears went flat and his pelt fluffed up in anger. He jumped down from the tall rock, making everyone flinch and step back. He confronted America, who did not flinch at the sight of being nose to nose with the angry cat.  
"You _dare_ insult me? My leadership would make everyone strong! Your leadership would keep everyone soft. No one would learn to fight or know how to cure a sickness if they were with you."

"You sound like you're from another place." America snarled, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's have a vote. Who wants me to be leader?!"

Surprisingly a few voices piped up. America's eyes widened. "Well how about that, Germany? Some cats do respect you."

Germany hissed and lashed his paw out at America. America ducked, and Germany snarled, knowing that he missed. "Be quiet," Germany growled, "I doubt anyone would vote for you."

"How about me everyone?! Who wants me to be leader?!" America howled. Loud howls of approval erupted from the base. It sounded like an even tie. Suddenly, Sweden stepped forward, followed by Finland. "I think I should be leader." Sweden lashed his tail, "I'm smart and older then both of you."

"Yeah ok. Everyone would be scared of you." America snarled back. Surprisingly Sweden did not retort, Finland did. "Don't talk to Mr. Sweden like that! He's strong and smart and I think he'd make a perfect leader!"

_You're just saying that 'cause you two are close. _Very_ close_. England thought.

"You should not erupt into our business. Sweden, sit down" Germany signaled with his tail for the Swedish cat to sit. The Swedish cat snarled and turned away, Finland following sadly behind him.

"America you know nothing. I'm smarter then you, therefore I should be leader." Germany snarled.

America lashed his tail. "I hope everyone enjoys working until their paws fall off, or being forced to do things they don't want to. That's what you would do wouldn't you Germany?"

"THAT'S IT!" Germany stood up and howled, his tail lashing impatiently, "We'll let everyone vote! Everyone grab a stone. Put it next to America if you want him to be leader, and put it next to me if you want me to be leader. NOW!"

The cats obeyed. Everyone picked a stone up in their mouths and put it next to whoever they thought would be beneficial as leader. England had to choose. He knew America was strong. He watched him swing a buffalo around when he was a kid, for god sakes. He also had him as a former colony. He couldn't leave him. He walked over and placed his stone in front of America. He walked back beside China and sat himself down. They waited patiently for everyone to choose. Eventually everyone had chosen, and Prussia had gone up to count Germany's stones. England walked over and counted America's stones. England and Prussia shared how much each had, and England smiled when Prussia's eyes widened.

"You win," England smirked; turning to America. He expected America to jump up and down like a kitten, but he just nodded and held his gaze. _He's trying to prove he could be a leader,_ England thought, _good._

"I win." America smirked, "sorry for you though."

"Oh don't think I'm standing for this." Germany lashed his tail, "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped and turned to the dark grey cat.

"West?" Prussia turned wide-eyed at his brother. Germany did not approve of America being leader, because he knew the American cat would act like a child and not take control of anything. Plus he would only care about himself. "You heard me," he snarled, "I'm leaving. I'm starting my own base in the valley we passed on the way here a few days ago. If anyone wants to come with me, feel free to join me. If you want me to be leader instead of him, follow me to a new base, and my leadership will make you strong."

Germany stepped beside a few bushes that lead out of the base, waiting for cats to join him. America wasn't surprised when Prussia walked up to Germany and sat beside him. England watched in horror as more cats sat themselves next to Germany. England recognized that cats that went:

Switzerland

Lichtenstein

Austria

Hungary

Russia

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Italy

Turkey

Monaco

Japan

"Well, that's that." Germany smirked. "Look, America. Look how many cats can't _stand_ the idea of you being leader."

America turned to them, "I'd like to know why." He mewed, "Am I not good enough?"

"I'd rather die then have you lead me." A sharp mew came from Russia, who was wagging his tail in anger. "And the Baltics come with me. _Always._"

The Baltics shivered and nodded. England could tell they didn't want to go, but they had no choice if Russia was.

"Good, you're out of base," Greece snarled at Turkey, "Don't come back."  
Turkey turned and snarled, "Thank god you're not coming. We'd catch no prey because we have a weak cat on our side."

America signaled with a flick of his tail at Greece for him to shut up, and Greece obeyed.

"Poland!" Lithuania cried, "why don't you come with me?!"

"Because you haven't been nice to me at all in the past few days! I don't want to speak to you or be near you for a while!" Poland turned his head, trying to hide his tears.

"Romano! You're not coming with me?" Italy cried.

"Yeah ok. You think I'm going to let that potato bastard lead me?"

"JAPAN! Why are you leaving us?!" China cried.

"I am good friends with Germany. I've chosen to go with him." Japan bowed his head and meowed softly. England saw two water drops fall from the cat's eyes.

"Fine! Ditch your own family~aru!" China cried, tears forming in his amber eyes.

"France! Spain! What the hell?! Why aren't you coming with me?!" Prussia howled at his two friends. The two backed up and gazed at him with sad eyes.

"I can't leave Romano. I'm sorry." Spain mewed softly.

"I can't leave my family, especially Matheiu." France turned away.

"FINE!" Prussia snarled.

"None of you Nordics want to come with me?" Germany turned to the Nordic nations, who in return turned their heads away. Germany nodded at looked towards America, "Very well. We are now two groups. We will not fight, we are just separated. I will be in the valley with my group, and you will remain here in the field. Have fun." Germany signaled with his tail for his cats to follow him through the bushes. The cats that sat with Germany stood up and walked out with him; some giving angry glances at the cats they were leaving, while some gave sad glances and a few tears.

"That's it. They're gone." America mewed. He turned to everyone, "I understand how you all must feel. I feel how you feel too. I did not want to separate, and I'm sure Germany did not want to either. But I will not fail you. You have chosen me as your leader, therefore I will try my hardest to protect you all."

"You've changed, and for the better." England meowed, "I'm proud of you."

America smiled, "Thanks Iggy. Now, I want to organize a hunting party, and a party to keep exploring what is now _our_ territory. Who will go?"

"I'll go," Australia stepped forward, "Any of you blokes want to join me in a hunting party?"

"I'll join!" Denmark padded forward, followed by Poland and New Zealand.

"Wonderful," America mewed, "If you need me, I'll be on the tall rock; watching for danger."

They all nodded. Cats got to work while America hopped onto the tall rock, scanning the distance for danger. Nothing yet. However, from on top of the rock, he could see Germany and his group continuing to leave through the forest. America felt a pang of guilt stab in his chest. Had he gone too far?

Norway padded to his small den he slept in alone. There he collected a few plant herbs in case of sickness, and already rabies was on the rise. Norway sat himself down, but turned when he heard Iceland sit outside his den. "Iceland," he began, "you know?"

"Yes, I do." He meowed back.

Norway nodded, "They've forgotten one thing. We're supposed to work _together._"

….

"West, I'm hungry and tired." Prussia yawned, "how much farther to the valley?"

"Not far now."

"Ve~, Germany, can we stop to hunt? How much farther?"

"Not far now."

"Is it much farther?" Austria asked with a snort.

"YES IT IS!" he lied. Stepping through the ferns they arrived at a small valley. There was a lot of open space, which was good to make dens in. However, open space meant more room for wind, so they would be cold. _We must get used to it, if we're going to live here._ He thought.

"Nice," Prussia smirked, "This is perfect."

"I agree. Much better then the old base." Austria nodded. Germany felt a pang of guilt inside his chest to the thought of the old base. He took half the cats there, and he left some he cared about. Had he gone too far?

It didn't matter now. "Let's check it out. Find room to make dens; and when you're done with that, someone take out a hunting party. Will you go Switzerland?"

"Fine." He agreed. He guided his sister carefully into the new base, while Prussia jumped onto a large rock. "Look west; you have your own rock now. Isn't that cool?"

Germany leapt up beside him, "Yes, it is."

"West," Prussia began, "Um, don't take this the wrong way but, what if something ever happened to you? I would be devastated, but someone would have to take over for you while you were to recover. Who would do that?"

Germany shot him an amused look, "you mean you want me to name a successor?"

"Yes west! You should." Prussia bounced happily. Germany knew his brother wanted that position. He sighed. He couldn't let his brother down. "Everyone gather around the rock; I have an announcement."

One by one the cats gathered around the rock, looking up to him. Germany sighed and began: "If something were ever to happen to me, I would need a successor. I've decided to choose one."

A few cats mewed approval. A few cats gazed at him with hopeful eyes, particurally Switzerland and Japan.  
Germany thought for a moment. Switzerland was strong, but stern. One slip up and he'd go into madness. However, Japan was old and wise. He had a lot of experience in life, especially when it came to battles. However, he was older; the oldest cat in base no less. He could be a little weak from his old age. "Prussia will be my successor if I am injured." He announced.

The cats who expected the promotion gave him sad and angry looks. Prussia however leaped for joy: "Yes! Yes! Thank you, west! I won't let you down."

"I know," he smiled, "I know."

Germany stared at all the cats below him, "that's not all. Like I said before, check this new territory and set up a hunting party. Some of you get to work on dens. We will help, won't we bruder?"

"Of course!" Prussia jumped down from the rock, "I'm happy to help."

"Wonderful," Germany leaped down from the rock and smiled, "let's get to work then,"

….

"America, may I speak to you?"

America looked to his left, "Sure Iggy. What is it?"

"Well, what if something bad ever happened to you? I would be devastated but still, While you healed, wouldn't you need a successor? To lead while you're recovering?"

"Good thinking." America nodded, "But who should I pick?"

"Whoever you want," England shrugged, "you're leader." _And I'm very proud of you for it. _He kept his mouth shut.

"But I need you to tell me who might be best," America mewed weakly, "I need your advice."

_My advice? _"Well, who's strong here? China is strong, but old. He could be a little weak from old age. Sweden is strong, but misunderstood. Finland is strong and kind, so maybe him. However, Norway is wise and powerful. He would be good too."

"No, we need him to take care of the sick, if there is any sick." America gulped, "Anyone else?"

_How about me? _"It's all up to you," he began, "I've given my advice, as you requested."

_Amazing England. You just proved with your wise words; and I know how strong you can be. I think you could be it. I've also known you all my life._ "I've made my decision." America mewed.

"Wonderful," England dipped his head, "who?"

"I'll show you," he smirked, "everyone, gather beneath the rock. I have news!"

Even though the cats were still heartbroken after losing so many friends, they gathered under the rock with hopeful eyes. America glanced at them with a smile, _I won't let them down._

"If I ever get seriously injured, I will need a successor to watch over base while I recover. I've chosen one." America meowed.

A few cats gazed at him with hopeful eyes, particurarly China, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. America didn't meet their gaze for long, for he didn't want to see their sad eyes when he broke the news. "I've chosen someone who knows me well and can give good advice. England will be my successor."

A few cats gasped in amazement, but none of them gasped as loud as England. "M-me?" he stammered. _After that war we had centuries ago? _Me_ of all cats?_

"A-are you sure? You-you can't be serious….." England stammered.

"You may turn down the position," America began, "I'd rather you not. However, it's your choice."

"No, no! I don't mind. I just, can't believe it."

"I know," America smiled, "but you just proved to me you could do it with that amazing advice. And you've known me longest, so you know how I think. You're it England; you're it."

England could feel the tears of happiness fall down his face. _He still trusts me! He still trusts me! _England felt the water fall down his face and land onto the tall rock, his smile of happiness glimmering in the sunlight.

America smiled sympathetically, "Don't cry, England. I know you'll be best."

"Ridiculous!" China mewed, "If anything, it should be me!"

"And why?" America snarled.

"Because I'm old with experience~aru! I know what I'm doing, and I'm strong~aru!"

America turned away, "too late, England accepts."

China snarled and stormed away into a den, followed by an angry Sweden, and sad Denmark and Finland.

_I know you're sad, but trust me, it's for the best._ America thought. He just hoped they hadn't lost faith in him. He was trying his best.

….

Nighttime began to fall, and the winter wind got colder and rustled through Germany's fur. He stared at the moon from his tall rock, confusion piercing his heart.

_Ancient Egypt, am I doing the right thing? Grandfather Germania; what do you think?_

"West, you look concerned," Prussia leaped onto the rock to join his brother, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he meowed back, "I'm just….thinking over what I did."

"I understand," Prussia began with a shrug, "but it was your choice. Be happy with it." He turned and leaped off the rock.

"Yeah….happy…." he sighed.

"Oh, by the way," Prussia turned and meowed, "you may want to talk to Japan. He seems down." Prussia turned and entered a den. Germany was confused. Why would Japan be sad?

Maybe because he didn't choose him as a successor. No, Japan wouldn't hold a grudge over that. It had to be something else. Germany leaped down from his rock and entered the den where Japan lay. He walked over to the black and white cat, who was curled up in the soft grass. "Japan, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down; wrapping his tail around his legs.

He didn't respond. "Look," Germany sighed, "if this is about me not choosing you as a successor, I'm sorry. It's just that, I've known Prussia longer and he really wanted the position and I-"

"Nai, that's not it," Japan finally responded, "it's just, I left my family. Is that right?" he meowed with a small sniff. It didn't take Germany long to realize the old cat was crying. Germany sighed, "I understand how you feel. We all left cats we know and love, and I'm sure you miss your family. You may go back to them if you want."

"Nai," Japan sat up and shook his fur, shaking his tears away. "I followed you, so I stay with you."

"Very well," Germany bowed his head, "Guten nacht."

"Oyasumi." Japan replied, curling up in his spot. Germany exited the den and jumped to his rock. There he layed himself down and began to try to sleep. He tried, but hurt and guilt raged in his stomach. It was keeping him from falling asleep, and it made him feel tense. He was still confused about what he did.

"West, don't be so worried."

Germany looked up to see the reassuring red eyes of his brother from the ground below him.

"You did what you wanted too. Making your own decisions makes you strong." Prussia smiled.

"Thank you bruder." Germany smiled.

Prussia bowed his head, "Guten nacht bruder." He entered his den.

"Guten nacht." Germany replied, putting his head on his paws. Finally he could sleep peacefully.

**Author's note!**

**I hope this chapter isn't too sad; however it is concerning! It's all trouble now.  
Unless of course, the get along. But I won't spoil it for you XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	7. One down, many to follow

Chapter 7

Loud yowling sounded from the entrance of the valley's base. Germany stood up with his eyes wide and his pelt fluffed up in fear. The others turned with their tails fluffed up, and Russia and Switzerland let out a concerned hiss. The yowling got louder, and Switzerland nearly jumped forward to attack until:

"Stop!" Russia rasped, "I know those voices!"

Switzerland stopped and turned to the brown cat, eyes piercing with rage, "Oh you do, do you? Who is it?"

"Hang on a minute, da?" Russia padded impatiently in front of Switzerland, shooting him a hard glare with his dark purple eyes as he walked past. He stopped near the entrance and flicked his ears. His eyes widened when the yowling turned into familiar crying and hissing.

"Si-sisters?!" Russia jumped back, his pelt fluffed up with surprise. Immediately a soft voice came from a few bushes away:

"R-Russia? Is that you?" and suddenly a small white cat moved through the ferns and appeared in front of them, followed by another white cat. Belarus and Ukraine.

"Sisters! You're here too?" Russia ran to his sisters and nuzzled them. Ukraine moved away and smiled, "Yes, we're here too. We were worried, Russia. We've been looking for the middle of the forest."

Russia explained everything. _Everything_, and that included the separation. Ukraine acted surprised at this, but she just stared at the ground the next minute, "Typical Germany," she mewed, "if only we'd found you earlier. Maybe we could've helped."

"It's not your fault sis; and, Belarus, you could let go of me now."

"NEVER."

Russia stepped back, removing his sister from his shoulders. "You're welcome to stay with us. Right Germany?"

"Of course."

"Of course we'd stay with you brother. Thank god we found you." Ukraine went to her brother and licked his ear affectionately. He moved back a little in confusion.

"Good; more cats for our group." Germany began, "I have an idea. Let's explore more territory. Sound good?"

"Great!" Prussia mewed, "let's take a party. You, me, Ita-chan and Hungary!"

"That sounds good." Germany turned to the other nations, "do you agree?"

The others nodded their agreement. Germany signaled with a flick of his tail and began to walk towards the entrance, "Let's go then."

…**.**

"Ow! Be careful Wy! Don't walk so close behind me!" Sealand wailed. The small nation behind him smirked, "Whoops, sorry."

"Be quiet you two!" America snarled, "We're exploring new territory. Do you want to attract predators?!"

The two small kittens behind him shook their heads. America nodded with stern blue eyes and turned his head forward, "This way."

England was impressed. America acted so mature all of a sudden, and he was proud to be his successor. They padded on the soft snow and made their way through the trees. They had just passed the lake they found yesterday. England yawned, but turned around swiftly when he heard an amused _mrrow_ come from Seychelles.

"Look! A deer!" she cried happily. Sure enough, the huge creature was walking slowly through the forest, making it's way to the lake. England found it to be graceful, until:

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's kill it for food!" Sealand jumped up and down excitedly. Wy rolled her eyes and Norway padded to him angrily. "Yeah right. Like we can kill that thing."

"We can if we try!" Sealand tried to persuade them, but it wasn't working. Norway just nudged him, "keep walking."  
Sealand just snarled in disappointment, and trekked his way ahead. Wy followed behind him. England followed behind them, as America took up the lead. "Where's Seychelles?" England asked. Everyone turned and looked. She was gone. England's pelt ruffled worriedly. "Where'd she go?!"

"Calm down England," America mewed in a soft voice, "just follow her scent."

They didn't need to. A sharp wail echoed the sky, and it immediately sounded like Seychelles. The cats hurried to their right, ignoring their own thoughts. England tried to shake away the thoughts of Seychelles being hurt. He jumped through the ferns with the others to see Seychelles standing over the body of a dead fox. The fox was on the ground, it's pelt ruffled, and foam dripping out of it's mouth.

Rabies. It strikes again.

"Stand back!" Norway scolded. Seychelles immediately ran beside England; and panted with nervous breaths. "I just wanted to follow the deer!" she exclaimed, "and then I found _this!_"

She sounded terrified. "There, there." England licked her ear reassuringly, "it'll be alright love."

"No it won't!" she screeched, "what if one of us catches it?!"

"It can't be done unless one of us gets bitten by an animal with the sickness." Norway began, "let's make sure that _never_ happens."

"Agreed," America mewed, "let's get back to base. We've explored enough." America began to walk to the bushes, but his tail fluffed up in surprise. He wasn't the only one who heard the rustling behind them. They all turned. A large tabby with a nick in his ear emerged from the bushes, followed by a light blue-grey cat. The cats looked at them, their eyes confused. "Who are you?" the large tabby asked.

The countries had no idea who they were. "Who are _you?_" America retorted.

The tabby stepped back and gazed at him with hostility burning in his eyes, "Ok jeez! _Sorry_ Mr. attitude! I'm Snake." He turned to the other cat, "this is Ice."

Ice dipped his head, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," America meowed, "Goodbye." America turned to the bushes again.

"Wait!" Snake mewed, "Where'd you all come from? We've never seen you around here before."  
America turned to the cats. Did they live around here? They must be rouges. "I'm America. This is England, Norway, Seychelles, Wy and Sealand." All the cats dipped their heads to the rouges.  
The rouges returned the same gesture. "Interesting names you've got there," Snake began, "Anyway, welcome to the forest. We don't mind sharing territory with you; right Ice?"

"Not at all."

America flicked his ear with a smile, "Wonderful. It was nice meeting you all, but we must get back to our friends. Have a good da-"

"There are more of you?!" Snake's eyes widened, "Wow! Like a group?"

"Yes."

"Woah! Well, see you later! Don't want to keep you!" With a flick of his tail Snake raced through the bushes, followed by Ice. America flicked his ears with interest, "They were nice." He mewed.

"Yeah," England meowed, "They were."

"Let's go back now." America began, "I'm hungry."

_What else is new?_ England thought. "Ok let's go." He signaled with a flick of his tail for the others to follow, and they did.

Back at base, England sat himself down and began gnawing at a mouse. All around the base, everything seemed to be going ok, considering what happened yesterday. However, Poland and China seemed to be taking the separation in the worst way possible. China had lost Japan, the nation he cared so much for, and Poland lost his dear friend.

Then again, he heard Poland mention Lithuania had not been getting along with him recently; which was weird, since they've been friends for so long. He felt China's pain though. Japan left them for a friend.

England padded to China and rested his tail on his shoulder. China had been laying down all day and had not gotten up. Poland at least was around and moving. China had just left himself to wallow around in his own sadness. America wanted to tell him to do something, but since China was in difficult emotional pain, he understood.

"China, come on. You cannot mope around like this forever. Japan is still in the forest, just not with us. You can go visit him."

China turned his head and let his sad gaze fall onto England's concerned gaze: "I don't know. Do you think Germany would let me?"

"Of course! You remember what he said; no fighting, were just separated. I'm sure we can go visit him."

China just turned his head back over and let out a groan of pain, "No, England. You know Germany. Its probably his territory now, and he won't want us to tread on it."

England was withdrawn. What did China mean by all this? Germany would let them visit each other!...wouldn't he? Now England was curious about it. Germany is strict, but keeping them apart from each other that much? He wouldn't do that would he?

"China why do you think this?" He asked concerned. China gazed back to him, giving the younger cat a sympathetic smile.  
"You still don't understand, do you~aru? Well, I guess I'll tell you. I'm one of the oldest nations on this planet. I have many stories to tell, but this one is of great importance."

England made himself comfortable. China continued:

"I've watched countries develop over the thousands of years I've been alive. Every time they start out as friends with someone, then they leave and claim their own territory. They leave you, they claim their own land, and they'll fight you for it. So help if you tread on their land without their permission, bad things happen~aru. Basically a fight~aru."

England could still see the pain in the older cat's amber eyes. _He's talking about the time Japan left him,_ England thought sympathetically. _Then again, he's right. He's right about it all._ He turned his gaze to America, who was placed on the tall rock:

_They all claim their own territory…then leave you…_

….

"Stop west! Look!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany skid to a halt. They had been exploring new territory all morning, and now they came across this:

"A street," Prussia mewed, "remember? We found Italy, Romano and Spain here."

Germany nodded, "We best be careful," he mewed sternly, "cars can come at any time and squash us." Germany noticed something. The street wasn't too big, and not many cars were treading down the street. Suddenly, a vicious red car skid by, spitting stones and releasing a foul gas stench. The cats backed up and squeaked from the flying stones, and Prussia let out a snort of disgust:

"Blech! It smells terrible!"

"Ve~, I agree! I don't want to be near here Germany, let's go back to base now. I think Switzerland is back with his hunting party!" Italy jumped up and down to the thought of it. Germany let out a moan of frustration. They had been out all day exploring new territory, so maybe they should rest.

_See America? I let my cats rest!_

Then again his fellow cats looked exhausted. They had been walking around so much all day, and Prussia let out a loud yawn. Germany thought maybe he did work them a little too hard.

"Ok, let's go back."

"What? West! Let's keep going!"

"No, it's time to rest, right Hungary?" Germany turned to the female cat. She stretched and let out a yawn, "I agree. I'm tired."

"Wonderful."

"You guys go. I'm going to keep going." Prussia padded to the street and smirked. Germany immediately became worried: "Are you sure bruder?"

"Sure! I don't need help." He waved his tail proudly. Germany let out a sigh: "Fine," he mewed, "just don't get run over."

Prussia nodded and dashed across the street. Germany watched him disappear through the bushes on the other side, and he immediately felt his heart beat in fast in his chest with worry. As if she could sense his fear, Hungary placed herself next to him and touched his muzzle with her shoulder. "Don't worry Germany, he'll be fine. I've known him for a long time, and trust me, he can take care of himself."

"Can he?" Germany retorted sarcastically. Hungary giggled and Italy let out a small "Ve~"

"Come on let's go. I want to rest my paws." Hungary rose to her paws and began the lead back to base, Italy high on her heels. Germany sighed and followed slowly. The thought of his brother being hurt or dead was killing him. Deep inside he hoped Hungary was right; could he take care of himself?

Germany walked into the base and saw Russia cleaning his sister's back with his tounge. The Russian cat looked up and smiled, "how was it?"

"Ok," Germany mewed, "we found a street. Beware of cars."

Suddenly, a white, cold drop fell on Germany's nose. He shook his head and looked up. Snow began to fall slowly, but who knew what would happen. They never knew if there could be a blizzard or not.

"Ah, I've been waiting for snow." Russia smiled, "Don't worry, I can help us get through this. I know everything about snow."

"Good." Germany mewed thankfully. Germany padded forward to den, when suddenly rustling in the entrance made him turn around. A white, fluffy cat moved through then opening. He had a leaf full of small plant-herbs in his mouth, and he was looking around; as if he was looking for someone.

"Norway," Germany meowed padding up to the cat, "what do you want?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Norway snarled, "Anyway, I brought you these herbs incase someone gets sick or injured. I need to teach someone here about herbs and medicine, since you no longer have me. Is anyone willing to learn?" he looked around at the crowd of cats. Two cats stepped forward:

"I wouldn't mind," Ukraine mewed thoughtfully.

"I agree," Lichtenstein mewed, "I'd like to help others if they get sick or injured."

"Wonderful," Norway nodded, "Germany, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Germany mewed, dipping his head to the Nordic cat. Norway returned the same padded to Ukraine and Lichtenstein, dropping the leaf of herbs. As he began to teach the two female cats about medicine, Germany noticed his brother push through the bushes. His pelt was rustled with dirt.

"Wow! West! There's so much more on the other side of the street! I found a river, a pond, a lot of tree's and open space, and even better, an alligator!"

"You didn't let it touch you did you?" Germany's eyes widened with concern.

Prussia laughed, "If I let it touch me, don't you think I would be bleeding right now? Even so, nothing can harm me! I'm the awesome Prussia keseseseseesese!"

Oh how Germany wished that was true. "Be careful next time bruder, and take someone with you."

"I was careful!" Prussia retorted, "I'm not hurt right? See? I did awesome! As expected of me." He ended with a snort of amusement. Germany looked away, trying to hide his annoyed gaze.

"Hey you two, do you mind if I leave for a bit?" Austria padded over and stretched his legs, "I want to stretch my legs and walk to that lake I found with America and the others."

"Be careful," Germany warned, "Its their territory now, so they might defend it." Austria gave him a look of confusion, "why? You said no fighting, just separation."

_True_. "Then just be careful." Germany growled. Austria nodded, "Very well."

"I want to come," Hungary moved forward and nuzzled her head against Austria's shoulder, making him blush. Prussia snorted with disgust.

"I you wish, now be careful, both of you." Germany growled. The other two nodded. The padded their way out. Germany's tail tip twitched with worry. What if America wanted to defend his territory, and not share it with them? Germany turned to his brother, "follow them," he ordered, "just make sure they don't get in trouble."

Prussia smirked, "come on west. You don't have to worry _that _much about everyone. It is kind, though, I'll admit. If you want me to, I will." Prussia nodded and stalked off through the bushes, in pursuit of the two cats. Germany turned and walked to his tall rock. He leaped up to the top and looked around. Was everyone happy here? He hoped so. He was trying his best.

….

Austria padded through the bushes around America's base. Even if America wanted to defend his territory, Austria didn't want to get caught. Hungary padded swiftly at his side, looking around with wide green eyes. "Wow Austria, isn't it nice? Animals get to spend all day in a beautiful place like this."

"Yeah, it's nice. At least until you get hurt or dirty."

Hungary giggled. "Let's get to the river. The snow is starting to stick to the ground."

She was right. The snow was thick enough to where it could stick, so Austria knew they needed to hurry. They made their way through the thick bushes, passing a few bramble thickets on the way. The wind rustled through their pelts, and it made the trees yowl with anger. It was as if the trees did not want to be pushed around by the wind.

_I hope none of us get sick,_ Austria thought worriedly, _I don't want anyone to get sick. I don't know what I'd do if Hungary got sick._

The two cats turned and began to pad down the same path they took when they first found the lake. Nighttime was on the horizon. The two pushed their way through the ferns, and they made it to the huge lake. They padded happily to the water, only one problem:

"It's frozen," Austria mewed, "the cold beat us to it."

"No, this could be fun!" Hungary mewed. She put her paw on the ice. It felt very thick, "let's skid on the ice!"

"Are you crazy?!" he jumped back, startled, "What if it breaks?!"

"It won't break," she rolled her eyes, "it will be fun! I want to spend time with you Austria. Let's make this fun." She smiled. Austria blushed to her sentence. He couldn't pass this chance to be with her, "fine," he mumbled, "just be careful."

"Of course," she gave his shoulder an affectionate lick, "come with me." She lead the way onto the ice. She let herself skid across it, and Austria watched, his eyes wide with astonishment and worry, "Be careful!" he called.

"I'm fine!" she called back. She shakily stood up on the ice and shook her fur. She padded the ice with her paw, "as long as we stay on the ice by the land, we'll be safe. Don't go too far."

Austria nodded. He was still worried, but he managed to put his paw on the ice. He carefully put all his paws on the ice, and squeaked with fear when he almost slipped. He heard Hungary giggle, and he blushed with embarrassment. He stood himself up, and finally skid himself next to her. She let out an amused purr as the two began to slide carefully on the ice, using their claws to stop themselves if they had to.

Hungary slid slowly toward the land, "Ok Austria, maybe we should res- Austria! Not that far!"

Austria had been so lost in the fun of it, he realized he had skid out to far. He gulped as he noticed he was standing on thin ice. He solely looked up at Hungary, his purple gaze full of fear. He was shaking with fear and a small tear formed in his eyes.

"Help me….." he whispered, "Help me!"

"Just keep calm, and _slowly_ slide back!" Hungary ordered, "_Slowly!_"

Slowly? _Slowly?!_ That would take too long! The ice would give way if he was to slow! Austria ignored her orders and began to race back.

"AUSTRIA! NO!"

Austria froze. Everything felt like slow motion. He felt his paws give way and fall into freezing, cold water. He watched himself begin to sink further from the hole he had broken in the ice. The water felt cold and sharp. He tried to swim upward, but he could barely see anything in the pitch black water. The only light was from the little hole he made. He tried to swim up again, but felt his breath begin to weaken as he did so. Moving just made his breath fade away deeper. Should he just stop and except his fate?

Suddenly, a shape splashed into the water from the little hole he made in the ice. The shape was that of a cat, and it made it's way for him. Though it was dark, the light shined in the cat, and Austria recognized that scar anywhere.

_Prussia?!_

Prussia swam himself deep into the water. Austria felt the white cat grip the ribbon he wore around his neck with his teeth, and began to drag him upward. However, the more Prussia struggled, the more breath he lost. Prussia was barely able to breath now, and Austria felt breath escape him faster.

Austria looked up to Prussia. The cat's face was blue from no air. Prussia was running out of breath faster then him, what with carrying him and swimming back up. Austria couldn't believe the Prussian cat was doing this for him, after all the quarreling they've done over the years. If Prussia got Austria to the top, he would collapse from exhaustion and sick back into the water.

_I won't let that happen,_ Austria thought, _risking your life for me. If you save me, you'll die. Prussia, make sure Hungary stays safe._

Austria scraped his claws against Prussia's check, making water bubbles of pain escape the white cat's mouth. Austria felt himself once again plunge into the darkness of the water. He winced when Prussia made an attempt to go back for him once more. Suddenly he saw Prussia flinch, and a white light appeared in front of him. As if Prussia had argued with the light, the light shoved him upward, and Prussia floated back to the surface. The light disappeared.

Austria felt his breath finally give out. He slowly closed his eyes as the water dragged him down to the bottom.

Hungary sat at the top of the hole in the ice, her tears of fear and worry escaping her eyes, making little water droplets in the hole of water. She gasped and stepped back when Prussia flew out of the hole, coughing up gallons of water. Hungary grabbed hin by the ribbon he wore around his neck, and dragged him onto the ice. The white cat coughed up more water, and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his pelt, shaking.

"Are you ok?!" Hungary howled, "Where's Austria?!"

Austria. Prussia shivered to the gaze Hungary gave him. The gaze was full of fear, worry, but also hope. Prussia just sat there and shook, hoping she would get the message of what happened.

She did. "No…..NO!" she gazed into the hole, "AUSTRIA! NO!"

Prussia shivered to her shrieks of agony. Her wails of sadness and pain soared through the sky. He noticed her tears fall into the water. Prussia could barely tell, but he was crying too. Suddenly a rumble of thunder escaped the sky, and rain began to fall. It was as if the ancient nations were crying for their dead friend. In honor of the death of the nation, Prussia through his head back and let out a loud howl. The howl for a lost friend. After his howl, he turned and looked up to the sky.

_I tried Austria, I'm sorry. I wanted to save you for Hungary, because she needs you. I know we both love her, but she _really_ loved you. I didn't want to see you go. Hungary needs you, and now you're gone. I'm sorry._

Prussia looked down and shivered, his tears falling onto the thin ice.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

Prussia looked up to see a large tabby cat staring at them from the land. Next to him was a blue-grey cat. "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?!" Prussia howled.

"I'm Snake, and this is Ice!" Snake called, "are you one of America's cats?"

WHAT? America knew these cats? These cats knew _America?_ "How do you know him?!" Prussia growled.

"We met him earlier today! If you need help, we can get you back to him!"

Prussia turned to Hungary. She was still shaking, bent over the hole. Prussia knew they would never be able to make it back to their base tonight, with Hungary grieving like this, and his weak state. Prussia turned to the rouge cats and nodded, "please take us there."

….

England shook the falling snow off his fur. Even though it had started snowing, China still hadn't moved. Thailand had tried to get him up to join a hunting party, but it was in vain. England wondered if the cat would ever move again.

"China, that's it." England padded to him, "We understand how you must feel, and we're sorry." _Trust me, I'm good friends with Japan, _"though you cannot lay down and act defeated and weak like this forever! Are you really going to give in to feeling sorry for yourself? You must contribute to our survival!"

He expected the old cat to turn and retort, but instead he rose to his paws steadily. Was he ok?

As England expected, the old cat turned to him and bared his teeth with rage: "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO~ARU! You haven't lost anyone _precious_ to you yet! But if you _really _want me off my ass so badly, fine. I would have to move eventually. I just wanted more time." The old cat padded to the pile of prey and began to munch at a bird. Maybe he was right. Maybe he needed more time to get used to the fact that his brother left him….again.

That's why he was so sad. Japan left him centuries ago, and being cats in one big group maybe made China happy that he had all his siblings with him again. Especially Japan. Then Japan just left. England felt a pang of sympathy for the old cat.

"Hey! Is anyone there? We traced your scent here! America?" Loud yowls echoed from a few bushes away. Everyone turned when they saw Snake and Ice move through the bushes.

"Snake! Ice!" America mewed happily and jumped off his rock, making his way to the rouges, "How are you?"

"We're fine thanks, but two friends of yours are hurt. We found them by the lake. _On_ the lake actually."

"Huh?"

"Make room for them Ice." Snake ordered. Ice nodded and moved out of the way. Through the bush, Prussia and Hungary came in. They looked worn out and tired; also sad and….was Prussia wet?

"What happened to you?!" America howled with worry. Prussia did not reply. He just turned away. Hungary still had drops of water drip from her sad eyes, and dry tears were seen on Prussia's face.

Something terrible has happened.

"Fetch Norway, now!" America turned and howled to England. England nodded and swiftly ran for the bushes, only to jump in shock when the bushes rustled and Norway walked through.

Perfect timing.

"Norway! I was coming to get you." England mewed, nodding to the two injured cats, "look."

Norway's eyes widened. He immediately raced up to the two, sniffing their fur and checking for injuries. "They're fine, they just need rest," Norway meowed. Norway's ears pricked up for a second, and he turned to Prussia, remembering something: "Where is Austria?"

England forgot, Norway had gone to give them herbs to Germany's group. He must've seen these two walk out. But if they walked out with Austria where was he?

Hungary shook for a moment, and Prussia did the same. Prussia did not turn his gaze away from the ground. "He…..He's dead….."

Every cat went silent. Everyone shared gasps of astonishment. America stepped forward, "Impossible! We're nations! We can't die from that!"

"We're cats now idiot!" Prussia snapped, "no immortality! Now Austria will never be turned back into a nation…..and he'll crumble…..like…..like me."

"This is terrible," Norway mewed, "as cats, we have no immortality. How could Ancient Egypt let this happen?!"

"Ancient Egypt didn't make it happen," Iceland mewed, padding up to them, "it happened on it's own. Hopefully she's there for him now."

"It's my fault," Prussia mewed, "I tried to save him, and….I lost my grip on the ribbon he wore around his neck. I had grabbed it with my teeth to pull him up, but I lost my grip."

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine!" Hungary finally rose to her paws and yowled with anger, "I made us slide on the ice. I wanted to do it for fun! But he went too far and fell through. I should've been there to guide him back to land that last moment, it's my fault!" she wailed, falling to the ground.

"Help her into my den. _Now_." Norway ordered. Iceland nodded and he and Norway helped the grieving female cat to his den. They layed her down in the soft grass. Norway had pushed the snow away to make grass bedding. He padded back to Prussia, "you too. You need to be looked after as well."

Prussia would usually snap back and say he was fine, but considering the condition he was in, he just nodded. Norway helped him to his den and layed him next to Hungary. Norway padded out of the den and left Iceland to watch them. He walked up to England and America, "when do we report this to Germany?"

"That will be scary. Lord knows how he's gonna react." America shook his head sadly, "when they go back tomorrow they can tell him."

"Tomorrow? Their spending the night?" England asked.

"Of course! They're our friends and their hurt and they need help. They couldn't possibly make the walk back to the valley in this condition. They stay tonight. We should all get some rest too, the moon is coming up." America padded to a den and yawned, "Make sure they feel welcomed and are taken care of well; goodnight. Snake and Ice, thank you for your help." He padded into the den.

"You're welcome. We must leave now. Goodnight." Snake and Ice nodded their goodnights to them and exited the base.

England and Norway nodded their replies to him. "They will sleep in my den with me and Iceland," Norway turned to him and mewed, "we know a lot about herbs, and we will watch over them."

"Very well," England nodded, "goodnight."

"Goodnight."

While walking to a den, he heard cats crying small tears and sharing gasps of astonishment.

"Austria's dead!"

"No!"

England didn't want to hear their sad mews anymore. He entered a den and layed himself down in the soft snow. He let a few tears shed from his eyes and trinkle down his face. Austria was gone…..he couldn't believe it…..

….

"Austria?"

Austria opened his eyes. He stood up, shaking. He shook his fur and sat himself down. He looked around. Where was he? There were trees and land. But it all looked different. They seemed to have little stars in them. Austria looked at his pelt; there were small stars in his fur.

Austria turned and his eyes widened when he saw a brown cat sitting in front of him, her gaze showing nothing but seriousness.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

Ancient Egypt narrowed her eyes, "you are in a forest, Austria. A heavenly forest for you to remain for the time being. Until the others die, you remain here."

"What?" Austria looked around. He suddenly remembered he had died drowning in the lake. His gaze returned to the old nation, "are Prussia and Hungary alright?"

"They're fine," Ancient Egypt nodded reassuringly, "however, did you see that white light?"

"Yes?"

"That was me," she mewed, "you think you tried to save Prussia from drowning with you? I stopped him. You had to drown, his time hasn't come yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you all this when I appeared to you all, but to become nations again, you must all die as cats. As cats, there is no immortality for you. You are just cats. Until everyone dies, you will remain here in this heavenly forest. Don't worry, there is plenty of prey and water to eat and drink, not that you can starve of die of thirst anyway, since you're dead."

Austria tried to grasp that all in one moment. They _all _had to die? It sounded insane, but if that's how it must be, it must be. "I understand."

"Good. Don't you _dare_ go to any cat in a dream and tell them this."

"I can do that?"

"Yes. If you tell them this, who knows what will happen? They would panic."

Austria sighed, "Very well."

"Good," she mewed, "I must get back to the other dead nations, "farewell for now."

"Wait! Before you go-"

His calls were in vain. She vanished.

"…Please tell the Holy Roman Empire, if he's there, we miss him…."

….

Prussia looked up to the sky. He really hoped Austria knew he tried to save him for Hungary. Then again, why would he want anyone to die? He would've saved anyone, no matter what the cost. He tried to save him because, well, who wanted any of them to die? No one did. Prussia sighed and returned to his sleep,

_I'm sorry Austria, I'm sorry…_

**Author's note!**

**I'm sorry to all my Austria fans who have read this, but Austria is dead.**

**Well this is how the story is meant to play out. Don't be sad. **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	8. Sick

Chapter 8

**[[Sorry, had to reupload this chapter because of a few mistakes]]**

"_Ancient Egypt! You're here?! How?! Quick, save Austria!"_

"_It is his time Prussia, not yours"_

"_What? WHAT?!"_

_And with that she shoved her paws into his face and sent him back to the surface. With one last glance at Austria's drowning body, he let out a wail of bubbles as he reached the surface…._

…_._

Prussia awoke with a start. He was sitting in America's base still, and everyone was moving around. He dreamt about what Ancient Egypt had said to him. Why? Why did she let it happen?! If only he knew. If he had, he would have given all his breath to argue with her.

"Ah, you're awake; good." Prussia turned and saw Norway trodding to him with a few seeds. "Eat these, they'll calm you. I had to give a lot of these to Hungary."

Prussia thought immediately to the female cat. She had been so distressed after Austria died, and she had been crying until she finally fell asleep. "How's she doing?"

"Not good," Norway shook his head sadly, "she woke up crying, and has become hostile to other cats. She's also warm….she has fever…."

"WHAT?"

"The cold has given her a fever and her depression is not making it better. She's mistaken me and a few other cats as Austria; she's hallucinating."

Prussia shivered. This shouldn't have happened. He should've dodged Ancient Egypt's grasp and gone back for him. He didn't want to see Hungary like this. He stood up slowly, "Am I ok?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yes."

"Then you're ok," Norway mewed, "you can eat something and leave when you like. America's orders."

"Thank you." Prussia nodded and went to a pile of prey the cats shared. He grabbed a mouse and bit at it hungrily. He had to bring something to Hungary. Food might make her feel better. He grabbed another mouse, and began to pad back to Norway's den.

"Don't bring that to her; she won't eat."

Prussia turned sharply to see Iceland standing behind him, "we've tried three times to give her food, but she refuses. Just let her sleep. I feel like….I feel like she's going insane."

"Don't you say that about her!" Prussia dropped the mouse and snapped, "she'll get better! She has to!" _I love her…._

He grabbed the mouse swiftly and dashed back to the den. He flew past Norway and stopped in front of Hungary. She looked terrible. Her breathing was terrible, and she looked sick. Maybe Iceland was right. But she had to recognize him. "Hungary? I've brought you food."

The sick cat looked up weakly from her sleep, narrowing her eyes, "P-Prussia?"

"Yes! You recognized me! Here, I've brought you food!" he moved the mouse to her with his paw. She just stared at it for a few moments, then shook her head, "I don't want to eat. I don't want to move. Just leave me alone."

"But Hungary!"

"Go away dammit!" she let out a loud cough and fell back into her bedding, "just go away…."

"But-but we have to get back to our base. Eat and then we'll go…"

"I'm not going back."

"WHAT?"

Hungary looked up at him with angry eyes, and for a moment Prussia thought she was going to lash her paw at him with unsheathed claws. She just glared at him with pure hostility, "I _can't_ go back, not with the condition I'm in. I feel terrible, and I'm just too depressed. Plus, Austria's scent is still there. I don't want to go back to a place that still reminds me of him."

"But-but we need you! I need you!"

"I know," she mewed, "but I just can't. Just go without me."

"She's right," Prussia looked up swiftly to see Norway padding up to them. He sat himself down beside Hungary, "she can't go, not in her condition. She needs to remain here. If you want, I can come with you to explain to Germany."

"But-!"

"No 'buts' Prussia. She stays." Norway padded to the entrance of his den, "I'll take you home. You can visit her whenever you want."

Prussia didn't want to leave her. He loved her. But he glanced at her once more. She looked so sick and depressed. It's as if she never wanted to move again. "Ok, let's go."

He touched his nose to Hungary's shoulder and whispered, "Goodbye. I'll visit you soon."

Her only response was a heavy sigh. He realized she could barely even talk. He just sighed and walked out with Norway, and they began the small journey back to his base.

….

"WHAT?" Germany backed up after hearing the news. All the cats gasped with shock, and Prussia just turned away, small tears forming in his eyes.  
"She'll stay with us; her condition his terribly serious."

"No! She belongs here!" Germany spat back.

"She said herself she doesn't want to come back. Right Prussia?"

Prussia looked up, "Right. Believe him west; she told me herself she doesn't want to come back."

Germany's eyes widened. Why wouldn't she want to come back? Germany didn't want to ask, but Norway did say she had a fever. If it was that serious, she should stay with them until she recovers….if she recovers.  
Germany shook his head. Why would he think that?! _Stop that! She'll survive!_

"Poor Ms. Hungary….Poor Mr. Austria….." Italy mewed softly with a tiny wail. Germany remembered Italy had known them his whole life. It must've devastated him more then anyone else. "I must go," Norway mewed, "You may visit Hungary whenever you like."

Norway dipped his head then raced his way back through the ferns. Finally Prussia felt the freedom to break down. He dashed to Germany and placed his head on the grey cat's shoulder, releasing tears from his crimson eyes. "West! Why west?! WHY?!"

Germany had to reply. He didn't want to see his brother upset, but what could he say? Small wails beside him signaled Italy had begun to cry as well.

"This is a sad day for all of us," Monaco mewed, "but we must stay strong." She looked to Germany, who in return nodded. "We must stay strong. Bruder, stand straight with your head high. We must continue until the spell breaks. We cannot stay sad this way the whole time we're here."

Prussia released his grip from Germany and sniffed. Her looked up to his brother and nodded, "Very well. I'll take a hunting party if you want."

"If you don't mind. Take Switzerland and Belarus with you."

"Ok." Prussia sighed. He nodded to the other cats to join him, and they rushed out through the ferns after him. Germany sighed and looked at the others. They were still distraught after what just happened, but they had gone to work as he ordered. Estonia walked up to him, "We should be extra careful, so something like this doesn't happen again."

"You _think?_" Germany sneered sarcastically. Estonia stepped back nervously, but hate filled his eyes. "I understand you're not in a good mood Germany, but don't take it out on everyone else."

Germany raked his claws against the earth, "I know what I'm doing. Why don't you go join your other three friends?"

Estonia let out a small hiss and stalked off towards Lithuania and Latvia. Germany paused and realized what he had just said. _What am I doing? If I do things like this, they'll run back to America. Was America right about me? _

Letting out a frustrated hiss, he jumped to the top of his rock and sat there with burning hate in his blue gaze. Monaco looked up to him and shook her head slowly, walking away.

What was she thinking? Germany wanted to jump down and scratch her side to teach her a lesson. What the hell? All this word about Austria's death and Hungary's leaving was driving him insane. Maybe he should nap. He wasn't one for naps, but he needed one now. He curled up on his rock and drifted off to sleep, hoping this would cure him.

…

"Hungary, you must eat."

"NO! Get it away from me!" she shot the mouse away and turned around, curling up in the bedding. Norway sighed and retreated outside, sitting himself down. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. He wondered how things were going on in Germany's base.

Probably not good.

"She still not eating?" Norway turned as Denmark padded up to his side.

"No, she's not. I'm worried." She shook his head in disappointment. How could he not fix her? This was killing him. He needed to do something. But what?

"Don't feel down on yourself Nor," Denmark mewed, "it's not your fault."

_No, it is. I can't heal her. _"I know."

Denmark nodded and padded off, joining the conversation that went on with Taiwan and Vietnam.

"Hungary, please eat. You must eat."

"I SAID NO. If you're other Nordic friends couldn't get me to eat, what makes you think you can do it you Finnish brat?"

Finland squeaked at her hostile comment. He turned away sadly and sat next to Norway, "I tried."

"She didn't mean it, Finland. She's just sick. Give her time to heal."

"I know." Finland turned and walked to the tall ferns where Sweden was talking to China and Thailand. Norway felt really bad he couldn't help. Iceland did his best too, and nothing worked, Thailand had even gone up to her and tried to talk to her with his special charm, but nothing worked.

Even Canada's quiet voice failed. If anything, they could really use Spain's charm more then anyone's right now. Then again, if she said no to everyone else, what would be the point? Letting out a distressed and frustrated sigh, Norway padded up to America and England, who had been sitting on the tall rock. "I've tried my best. There's nothing I can do."

"I know you tried Norway. It's not your fault." America mewed. At least he understood. Norway sighed and jumped from the rock, padding to the ferns. He needed to take a walk, _badly_.

"I'll come with you," Norway turned to see Canada padding toward him. "I need to take a walk as well. Barely anyone knows I'm even here, so I want to escape base for a little while."

Norway nodded, "Come on then." The two cats walked through the ferns, padding towards the lake. "Stop. Let's not go to the lake. Not after what happened."

"I agree," Canada mewed, "I still can't take it."

Norway nodded. They turned to the left and began to walk through small bushes. Small birds flew away as they padded on the soft snow. The passed a few deer tracks on the way. Norway turned his head and his eyes widened. "Do you smell that?"

Canada's eyes widened, "Fox stench."

Norway began to pad to the left, where the reek was strongest. He looked through a few tall ferns and his eyes widened when he saw a huge slope that padded into s large hole. A fox den. He could hear small whines coming from the back of it, and realized there were pups inside. The mother must be out hunting. "We need to get away from here," he mewed, _"Now."_

Canada nodded swiftly, "we must warn the others."

The two cats raced back to the base and burst through the ferns, racing to America. "America! We have news!"

America turned and angled his ears to the two cats, "What is it?"

"We found a fox den," Canada panted, "Fox pups and a mother."

America's eyes widened, "You must show me. We need to keep everyone away from there, and that area. Foxes could kill a cat easily. We must warn the other's immediately."

"Agreed," Norway mewed, "you best call a meeting."

America nodded and rose his head to howl, but a sudden shriek came from Norway's den, making everyone turn with fear to hid den. "What the hell?!" Norway snapped.

Finland raced out, his eyes teary and wide with worry, "Hungary's gone!"

**Author's note!**

**Dun dun dunnnn! Short chapter I know. But big cliffhanger!  
I hope you all enjoyed :3**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	9. iNSaNiTY

Chapter 9

"Where could she have gone?! More importantly, HOW did she get out in her condition?!" America yowled angrily. England turned to him, "How the hell should we know?!"

"Did anyone see her leave?!" Norway called. Everyone shook they're heads. Norway panted with worry. Where could she have gone? THE LAKE. "Maybe we should check the lake! But just to be safe, we should check the whole forest."

"Good thinking." America mewed. _But we haven't seen the whole forest yet._ _It doesn't matter right now. _"I need a search party to go out right now! Australia, lead it!"

"Will do! New Zealand, China, Korea, and Thailand! Come with me!" Australia raced to the lake, the other cats following behind him. America turned to everyone else. "I want a party to go to the places we have not yet gone. Remember, she's sick and delirious, so go easy on her."

The others nodded. "Nordics, except for Norway, go as far as you can to unseen territory. Be careful. Finland leads the party." Finland nodded and raced through the bushes to unknown territory, the Nordics racing behind him. Norway turned to him, "Why didn't I go?"

"I need you here. I need you to come with me to Germany's base."

"HUH?"

"She could be around there. She's delirious remember? She could've gone back there or around there because that's where she was with Austria for so long. We should go warn them nevertheless. They could help us."

"Right." Norway nodded. America turned to England, "You come too."

"Alright." England dipped his head. America, Norway and England leaped down from the rock, dashing to the ferns. They exploded from the ferns and continued to race down the forest path as far as they could to Germany's base. Strange, Hungary's scent was nowhere. Was it covered up by the snow? No, it hadn't snowed to cover it up. Somehow she got away without leaving her scent anywhere. As insane as it was, England shook the thought out of his mind and continued to run next to America.

….

Prussia padded to the prey Russia and Belarus had caught and picked up a pigeon. He began to munch on it slowly, until a shadow appeared over him.

"Bruder, are you still worried about Hungary?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. She'll get better. America and Norway will watch over her." Germany wrapped his tail around his brother, who in return swallowed his prey. He turned away and sighed, "I guess."

Germany shook a little when he mentioned America though. He was still a little unnerved about the American cat, challenging his leadership a few days ago. The cold wind distracted him from his thoughts. It was really cold today.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the entrance to the base. Germany turned sharply to see Norway, England, and _America_ dash through the ferns, panting widely.

"G-Germany." America panted.

Germany narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"H-H-" America panted. England couldn't even answer from all the running. Norway coughed a little and stepped forward, "We have bad news."

"Eh?"

"Hungary's gone!" America wailed, "she disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Germany and Prussia screamed. The others gasped in fear. Germany was shocked and confused. Where would she go? And in her condition? "How'd she get out?! She's sick!"

"She's also delirious," Norway growled lowly, "she could've mistaken anything _for anything_."

"HUH?"

"Never mind. Point is, her grief for Austria and fever is making her insane and delirious. She's snapped at everyone in our base, calls almost everyone Austria, and was yelling and crying in her sleep. We need to find her before she hurts herself, _now."_ Norway growled.

"No shit Sherlock!" Germany snapped, "I want a search party out now!" he turned to his cats, "Monaco, take Russia, Switzerland and Ukraine with you!"

"I'M GOING ALONE!" Prussia dashed through the ferns alone, racing for unknown territory.  
"Bruder stop! Get back here!" Germany howled. His howls were in vain. He was already gone. Germany shook his head with a low growl. "Dammit….DAMMIT! SEARCH PARTY! GO NOW!"

The cats shivered and raced out of the base. America turned to Germany and narrowed his eyes, "Calm down. Don't take it out on them."

"DON'T YOU QUESTION MY LEADERSHIP. NOT AGAIN." Germany snarled scornfully. America twitched an ear but said nothing. _He's slowly losing sanity. _He thought, _living here is driving him crazy._

America knew Germany was just worried, but he didn't need to act so fearful. America just turned to Norway, "We should get back to base incase a party comes back with news of Hungary. Maybe they found her."

"Right." He nodded. America turned back to Germany, "If you find her, she may remain here if she wishes. However, if she wishes to come back to my base, she is welcome. Good luck to you if you find her."

_Get out of here, _"Right. Goodbye." Germany snarled. America just nodded and with a flick of his tail, lead his cats back to his base. Germany turned away and snarled under his breath. Why was all this happening? Poor Hungary. They needed to find her. Then he thought of his brother. His brother loved her deep inside. She ran away and Prussia just dashed out to follow her. Germany thought maybe he should go after him.

No, his brother could handle himself…..Couldn't he?

….

Prussia dashed through the ferns and tall grass. They had yet to explore this part of the forest, but who knows? She could've come this way. Suddenly, the trees and grass started to depart a little behind him, and the grass got shorter and smaller. Loud rumbling could be heard in the distance. Prussia raced ahead, and came to a quick stop when he was standing over a cliff.

His eyes widened. The cliff was far, but he could clearly see the bottom. There was land by a small river that stopped at the edge of the cliff, and ahead a loud waterfall was seen, spewing water over the edge of the cliff. Prussia looked around. She wouldn't be around this dangerous place would she?

What if she fell off the cliff? With terror he looked down again. She wasn't there. With a sigh of relief he looked around some more. He walked a few paces forward, but stopped when he noticed some movement down by a few rocks. His eyes widened when he saw that a part of the cliff was a bunch of rocks piled over each other, leading down to the bottom of the cliff to the small river below. Prussia didn't want to go there, 'cause he could slip.

He noticed the small movement again. He turned and looked again, and nearly screamed when he saw Hungary slowly stepping down the stones. What was she doing?!

"A river! Austria, I'm coming!" she cried to the bottom of the cliff.

She was still delirious. "Hungary, get away from there!" he cried.

She flicked her ear but didn't answer. She continued slowly down the stones, making sure she didn't slip. She panted widely from being tired and walking so much. Her sickness was taking over him. She could faint and fall! "Hungary!"

Once again she didn't respond. She just kept going. Ok that's it. Prussia made his way over the tall ferns and began to walk to her. He froze when he heard loud growling ahead of him. Hungary heard it too; she turned her head and her eyes widened. Prussia nearly shrieked with fear when a large, hungry wolf appeared from the bushes. It was tall and it's jaws were dripping with drool. It looked around, sniffing. It could smell them!

Prussia ducked under the tall grass. He only prayed to god that Hungary did something to hide.

"Germany! What are you doing here? I don't want company with me!"

Prussia looked up. _No…._  
Hungary had gone back up the stones, walking straight towards the wolf. The wolf was grey. She thought it was Germany.

"Hungary, no! That's not west! Get away from there! Hungary!"

The wolf flicked it's ear, but payed no attention to the crying Prussian cat. He was interested in the free meal climbing up the rocks. Prussia bared his teeth and began to spring forward.

"Germany! I said go away!" Hungary snarled. Prussia's eyes widened. She was standing right in front of the wolf.

"Hungary, I'm coming!"

Too late. With a quick swing of it's paw the wolf hit her below the chin, sending her upward into the air….down the cliff.

"NO!" he cried. He froze in place with shock. There were loud thumps coming from the Hungarian cat's body as she hit the rocks below, falling to the land below. Prussia looked at the wolf. It looked like it lost interest in her and turned away, walking away through the ferns.

_YOU CRUEL BEAST! _"HUNGARY, I'M COMING!"

It didn't take him long to climb down the wet stones and reach the cat's motionless body. He gasped and nearly gagged when he saw her. She was splayed on the ground beside the river, blood spilling from her back, mouth and head. Her head looked as if it was spewing the most blood. Prussia wailed and ran beside her. "HUNGARY! NO HUNGARY! PLEASE WAKE UP! HUNGARY!"

The cat slowly opened her eyes. "P-Prussia? Is that you?"

"YES! Hold on! I'll get Ukraine!"

"No Prussia," she coughed up a little blood, "I-I can't make it."

"What? NO! Don't talk like that! I'll get help!"

"No stop….please. Prussia, I don't want to see you in pain. But I-" she coughed, "I just can't make it. My breath is weakening, and it hurts so bad. I….I….I hope you know….I always loved you too."

"What? Hungary!"

Hungary put her paw down. She coughed one more time, then her body went limp. The breeze ruffled her fur, and the blood began to dry on her fur. Her breathing stopped.

She was dead.

"HUNGARY! HUNGARY PLEASE NO!" he wailed, tears falling down his face. He layed his head on her body with his paws, and his tears fell onto her orange and white fur, "I-I NEED YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE HUNGARY, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!"

His calls weren't going to do anything, he realized. She was already gone. He stood up and sniffed. He threw back his head and let out a loud wail, which echoed the sky, making birds retreat from their nests. He looked back down at her broken body. First Austria and now this. He knew her for so long, and now she was gone. This wasn't fair…..it wasn't fair at all. Prussia looked to the sky,

_Take care of her, Austria. Take care of her._

….

Hungary opened her eyes swiftly. She looked around. There were stars everywhere, even in her fur. What was happening? Where was she?

"H-Hello?" she called. No one answered. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her, she turned and stared. Her eyes widened when she recognized the cat in front of her.

"AUSTRIA!" She cried, running to him. She nuzzled his shoulder, and he returned the same. Starry tears fell from both they're faces. "Oh, Hungary," he mewed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she mewed. Her eyes widened and she stepped back for a minute. "What's wrong?" Austria mewed.

"A-am I dead?"

"Yes."

"But-but how?"

Austria explained everything. Hungary's eyes widened, then she just shook her head sadly, "Oh, I see."

"I know it's confusing, but Ancient Egypt said it must be. You must not tell anyone this in a dream, because you can visit the other cats in a dream." He mewed sternly.

"I can do that?"

"I said the same thing, heh heh. But yes, you can." He stepped forward and nuzzled her.

Hungary looked away. "You're death made me mad. I was so sad you left me, and then I got sick. I…I went insane….and I'm so ashamed of it."

"Don't be," he licked her ear, "It's not your fault."

"I know," she mewed, placing her paw on his. He blushed for a moment. Hungary turned away again and let out a sad sigh, "Poor Prussia."

"Hm?"

"I left him. He needed me. He was so worried about me when I was sick, and he tried to save me. I….I never knew he cared about me so much." She put her head under his chin and let out a small squeak of sadness. Austria licked her ear, "I know," he mewed, "He'll have to get along without you. For now."

"I know," she mewed. She moved her head from his chin and licked his cheek, 'I'm happy to be with you again."

"Me too," he mewed.

"Oh, Austria?"

"Yes?"

"I-is he here?"

Austria looked at her with a confused expression, "who?"

She paused for a moment, "…..Holy Rome…."

Austria's eyes widened. He sighed and shook his head, "No he's not."

"What? How?"

"I do not know. He might be with Ancient Egypt. I asked her the same thing, but she didn't respond. I'm sorry Hungary."

"Don't be," she purred, licking his cheek. The two cats smiled and layed themselves down on the starry grass, falling asleep.

….

Prussia stepped through the ferns of the valley entrance, holding Hungary's body in his jaws. Germany was the first to notice. "HUNGARY!"

The other cats turned sharply and gasped. Prussia slowly put her on the ground and sniffed, "I-I found her…."

With a strong wail from each of them, each cat ran to her bloody body, wailing with terror. Germany stood over her, eyes wide with shock, "H-how did this happen?"

"She was delirious. She was climbing down a cliff, because she thought Austria was at the bottom. A wolf came over and instead of hiding from it, she walked up to it….she thought it was you."

Germany flinched, "Me?"

"Yes you. It had grey fur, so she though it was you. I ran, trying to reach them, but it threw her over the cliff before I could get there…I'm so ashamed of myself." He hung his head in shame.

Germany just stared at the dead body. He wasn't lying; there was wolf scent on her chin. Germany sat himself down and cried. He was failing! Failing as a leader! Ukraine sniffed, "I wish we could've helped her."

"I know," Germany mewed, looking up, "but now she's gone. Let's find an appropriate place to bury her." The other cats nodded. Russia and Switzerland slowly picked up her body and began to walk to the forest, searching for a place to bury her. Germany noticed his brother hadn't moved. "Bruder?" he mewed worriedly.

Prussia didn't even move. He just growled, "NO WEST, NO."

"No what?"

"JUST NO, OK?! JUST NO! I lost Hungary, ok? I'm so ashamed of myself that I was right there and I couldn't get to her in time. Her and Austria, gone! Now leave me alone!" he turned and stalked off to the den.

"Arent you going to join us for her burial?!" Germany called.

"Yes, you idiot, yes! Just give me a minute!" Prussia cried. Germany flinched. ….Idiot? His brother never called him that. It actually hurt. Germany sighed. It wasn't his fault; he was sad. He said things he didn't mean without noticing it, of course that would happen. Suddenly Germany realized something.

_What if Hungary's death makes him insane? Like Austria's death did to Hungary? My god….everyone is going to eventually lose their minds if someone else dies._

Later on the held the burial ceremony for Hungary. Prussia felt terrible. He would never be able to breath in her warm scent, or talk to her, or feel her again. It devastated him. When they all walked back to the base, Prussia walked into the den and layed himself down. More tears escaped his eyes, and he tried to go to sleep.

"Bruder?" Prussia flicked his ears to the sound of Germany at the entrance to the den, "It-it'll be ok."

"No west, it won't." he sighed, "It won't."

Germany sighed and walked out, leaping onto his rock. Why was this happening? He sighed and layed himself down on his rock, letting confusion drag him to sleep.

Prussia curled himself up in his soft bedding and released a few more tears before finally falling asleep. She was gone. She was just…..gone.

**Author's note!**

**I'm sorry people. Hungary is dead.**

**I', sorry to all Hungary fans who read this. I love Hungary trust me, but this is the plot of the story so yeah. **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	10. Injury

Chapter 10

"W-what? Hungary's dead? That's…..that's terrible…" America looked down to his paws. Japan had come to give them the message.

"Hai. Prussia-kun is not doing well over it. He could get sick like her." Japan sighed. America looked up, wide eyed. Another one? That can't happen! "You better make sure Ukraine and Lichtenstein watch him."

"Germany-san is doing that. I must go. Sayonara." Japan dipped his head and began to pad to the ferns. England flinched when he walked by China. China had lifted his head to see him, but Japan didn't even look at him. He just walked out.

_He must feel ashamed._ England thought sympathetically. Japan just walked out, China watching him. Thailand had turned his head away, and he could faintly see Taiwan shed a few tears. He forgot Taiwan had a crush on him. None of Japan's siblings had gone to talk to him. It was heartbreaking.

China just sighed sadly and placed his head back onto the rock he was laying on. He flicked his tail-tip. England felt sorry for him, "I feel bad for him." He admitted to America.

"Don't be, he'll get over it. He must come over it, like Prussia must come over Hungary." America mewed. England winced at how serious America sounded. It's like he didn't even care China was hurt. "I'm gonna go talk to him." England mewed.

"Good luck. Last time someone tried that they got hissed away by the old man." America flicked his tail irritably. England sighed and jumped down from the rock, padding to China. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his legs, "China, get up. You can't be like this forever."

"I GOT UP YESTERDAY~ARU. REMEMBER? WHEN I WENT TO GO SEARCH FOR HUNGARY?"

_Damn!_ "Yes, I remember. Please don't treat everyone so rudely. We're a small clan of cats now. We must get used to each other while we're here, so please."

China just flicked his tail irritably, "I KNOW~ARU. I KNOW."

_You're insane, old man. _"Ok fine." With a flick of his tail England walked off. He grabbed a mouse Denmark had killed and began to munch on it hungrily. He watched everyone in the base. They all seemed fine! Poland seemed to be doing well, despite the fact Lithuania wasn't here. Every one of Japan's siblings seemed fine except for China. Even Taiwan! He felt a pang of sympathy for those who weren't used to it yet.

"Hey Roma, want to go hunting?"

"Shut up you bastard I'm already eating."

"You're mean Roma."

England couldn't help but chuckle at those two. France and Spain seemed to be doing fine despite their third friend leaving. He was sure they missed Prussia, and felt worried about his well-being right now; now that Hungary's dead.

"Hey, hey England old chap," England turned to Australia, who padded up and sat beside him, "I want to take out a hunting party. It's serious."

"Huh?"

"If a wolf killed Hungary, who else knows what's out here? For this hunting party, I want the strongest cats with me. Not America though. He should stay here and watch over base."

Australia was really thinking smart. Maybe he should've been successor? No. America made his choice. "If you want. Take whoever you think is really strong."

"Great. Listen up!" He turned to everyone, who turned their heads to his call, "There are huge animals in this forest who could kill us at any turn, therefore I want a _strong _hunting party with me! I want France, Spain, Vietnam, and China!"

England saw China flinch. England thought it was nice of Australia to include him in this, 'strong' hunting party. It might make him feel better.

"M-me~aru? After my behavior?" he stood up shakily.

"Yes, sir, you. Get up and we'll go." Australia padded to the ferns, France, Spain and Vietnam behind him. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" China snapped with a yawn. He was tired from laying down all day. China followed them out of the base swiftly. England watched them disappear through the ferns. It was interesting how eager China can be over food.

"Well, I hope they catch nothing with rabies." England flinched when Seychelles padded up to him and sat next to him, "When I found that fox with rabies, it was terrifying. It looked so dead in the eyes. I really don't want to see any of us like that." She looked down nervously.

"We won't," England licked her ear, "I promise."

She smiled, "Yeah."

"England, Seychelles, come up here please." America ordered. The two nodded and ran to the rock. They leaped up, "What is it America?" England mewed.

"How is this whole rabies thing? Where is Norway?"

"I think he's getting more healing herbs." Seychelles turned to the ferns, "why?"

"This rabies thing. Yesterday New Zealand said he saw a vole with foam spewing from it's mouth. No one had been bitten right?" America twitched his paws impatiently. England flicked his ear, _I hope he's not too worried about this._ "If someone had been bitten, don't you think they'd be coughing up foam and slowly dying now?" England narrowed his eyes.

"True, sorry. I'm just worried." America sighed.

"It's ok," Seychelles mewed, "We understand being in charge of all these cats is a big responsibility. The weight if the responsibility must make you tired. Why don't you nap?"

"Can't nap, I've got to watch over everyone, and look for danger." America looked ahead. He began to scan the forest. Seychelles chuckled, "Ok then. Well good luck." She nodded to England and leaped from the rock, padding away.

"Don't worry America. If you want, I can look after things for a while." England said. America turned to him and his tail-tip twitched, "No Iggy, I got it."

"You sure?"

"I said I got it!" he snapped.  
"Ok!" England snarled, turning away. Jeez, he knew he had a big responsibility but still! He though to what Seychelles said. He was just tired, and the weight of this responsibility was crushing him. Maybe he did need a nap.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!"

England was averted from his thoughts when a loud shriek rang through the air. Everyone turned their heads sharply to the right, their eyes widened.

"What was that?!" Poland shrieked.

"AUSTRALIA!" They heard China's howl in the distance. England shook with fear. _No….Not another one!_ "America, we must go!"

"I know! Norway, Iceland, come with us!" he ordered. The other two nodded. Leaping down from the rock, America and England took the lead with the other two behind them. They raced through the bushes, trying to scent the others. "This way!" America cried. They began to dash to the left, dodging tall grass and small birds, which flew into the air with fear.

The smell of blood hit England's nose. Someone was hurt. America raced ahead but came to a swift stop, making England crash into him. "Ow!"

"OH MY GOD." America meowed. His meow sounded so terrified. England raced next to him, and gasped at what they saw.

Australia's leg was caught in a metal animal trap. Blood was gushing out rapidly, and the poor cat was wailing in pain, tears erupting from his eyes. "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" He cried.

"We're trying!" China mewed. England turned to the cats who were in the party that had set out. France and Spain looked terrified, even Vietnam looked scared. Immediately France and Spain dashed to the metal trap and began trying to pry it off with their teeth.

"Stop! Your teeth will break!" America cried. The two let go. Spain shot him an irritated glance, "Well what are we supposed to do?! If we use our paws, the metal-pointy things on this thing will just go through them!"

"I agree!" France spat, "There's no other choice!"

They were right. "America, we have to. Just be careful!" England cried. The other cats nodded and began to pull again. Every time they pulled Australia squealed with pain. England was terrified for his former colony. He tried his best, trying not to break his teeth. Finally they were able to pry it off enough for China to race over and move the injured cat's leg from under the trap. The cats released the metal trap and gasped, their teeth hurting.

Australia wailed and flailed on the ground. "It hurts! It hurts!" he cried. The blood from his injured leg splattered on the ground. Norway raced to him and put his paw on his head to stop him. "Stop it," he growled, "You're going to make it worse if you flail like that."

Australia stopped moving. He just kept crying from the pain. England could understand the pain he was in. It felt terrible. He understood harsh pain. _I remember the revolutionary war….._

"Iceland, help me carry him. We need to get him back fast." Norway turned his head to America, "The bleeding must be stopped and it must be treated immediately. Without heal, the large cut wound can get infected, or it could bleed out and he could die. Hurry!" He grabbed Australia with Iceland and they raced back to base. The other cats followed swiftly behind.

_New Zealand's face when he sees this….._England though worriedly.

They raced into the base. Norway and Iceland flew into the den and immediately set him down, placing cold, wet moss on his wound. Australia let out a quick squeal of pain.

"Ah! No! Australia!" New Zealand raced over to them. He crouched next to Australia and sobbed, "It's ok! I'm here!"

"Move!" Norway ordered, "How can we get things done if you're here?!"

New Zealand squeaked and raced next to England, sniffing. "Will he be ok?" New Zealand sniffed.

"I hope so," England mewed. He really did. He couldn't stand to see his former colony like this. He saw Australia wince with pain every time Norway and Iceland touched his wound. England felt sorrow and worry pang his chest.

….

"How is he?" England walked over to Norway's den. It had been a few hours since the incident. Norway and Iceland had ordered everyone to stay out and away from the den as they did their best with the injured cat. Norway sighed and walked up to him. He sat himself down in front of him and shook his head. "Not good. The wound is so deep into his leg it's insane. We've done the best we could but…..he won't be able to walk right again. He can't hunt ever again, or at least for a while in that matter."

England's eyes widened. No….this couldn't happen! "Can't you do anything else?!" he wailed.

Norway shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. We we're able to stop the bleeding and stop infection, but we can't do anything about the wound. I'm sorry England."

England sighed. "It's alright. It's not your fault. I'm just worried about how New Zealand will react to this. Do you think I could talk to him?" He looked to Australia.

"He's sleeping now," Norway mewed, "In the morning. You best get sleep too, it's late."

He was right. The sun had gone down, and it was cold. "Ok, goodnight." England dipped his head and walked towards the den.

"Goodnight." Norway replied, walking towards his den.

Walking into the den, England looked to New Zealand. The poor cat was shivering in his spot, and his eyes looked wet from crying. England wanted to tell him it was ok, but that would be a lie. He couldn't lie about Australia's condition. He sighed and walked to his spot. He set himself down and sighed. This just happened to his former colony. He felt himself just fall asleep.

…

England emerged from the den the next morning. He stretched and yawned. He looked to Norway's den. Oh no. New Zealand was already in there, laying next to Australia. England padded up to the den, listening.

"Australia, I'm sorry this happened to you. Please, talk to me." New Zealand begged.

"No, go away. I can't even walk properly. Just get out. Please." Australia sighed. He sounded so depressed. England felt so sorry for him. _Norway must've told him everything._ England thought.

"Australia-"

"New Zealand, please. I just want to be alone right now." Australia begged sadly. New Zealnd sighed but nodded, "Very well." He got up and padded next to England. "At least he's not as mean as Hungary was. And he has worse." New Zealnd sniffed and walked. England felt so bad for him. They were good friends, and now this happened.

England padded up to the injured cat, "Australia, it's ok. No one thinks less of you for this."

"Go away," he mewed in all seriousness, "please."

England sighed, "Ok." He mewed. He walked back outside and sat himself down. Norway padded up to him, "Just give him time. He just has to get used to the fact that he, well, can't walk much anymore."

"I know," England replied. "I'm just worried about his well-being right now. He doesn't seem to be going insane like Hungary, which is good. But still, I'm worried."

"I know. He's your former colony, I understand that you still worry about him." Norway glanced at Iceland, _I know how you feel._

England sighed and looked to the sky. _I hope he comes out of this ok._

**Author's note!**

**Short chapter is short I know. Well, I hope this is good. No death, just injury. Australia lives to see another day yay :D**


	11. The plan

Chapter 11

The ground felt wet from the rainstorm last night. It had started immediately when England went to bed. The Thunder and rain, even the trees and wind sounded terrifying. However, the next morning was quiet with nothing to bother them. Only a few hawks that flew not too far away; from which they would have to hide from them.

England sat next to America's tall rock and let out a long yawn. It was early, and half the cats weren't even awake yet.

"Good morning," England turned when he heard Norway mew and come up next to him. England dipped his head, "Good morning."

"England, I wish to speak with you."

"Huh?"

"Me and Canada have been thinking about asking you and America if we should attack that fox den. We could get them away from here and then we could explore more territory and hunt further."

England didn't know what to say. Ultimately it wasn't his decision, it was America's. It sounded like a stupid idea, going after creatures that were bigger then them. Creatures that can tear them apart.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask America about that." He mewed back.

Norway twitched his tail tip, "What do you think?"

England's eyes widened. Then he shook his head, "I don't know," he mewed, "if we attack, we can have more territory and more places to hunt. We would be safer from the foxes too. But on the other hand, someone could get hurt, or…..killed."

Norway nodded. "I understand. I'll ask America when he wakes up." Norway dipped his head and walked off. England felt a cold breeze shutter in beside him. He turned to his left and flinched when Vietnam was sitting next to him.

_You mysterious girl…_ he gulped. "What's up?"

"China's getting better," she mewed, "he's actually working and moving now."

"Fantastic. Thanks for the report." He mewed. Vietnam nodded and walked off. England yawned. He didn't want to sit here all day. _Maybe I could take a walk._

With that decision, he got up and moved towards the ferns, which head to the lake. He turned around and squeaked when he felt paws snatch his tail swiftly.

"Boo!"

England panted with a smile when he saw Seychelles' paws holding his tail. She released his tail and walked up beside him. "What's up? Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need to get out of here for a while." He stretched.

"Me too." Seychelles stretched, "can I come?"

"Sure."

The two cats started their walk down the forest path. It was quite calm for a while, until Seychelles made them take a hasty turn to the left. They walked towards the left, moving between tall grass and cold snow. Suddenly Seychelles stopped ahead of him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I smell fox…."

_Damn._ "Well, Norway is talking to America about the fox den down that way. Just don't go near it ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok." She mewed nervously. She took the lead again and the two cats made their way ahead. The soft snow made it easy for them to walk, however, the ice was not promising. England actually slipped and made Seychelles laugh so hard he thought all the birds in the forest would leave.

After the little incident, they continued. They made it to a small, rocky-mountain hill. Seychelles looked up, then back at England, "Wanna climb it?"

"_Climb_ it? That's foolish! Look how high it is! We could get ourselves killed!"

"Not if we're careful." She smirked. She gripped her claws onto the rock and began to try to climb. It didn't really look like she was going to get that far. England sighed, "Claws can't grip into rock, you ninny. You're going to shred them if you continue like that."

Seychelles stopped trying and sighed. "Good point." She continued to stare back up the hill. There has to be another way to get up there. She looked around in search for another route. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she turned right, "This way!" she cheered and raced away to the right.

"Wha-Seychelles!" England cried. After she didn't respond, he snarled in frustration and ran after her. _Damn girl,_ he thought, _she could run fast! I could only imagine how she could swim…_

"Mrrrrooowwww! England, come up here quick!"

England heard her yowl and immediately he thought she was in trouble. "I'm coming!" he cried. Wait a minute, where was she?

He stopped for a minute and began to look around, not sure where to go.

"I'm up here! Hurry England!" she cried.

England looked up. He couldn't believe she did it. She found another way up the hill. The slope that he had to climb to get up there was rocky and slippery though. How'd she get up there so easily?!

"Hurry England!" she mewed.

England braced himself and leaped onto the slope, struggling to keep his balance. He dug his claws into the soft snow, clumping it together. He slowly began to climb up the slope of the hill, only occasionally slipping. With muffled groans he managed to pull himself to the top. He flopped down, his claws burning and aching with pain. His legs hurt and he was panting from lack of breath.

_Seychelles!_

"Seychelles, where are you?!" he called. He turned around and saw the brown cat sitting beside the edge of the hill. She was gazing out over the forest. England frowned, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh? Oh England! You made it!" she turned her head around to him. "How did I scare you?"

"When you yelled! I thought you were in trouble!"

"Oh, sorry." She mewed sheepishly. "Also, how come it took you so long to get up here? It took me like two seconds."

"IT WAS HARD!" he roared, "My claws kept slipping, and-"

"Ok, ok, shush. Come here, it's beautiful."

England sighed and walked next to her, sitting himself down. He looked over the edge of the rocky hill and his eyes widened. It was beautiful. You could see the whole skyline from up here. The whole forest! Down below, there were deer grazing in a field. Ahead, they could see the mountain that stood behind their base. They could see their base!

"Hey, hey! I think I see Poland! And Taiwan!" Seychelles mewed. England glanced ahead and, sure enough, he could see a few cats in their base not too far away. From here, he could spot Iceland, Denmark, and America. Hey, America was awake. Hopefully Norway had talked to him about the fox attack.

"Oh England, it's beautiful up here! The skyline is perfect, and you can see everything. Isn't it beautiful?" she mewed with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes, it is."

"You know what? Let's make this our spot."

"Huh?"

"This can be our secret spot! No one will ever find it, and we could watch over the forest together." She blushed at the mention of 'together.' "I mean, would you like that? I would."

A secret spot? It sounded nice. And with Seychelles? He gulped with a blush, "S-sure. I'd like that."

"Great!" she mewed, giving his check an affectionate lick, which he blushed to. The wind started to act up and it began to get colder. England could feel the cold breeze ruffle through his pelt, and the trees began to move.

"Come on, let's go." Seychelles mewed, "I'm getting cold."

"Me too." England nodded. He turned and stopped near the edge of the slope. Now he had to climb back down? Ugh.

"MRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" he screeched when he felt Seychelles push him down and he went stumbling to the bottom. It hurt. It really hurt.

"HEY!" he screamed, "THAT WAS A FAR DROP YOU FEMALE WANKER!"

Seychelles laughed for a minute then became a little more concerned, "Are you ok? You were supposed to grasp the ground with your claws on the way down. Why didn't you do it?"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!"

"It's not that hard." She frowned. "Sorry. I'm coming down!" She leaped off the rock, and England observed the little tactic she came up with. She jumped down on all fours and gripped her claws into the ice, sliding downward until she landed in front of him. She flicked her tail and smirked, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Shut up wanker."

With a laugh, she flicked her tail across his nose and nodded ahead, "Come on, let's get back to base."

He nodded and the two raced back swiftly.

The entered their base to see Korea and Thailand play fighting, Vietnam and Taiwan and China talking, Poland and Greece sleeping, and the others talking about. England yawned. "I must speak to America. I'll see you later."

"Right, see ya." She winked and walked off. England couldn't help but feel love for the female cat. He jumped onto America's rock, where America was quietly watching everyone else. "Hey America, did-"

"Norway spoke to me." He interrupted. England flinched. "Well, do you agree?" England asked.

America shrugged. "I've been thinking about it. It seems like a good idea, if we have a plan."

"Agreed," Norway mewed, "We need a tactic to attack the fox with. With her gone, her pups will leave as well, and no one will get hurt if they come across it."

Canada leaped up onto the rock to join their conversation. After all, he and Norway did come up with the plan. "Will we have to kill it? I mean, it has pups." He shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"If needed, yes." Norway mewed, "But if it decides not to fight and just leave, the pups will follow, and then their gone." Norway licked his paw.

"Right," America mewed, "now all we need is a plan. Come with me." He leaped down from the rock and walked into the center of the base, the cats following behind. They sat in a small circle as America began to draw some lines in the dirt with his claws.

"The fox den is how big?"

"As big as two bushes put together." Norway replied. Canada nodded.

_That's big_, America gulped. Was this worth it? Someone could get hurt if they didn't so…..maybe it was.

"Is the opening right in front?"

"Yes."

"Ok then," America continued, "We'll send a few cats to wait on the left side and the right side of the den as backup. We'll take a few cats to the entrance to the den and call the fox out with meows."

"Why?" England mewed.

"Walking into a fox den head on would be foolish," America mewed, "It could attack us easily, we wouldn't know what we'd be walking into, and it could surprise us."

_Good point,_ England thought.

"Now then," America began, "After we call the fox out and it comes out, we'll attack it head on. If needed, the backup will come out. Understand?"

"Yes." The others mewed. England was honestly impressed with America. Usually all he would say is _back me up! Back me up!_ Not anymore apparently.

"Who should we take with us?" Canada mewed.

"I've decided." America began, "We need the strongest cats to come with us. Canada, Norway, I want you to come since you found the fox den."

The two nodded.

"England, you're coming obviously. I want China, Vietnam, Seychelles and Poland."

_Seychelles?_ England gulped. He didn't want to put his precious love in danger. "America, maybe-"

"No England. I've made my decision." America mewed with narrowed eyes. England snorted. His stubbornness; apparently that's something that stayed.

America jumped to his tall rock, "Everyone gather round! I have an important meeting to say!"

Cats pricked their ears up and moved to the center of the base, in front of the tall rock. America flicked his tail to make them be quiet. "Now," he began, "England, Canada, Norway and I have made a plan to attack a nearby fox den." A few cats yowled in surprise. America flicked his tail, "Don't get excited!" he growled, "If we drive the fox out, we are in less danger of getting attacked by one. What if it walked into our base?"

A few cats looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. America smiled, "Wonderful. I will take a few cats to attack with me. I've chosen England, Norway, Canada, China, Vietnam, Seychelles and Poland."

Seychelles and Poland jumped with joy like little kits, while China just looked surprised and happy. Vietnam dipped her head, proud that she was needed.

"Iceland, I expect you to be ready to take care of the wounded." America nodded to the small cat.

Iceland nodded.

"We will drive the fox out, and the territory will be ours! We don't need to fear hunting or walking in that are any longer! We will win! We will fight!" America cheered from his rock. The cats yowled with agreement, murmuring words of pleasure to each other.

America smiled. "We will attack tomorrow."

**Author's note!**

**No death in this chapter, hooray! Anyway, I hoped you liked this one.  
I tried to add a nice little cliffhanger. Those are my thing ;)**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	12. Attack!

Chapter 12

"Are we ready?" America mewed. The other cats nodded. It was noon, and they were getting ready for their fox attack. The sun was shining high, which was rare in the beginning of winter. England watched the cats prepare. China was discussing things proudly in front of an annoyed Vietnam; Poland and Seychelles were giggling, and Canada and Norway were discussing things quietly. England could only wonder what they were talking about.

"Alright. Let's go." America mewed. The other cats yowled their approval. While America lead the small patrol out of the base, England could hear the other cats cheering them on.

"Kill it!" Denmark shouted.

"Drive it away!" Finland howled.

"Make sure it never comes near us again." Sweden snarled.

What England really found interesting was the two kits, Sealand and Wy, cheering them on with little bounces. It was cute.

They made their way through the ferns, on their way to the fox den. England moved next to America, "You sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am. I'm a hero remember?" He smiled, "And I'm leader. I have to be prepared."

England nodded his approval. He immediately backed up and ended up next to Seychelles, who jumped in response to his sudden presence. "Hey England. What's up?"

"I just want to say-"

"Hey, like, we were _talking_." Poland snarled. England realized he interrupted their conversation.

"It's ok Poland. We'll talk later. May I have a moment with England please?" she mewed.

Poland snarled and backed up. _I hope you two kiss,_ he snorted.

England sighed. "Sorry. I just want to tell you that I want you to be careful. I'll be there to protect you, so don't get hurt; and-"

"England, England, relax. I'll be ok." She smiled while giving his ear an affectionate lick, "I promise."

"Ok good." He smiled with a blush. _I'll be there to protect you anyway._

"Shh. We're almost there." America mewed. The cats stopped talking and got into stalking positions. They quietly, without a sound, stepped closer and closer to the exit of the ferns. They were there. The ferns split open into a small dirt area with a huge den in the middle of it. It smelled of fox, which most cats wrinkled their noses to it.

"Few! It stinks!" Poland squealed.

"Quiet!" America snarled. Poland just returned a glare. America turned his head to the entrance of the fox den. "You sure that's it?" he mewed quietly to Norway.

"That's it." Norway mewed. America nodded. "Right. China, Vietnam, go to the left and wait there. Seychelles, Poland, go to the right and wait there. Canada, Norway, England and I will lure it out and attack. I'll call you if we need you."

"What?! Are we just going to watch you get torn to shreds?!" China snarled quietly.

America turned to him with a glare, "No, you're backup. I said I'll call you if we need you. And I think we'll need you, now shush."

China snarled with a small glare. America turned his head to the front of the fox den, "Right. Backup, get into position."

The backup cats nodded and raced to their spots. England gulped, worried for Seychelles. He knew he would protect her at all costs. He saw the backup crouch carefully in the grass, hiding themselves from the fox. It was a smart plan, actually.

"Ready?" America mewed, "You must be brave."

"We will be." England mewed. Canada and Norway nodded. America nodded and turned to the entrance of the den. "Now!"

The four cats began to yowl and howl all sorts of meows to lure it outside. And soon enough, a long snout peered from the darkness of the den, followed by a low growling sound.

_It's coming, _America thought, _good._

They kept yowling. The fox finally let itself out fully with it's teeth bared and drooling spit. It was snarling and huge, and it's pups could be heard crying in the back. The fox got into a crouching position, ready to attack.

"Now!" America cried. With yowls of attack the four cats charged at the fox, hissing and spitting as they clawed and bit it. The fox yowled with pain and tried to shake the cats off. England, America and Canada held on to three of it's legs with their teeth to hold it down, while Norway slashed at it's side. The fox threw them off and they all landed with loud 'oomphs!'

England stood up and shook. He had to be prepared for any attack, and he was already worn out from the foxes violent attacks. He froze in horror when he saw the fox bite onto Norway's leg, making Norway shriek with pain. Canada jumped in and bit the foxes snout to get it to release Norway, which it did. The fox yowled with pain as Canada helped Norway limp to the side.

England realized it was his turn. _I can't just sit here and do nothing!_ He snarled. He leapt into the battle with a shriek and bit the foxes shoulder, raking his claws against it's side. The fox yowled with pain, and England felt pain when the fox bit his side and threw him to the ground sharply. Once England hit the ground he felt blood pouring from his side from a huge bite wound the fox gave him. His head was spinning from the crash as well.

_Damn bastard,_ he thought, struggling to his paws.

"Iggy! I'm coming!" America shouted. He raced to England's side and helped him up, in which England was grateful for. England stared in horror at the bite wounds on America's side and legs.

"America! You're hurt!"

"We're all hurt! Backup, now!"

Immediately cats began screeching and dashing into the open. Seychelles leapt at the fox and bit it's hind left leg, while Poland held it's hind right leg down.

China and Vietnam slashed at it's sides. The fox was furious. It raked it's claws against China's side, throwing him back in pain. It shook Vietnam off with a shake.

"Pin it to the ground! If it can't move, it can't attack!" America howled.

The cats obeyed. Every member of the backup crew bit onto it's legs, holding it down. They weren't strong enough. It shook them off and they all fell with a thud. Except Seychelles. She refused to let go.

Finally, after hanging on for so long, the fox kicked her off and she hit the den's wall with a sharp squeal.

"SEYCHELLES!" England screamed. He glared at the fox with menacing eyes and loud hissing, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" He screeched, leaping at the fox. He clawed it's chest, making it yowl with pain. The fox bit his tail and threw him onto the ground, and now his tail was throbbing with pain.

America leapt at the fox, but was swiftly pushed back by the foxes paw. America shook his head, "Try to hold it down again! We could do it!"

This time it worked. Every member of the backup team grabbed at it's legs, holding it down to the spot. The fox growled and snarled with anger, and turned it's head to Vietnam, who was holding down it's left front leg. It opened it's mouth, ready to bite.

"Vietnam, watch out!" England screeched.

"Hey! Yeah you, over here!"

The fox turned it's head away from Vietnam and looked straight. There, standing in front of it, was Canada, panting with small wounds covering his body.

"Canada! Don't attack it at that angle!" America howled, _You're too weak for this….._

"No," Canada growled, "I'm sick of not being noticed. I'm sick of people mistaking me for you, not knowing my name, and thinking I'm weak. That's it! I'm going to attack!" He howled.

"Canada-!" America howled.

"You wanna see how strong I really am? THIS IS IT!" Canada screeched, leaping at the fox. Canada bit it on the snout, making it screech with pain. The fox threw him down and Canada landed with a loud thump. Canada quickly rose to his paws, panting rapidly. He raked his claws against the foxes chest, making the fox growl with pain. Canada stopped and panted widely. _You see? I…..I can do it….._

"CANADA! WATCH OUT!" America screeched. Canada looked up and his eyes widened. The fox bit down hard on Canada's neck, carrying him in it's mouth. The fox began to bite down hard on Canada's neck, and Canada screamed with pain. Blood began to spurt and pour out of his neck and mouth and the fox began to shake him from side to side. The backup cats released the foxes legs in fear, as they stared in horror at the Canadian cat's flinging body.

"CANADA!" America screeched, leaping at the fox, "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!"

England couldn't believe it. America leapt onto the foxes face biting hard and clawing at it. The foxes face soon began to drip blood and it roared loudly, throwing America off it's now bleeding face and dropping Canada from it's jaws.

America landed with a thud and Canada landed sharply. England stared at the fox in horror. It was so beaten, and….America had bitten it's face so bad; barely any fur was left; it was just skin. And there was something even worse…..

America clawed it's eyes out.

It was blind.

The fox screeched with pain and dashed past them into the bushes, to the left. They jumped with surprise when four pups yowled in fear, following their mother on the way out. After a few rustles from the bushes, they realized they were gone.

They had won.

"And don't come back!" Norway howled.

"CANADA!" America screeched. England turned his head to the cat. His heart beat rapidly with fear as he raced to the Canadian cat's side. "Canada!" He screeched.

Canada spit up some blood. He could barely move, and his breathing was getting slower and slower. His neck wound was so deep, it was pouring out blood. The fox had bitten down hard. England saw all the other cats around him and America sitting quietly, watching the terribly sad scene quietly.

"Canada! Canada, get up!" America prodded him with his paw, "It's ok! Norway's here! And we'll get you to Iceland! So hang on Canada, hang on!"

This is where England felt the tears rush down his face. He saw America's tears rushing down his face like rivers as he stared at his little brother's motionless body. Canada coughed up a little more blood before he mewed softly, "I….I don't have much time left…..I'm sorry…."

"Canada, no!" America howled through tears, "I promise, I'll notice you forever! I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you! Don't leave us! What about Cuba? What about France? What about me and England?! Canada, don't leave us! CANADA!"

Canada smiled softly, "I'm sorry dear brother. At least, I was noticed, one more time." He mewed softly. He went quiet. His body went limp and his breathing stopped. England felt his tears rush down his face as he saw America's eyes widen with a gasped look on his face.

"Canada? Canada, wake up! Canada! Canada don't leave us!" America began to lick his brother's right ear, "See? It's me! America! Your big brother! Wake up Canada, please! Wake up! Canada, don't leave us! CANADA!" America flopped down onto his brother's dead body and wailed through tears of sadness and pain. England felt tears rush down his face as he shook in grief. He turned to the other cats. They held their heads low with small tears rushing down their faces. England turned back to Canada's body and felt more tears rush down his face. He couldn't believe it.

Canada was dead.

England felt terrible. After how everyone never noticed him, now he's gone. He wished he had noticed him sooner. Maybe, just maybe, Canada would've thought otherwise.

"Come," England mewed, "We must bring him back to base for the others to see."

America sat up and sniffed. He nodded slowly. "Let's go." He mewed with a sniff. England sniffed as he and America carefully picked up Canada's body and they walked out slowly.

….

"CANADA!"

"MATHIEU!"

Everyone screeched when they saw the dead body of Canada it England and America's jaws. The cats who went with them on the attack were heading to Iceland's den to be treated for their wounds. England and America carefully walked into the middle of base and out Canada down slowly. "Everyone may grieve," America sniffed, "I know I will."

The cats raced to Canada's broken body and cried widely. Their tears echoing falling to the ground and their howls echoing the sky. France cried loudly as he layed his head on the Canadian cat's body. England sniffed. He pressed his knows to Canada's flank and sniffed, _Goodbye, Canada._

England couldn't watch this anymore. He sniffed and walked to Iceland's den to have his wound's treated.

"Good, you're here." Iceland mewed, "Get in here now so I may treat your wounds."

_Pushy._ "Ok, I'm coming." England snarled. He sat himself down beside Australia who was sitting still in the nest he had never left for the past few days. England had even forgotten to talk to him; mostly because whenever anyone tried to talk to him, he shooed everyone away. He couldn't ignore it now. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Australia sighed, "I just have to get used to limping now. No more hunting, no more running. I can walk, thank god, but I have to limp."

"I see."

"I can't believe Canada's dead," Australia sighed, "It's so sad."

"Yeah, I know." England sniffed.

"Shut up and sit still." Iceland snarled, "Your side is wounded and I'm going to put wet moss on it to stop the bleeding and make the burning go away."

"Oh ok-oww!" England screeched. The cold felt good yet bad on his wound. Iceland moved away and snorted, "Baby."

England growled as Iceland turned to the others. England still couldn't believe it. His first battle, and he had won. But at a terrible cost.

He still couldn't believe Canada was dead.

….

Canada opened his eyes. He stood up and looked around. Where was he? It looked like a starry forest. There were stars in his fur. He looked ahead and saw two familiar figures.

"Hungary! Austria!" he cried happily. He raced over to them and touched noses with them. Canada stepped back for a second and sighed, "I'm dead, eh?"

"Yes, you are," Austria began, "but let me explain."

Austria explained everything to Canada. Canada had a hard time absorbing all of the information, but he nodded. "Good. Then we'll be nations again."

"Indeed," Austria nodded, "Don't be sad. We'll all be nations again soon, I promise."

Canada nodded, "I hope so."

….

It was a little while after Canada's burial. England gulped. His wound was healing, but it still hurt. He carefully leaped up to America's tall rock, where he saw a healing America laying down, twitching his tail tip impatiently.

_He doesn't seem happy,_ England thought worriedly. "America, are you ok-"

"No England! I'm not ok!" America turned around and snapped, making England flinch.

My little brother just died! I never should've taken him with us! Never!" He snarled angrily. He layed himself down again, turned away from England. His tail tip began to twitch impatiently again. "Leave, England. Now."

England gulped. He understood though. America was grieving over the loss of his brother, and he could understand that. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." America snarled. England sighed and leapt down from the rock, padding into a den. He layed himself down on the soft grass and sighed. He still couldn't believe Canada was dead, and he hoped America would get better.

**Author's note!**

**Sorry Canada fans. Canada is dead. Shoutout to NaddEchaos, who saw Canada's death coming.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	13. The wolf

Chapter 13

"C-Canada? Dead?" Germany took a step backward. He couldn't believe it. Another life? Lost?

America hung his head low. "T-that's right." He said, a few tears escaping him, "I-I couldn't save him. We drove a fox out of our territory and….the fox killed him. Bit on his neck so hard you could hear the snap. I couldn't believe it."

Germany shook a little. This was insane. So many dead already!

"Birdie? Birdie is dead?!" Prussia shivered. "No….no! Now almost everyone I care about is gone!" Prussia gave a quick glare to America, his eye shining with a glimmer, "If anything happens to France and Spain, I'll kill you."

Everyone shook. Did Prussia just say that? Or was that their imagination?

"Bruder, listen-"

"SILENCE! You've lost no one important west. _I_ have. Like I said America, if anything happens to them, I'll kill you." Prussia turned around and stalked away into a den. He didn't look happy at all.

Germany turned to America and England, who had come to deliver the message. "I'm sorry about him. And I am sorry about your loss."

"It's alright. We'll be going now." England bowed his head, "America, let's go."

"Yes."

The two cats nodded to Germany and began to make their way back to their own base. Germany shook, and his claws scraped the ground. His eyes widened to a point where they made Russia shiver.

_I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN ANYMORE!_

"Germany, calm down."

Germany flinched when he saw Turkey standing right beside him. "T-Turkey?"

"Don't get so agitated by this. Worry more about your brother then the death in someone else's family. Plus, we should watch out for intruders too."

Germany shook. However, his anger rose. "Don't appose me in front of everyone else!"

"Eh?!"

"You're making me look like a bad leader! _I_ make the decisions! _ME!_ And my decision is I want a party to go and scout the area for any threats. I also want a hunting party, stat!"

Everyone shook a little. What was happening to Germany? Was all this death driving him insane? Russia sighed and took a step forward. "I'll go on a hunting party if you want."

"Do what you want." Germany snarled. "As for the scouting party, I want Monaco, Japan, Turkey and bruder to go."

The cats nodded their heads, however, Prussia did not retreat from his den. Germany turned around and growled. "Bruder! You can't hide from all this!"

Prussia emerged from the den and nodded. "I understand bruder. But just remember, once you lose someone you _truly_ care about, you'll know how I feel."

Germany shivered. He bared his teeth. "Everyone just get moving."

The hunting party consisted of Russia, Ukraine and Switzerland. The scouting party began to move out.

"Germany?"

"Huh?" Germany turned to Monaco, who had appeared by his side. She stood there, not even facing him.  
"Germany, don't let this all overcome you. Be a leader. If you are to be a leader, don't act like this. You'll scare all your comrades away." She mewed. She made her way out of the valley and into the forest. Germany tried to comprehend her words of wisdom. They weren't helping.

_These cats are making me look bad! How could they?!_

"Ve. Germany?"

Germany turned to Italy, who had mewed from behind him. "_What_ Italy? _WHAT?"_

"Vee! I just, well.." he stammered, "I just wanted to know why I never get to do anything. You never send me on a hunting party, or scouting party, and I bet if we were attacked, you'd-"

"I wouldn't do anything if we were attacked; _you_ would."

"Eh?"

"You'd cower and run away. I know you too well Italy, I know you WAY to well. You would run away in a heartbeat. And you wonder why I never send you're clumsy ass out to hunt and scout. We would all fight, while you'd be running for your life."

"G-Germany?" Italy shivered.

"This is the wild now Italy!" Germany turned around and snapped at him, "Learn to protect yourself and fight for once!"

Italy practically screamed and dashed into his den. Germany took a few breathers, then stopped and froze. _What-what am I doing? I'm making all of my comrades fear me! And Italy…Italy is one of the only friends I have. Monaco was right. I'm going crazy._

Germany took a long, deep breath. With a sigh, he walked to his tall rock and jumped on top of it. He curled himself up and yawned. _I should sleep on this. Maybe when I wake up, I'll feel better._

….

"Prussia, where are you going? We're going to the highway, this way." Monaco nodded her head to the left. Prussia shook his head. "No, I'm going to go left."

"Huh?"

"If we split up, well cover more ground. However, I also want to search for danger on my own." _I want to find that fucking wolf that killed Hungary. I'LL SHRED IT!_

"Prussia, calm down." Monaco mewed. "We're not looking for danger. If anything, we're trying to keep away from it. But you're right. If we split up, we'll cover more ground. I'll go ahead. Turkey, can you go that way?"

"Sure. Japan, wanna come with?"

"Hai."  
The two cats made their way to the right. Monaco turned around back to Prussia, who was shivering with his teeth bared. "Don't get yourself killed, Prussia."

"Huh?"

"If you wanna make Germany anymore madder, go ahead. I wouldn't die if I were you." And with that she raced away. Prussia watched her run. She was so wise, her words cutting deep into Prussia's heart. But she was right. Germany would even get worse if he died. If he himself died, that's it. Germany would never be the same.

"Fine. But I'll look for that wolf." He meowed to himself. And with that he dashed off into the woods. He stopped a few ways down. Looking around, he found a pathway he had not yet taken. He followed it. Sadly, the cold snow covered up any scent. A wolf would be hard to find.

Suddenly he paused. There were huge pawsteps on the ground beneath him. HUGE.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

With a smirk, he followed the giant pawsteps. _Wait, if I follow it, and I run into it, won't it kill me?_ Prussia paused. _I'm outnumbered!_

"Shit." He meowed aloud. He sniffed the air, just to try to get a wiff off wolf-scent. It was hard, with the snow and all. He sniffed around some more. Suddenly, he got a wiff of wolf-scent. It was near. He turned to his left, and saw a big brown pelt moving towards the area where he had just come from. The wolf!

_Hah, gotcha bastard._

He stalked in carefully. Where was it going?

As Prussia continued following, he realized the area the wolf was going was very familiar. _Very_ familiar. He flinched when the wolf made a sharp turn to the right. His eyes widened.

It was heading to the base!

It must've smelled their scents. Eventually, it would've gotten them anyway. No…It was heading to a whole valley full of cats! Wait….half the cats weren't even there to fight it!

NO!

Prussia jumped into the trees. Carefully hopping from branch to branch. He followed the wolf from treetop. He had to get back to base. He sped up, passing the wolf below him. Finally he reached a tree that had a branch that ended near the valley. Prussia leapt off the branch, "BRUDER!"

Germany arose from his slumber. "What?! Bruder, what is it?!"

"A wolf, bruder! A wolf is coming! I know it's scent! It's the one that killed Hungary!"

_OH MEIN GOTT._ "Call everyone back here! We need them back!"

"YES!" Prussia threw his head back and let out a loud howl. It was a signal howl for everyon to come back. Hopefully, they would make it back in time.

….

America's ear flicked.

"HUUUAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's Prussia's voice. I think they're in trouble."

"Should we go help them?" England asked.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"I said no!" America snapped, making England flinch. "Germany always says what a _great_ leader he is, and how he could take care of himself and everyone else! Let him hold that responsibility! And if he can't, he shouldn't be allowed to come back! He could sit in the wilderness for all I care!" America turned around and lay his head down on his tall rock, his tail tip flicking with irritation. England was shivering. Since when had America become so….so…..unforgiving? He would leave Germany out there to rot? Seriously?! This wasn't like him! Could it be….could it be all this death was driving him crazy?

England sighed. He couldn't let this happen. Not to his former colony. He layed down beside America and flicked his tail tip once. He needed to sleep, now.

….

Prussia continued to howl. It was too late. They turned sharply to see a huge wolf standing at the entrance to the valley. It licked it's chops and smiled. It was as if it could read their feelings.

_Fear me cats. FEAR ME. You are my meal, and you tread here on my territory. You must DIE._

"Bruder! Do something!" Prussia screamed.

Germany shook. He didn't know what to do! He flinched with horror when Prussia turned to the damn thing and snarled in a fighting crouch. "YOU BASTARD. You killed Hungary! I'll kill you!"

_Oh? The female? She was going to be my meal, but she fell down a cliff. Too bad for you, then._

Finally the fight broke out. Prussia leapt at the creature swiftly and bit down hard on it's snout, making it squeak with pain. The wolf took it's paw and threw him off. It didn't even need to use it's claws. Prussia fell back on his feet and snarled. He scrambled back to the wolf and bit down hard on it's leg. The wolf smirked. It felt nothing.

_Oh? Oh stop it! That tickles!_ The wolf laughed and threw him off. He landed on his feet again, and flinched when he saw the wolf grinning at them. Prussia turned around to his brother, "West! He's making fun of us! WEST!"

"….."

"WEST!"

"ATTACK!"

Everyone turned when they heard Monaco's cry of attack. _They made it! _Prussia thought. "Now, everyone!" he screamed, "Attack!"

Everyone leapt at the wolf, who threw them off with ease. Monaco took it by surprise when she lashed out at it's tail, biting it down hard. The wolf squeaked, and shook it's tail violently to get her off. However, she wouldn't let go.

"Monaco!" Prussia cried. But before he could race to her, Turkey barreled past him and bit down hard on the wolf's back left leg. The wolf squeaked with pain at the hard bite, then threw him off. Prussia flinched and his eyes widened. This wolf, was finally going to make an attack.

The wolf turned around and bit Turkey on the neck, picking him up. Turkey screamed with fear as the wolf shook him around like a doll.

"Turkey!" Prussia cried. He lashed a claw at the wolf's eyes. The wolf dodged it, but Prussia managed to scrape it's side with his claws. The wolf yelped and dropped Turkey. Ukraine dashed over and picked him up, bringing him away from the fight. Finally Germany entered the battle. _I can't stand there and leave them to fight like this!_ "HUUUAAAAHHHHH!" He jumped into battle and attacked.

"WEST!"

Germany slashed at the wolf's eyes, and the wolf stepped back with pain. It looked up, growling furiously. It's eye was bleeding from the deep cut, it's eye was closed. It was it's right eye.

Prussia snarled. "Everyone! Injure it all you want! I GET TO KILL IT!"

"But Prussia!" Monaco began.

"NO BUTS! THAT THING KILLED HUNGARY! FOR THAT, IT MUST DIE!"

Monaco shivered. _How brave he is….._she thought.

"Bruder…." Germany meowed.

"HUUAAAHHH!" Prussia leapt at it again, along with Switzerland and Russia. Russia bit on it's left hind leg, Switzerland lashed at it's ride side, and Prussia bit on it's snout. The wolf, now bleeding everywhere, screamed with pain. With a swift chomp, it took Prussia in it's mouth and threw him across the valley.

"BRUDER!" Germany screamed.

"I'm ok!" he called back, "Make it weak so I can kill it!"

"Right! Everyone, full force!" Germany called, leaping at the creature. Germany bit down hard on it's chest. The wolf screamed with pain and with a swift swing of it's paw, claws unsheathed, it clawed Germany at his ride side, throwing him off. Germany landed with a squeak of pain, his ride side bleeding.

"GAHH!"

"AHH!"

Germany looked back up in horror. The wolf had kicked Russia off it's leg and now the Russian cat's chest was bleeding. It hit Switzerland in the chest as well, and _his_ chest was bleeding too.

_DAMN YOU!_

Without warning, the wolf turned it's attention back to Germany. Germany had no time to escape. The wolf grabbed him in it's mouth and began to bite down hard. Germany screamed with pain. The wolf loosened it's grip, but swung him around like a doll.

_This is it…..I'm going to die…_he thought.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Germany felt himself fall out of the wolf's mouth and land on the floor. He shivered on the ground. Who had saved him?

"B-bruder?" Germany asked. No answer. Struggling to stand, he saw his brother was still in the middle of the valley, unmoved. He turned around to the wolf. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"ITALY?!"

Italy was fighting. Literally. Italy was biting down hard oh the wolf's head, making it shriek with pain. The wolf tried to hit him, but Italy would dodge with ease and move on to another part of it's body. Germany watched in amazement as Italy swerved quickly around the wolf, attacking it in various places. The wolf screamed in pain and confusion as blood splat out from random parts of it's body where Italy had been cutting. Italy looked like a blur, you couldn't even see him!

_I never knew Italy could fight like this….or that he could fight at all! _Germany thought.

"He is like a ninja." Germany looked up when he heard Japan mew. "As fast and swift as a ninja."

Germany turned back to the Italian cat, who was still fighting. "I agree." He nodded. Italy didn't even need help. Everyone just watched in amazement as the cowardly nation attack the wolf without fear. Suddenly Italy missed and the wolf got an easy grab on Italy's chest with it's paw. Italy swung to the ground with a bleeding chest. When he hit his head, he hit his head hard. His head splattered out a little blood, and he shook with pain.

"ITALY!" Germany cried.

Italy stood up weakly and shook. "I'm alright!" he cried. "HUUUAAAAAHHHH!"

Italy attacked it again, the same way he had done it before. The wolf was so bloody now it looked like it could die in any instant. Italy leapt off the wolf, "Prussia, he's all yours!"

"FINALLY!" Germany heard his brother scream and dash past him. Prussia looked like furious blur of power as he ran, powerful and courageous.

"HUUAAAAHHH!" he leapt at the wolf. "YOU KILLED HUNGARY! FOR THAT, YOU MUST DIE!"

And there it was. The final kill. Prussia instantly leapt at the wolf's heart and began to bite down furiously. Everyone knew a cat's strength could not beat a wolf's strength. However, in this case it was different. The wolf fell down to Prussia's strength, not only because of Italy's furious attacks, but also because of the fury in Prussia's heart. Losing Hungary filled him with sadness, and now the wolf must pay. So be it then. He threw the wolf down and bit down hard on it's heart. With a strong, final bite, the wolf screamed and blood splattered everywhere. The wolf shook for a minute, then went limp. It was dead.

Prussia let go of it and panted. "Finally….finally! Hungary, You are avenged!" He threw his head back and howled. It was a victory howl. Everyone soon joined in. Their howls echoed the sky. They had lost no lives today, but earned a great victory.

….

Everyone was with Ukraine and Lichtenstein later on. They were both helping with injuries. Germany, after having most of his injuries treated, turned to Italy. "Italy…..that was…..amazing….."

"Huh?"

"You…you fought back there. I've-I've never seen you fight like that before. I don't think I've _ever_ seen you fight before! That was amazing Italy. I didn't know you could do that."

"Ve. Thanks Germany." Italy smiled with a blush. Everyone else began commenting Italy on his brave attacks.

"They were amazing!" Lichtenstein cried.

"That was amazing!" Turkey cried.

Italy felt like crying from all the nice comments. It was so wonderful. "Italy."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I will send you out on more missions from now on." Germany mumbled with a blush. Italy's eyes shook with happiness. "Ve! Thank you Germany!" He mewed.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

"You did well out there, Germany. Like a true leader." Monaco mewed. Germany looked to her. She was serious. She nodded her head respectfully, and he returned the same. He turned his head to see his brother sitting at the entrance of the den. He was sitting over, crouched. Germany struggled up and walked over to him. He sat down behind him. "Bruder, are you ok?"

"I'm fine west. I'm just….happy."

"Huh?"

"I avenged Hungary. That's all I wanted. I avenged her. I did it." He mewed. He looked to the sky as a tear escaped his eye. The snow, which had started falling once Ukraine had brought them all into her den to heal them, was coming down softly. It was beautiful.

….

Later on, after everyone was healed, everyone eventually made it to their bedding. Germany watched as his brother layed in his bedding. He seemed happier now. Good.

Germany smiled. He retreated from their den and jumped on his tall rock. He yawned and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep. They won a true victory today. He was proud of all his comrades.

Especially Italy and Prussia.

**Author's note!**

**I liked this chapter. I really did XD**

**I hope you did too! I thought a powerful fight would be cool. Plus I was watching ginga densetsu weed while I was writing this so yeah fight scene inspired. For those who don't know what ginga densetsu weed is, it's an anime. It's amazing I highly suggest you watch it.**

**See you in the next chapter XD**

**Tails**


	14. A river

Chapter 14

"Ahh! I'm down!" Prussia cried as he fell to the floor. He put a paw over his head and let out a fake yowl of pain, "Oh it hurts! He got me!"

"Here comes the next hit!" Italy cried as he pounced on Prussia. The two were play fighting in the middle of the valley, and Germany watched happily.

After the wolf fight, everyone seemed so much better. People were talking and doing their duties easier, and it was just great. Germany was happy that some sort of peace had come over them.

Meanwhile….

Back at America's camp, America was not doing so well. He was pacing back and fourth, angry from the watching of his brother's death. England was scared to approach him. France tried, but America hissed him away, making him run away like a coward. Stupid frog…..

"America, please-" England mewed.

"SILENCE!" he hissed, "You shut up. I'm going to take a nap." He curled up and began to drift off to sleep. England shuddered at the cat's dangerous actions. He gulped. He hoped he would be ok. He was worried about America.

….

"But-but why can't we?!" Sealand cried.

"Because y' could g' hurt." Sweden snarled. "Yr' kits. Kits must stay inside the base."

"Hey! You're not my daddy! I can go wherever I want!" Wy hissed. Sweden stepped in her way. "No you don't," he hissed, "You stay. I've got Taiwan watching you, along with Denmark."

"Hmph!" Sealand looked away angrily. WY just hissed and turned away. Sweden sighed. "Wife, we best get to hunting now." He turned to Finland.

"Yes," Finland nodded, standing up. _And don't call me wife! _"Right, let's get going."

"Right." The two Nordic nations left the base swiftly on their hunting trip. Sealand turned around and glared at the outside. "Man, I wish we could leave base. Just 'cause we're young, doesn't mean we cant contribute."

"Right." Wy nodded, "I feel so useless." She hung her head low. "Well, we're micronations anyway. We get treated like this even in cat form."

"No!" Sealand stood up. "I won't stand for it! Come on, we're going hunting."

"What?! But Sweden said-"

"Who cares what Papa said?! Sometimes breaking the law is fun! Come, we can go ourselves." He winked. Wy looked back to him with a blush. _He's so brave…._she thought.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" she stood up and shook. "Come on, let's go."

"Good then you agree!" he smiled. He looked around. "Denmark and Taiwan are watching us, so we gotta sneak out fast."

"Really?" she snorted. "Look at them. Their doing a poor job at their job." She was right. Taiwan was gossiping with Vietnam and Denmark was annoying Norway. Sealand shrugged. This wasn't going to be so hard after all.

"Ok, we'll go that way." He nodded to the area behind America's tall rock. "Let's go."

"Right." She nodded. They carefully stalked past a few cats. Each cat was either talking or eating. They shrugged and continued onward. Swiftly, they jumped out and ran behind America's tall rock. They ran fast to get away from the base. They laughed once they got far away. "We did it!" Sealand cried. "We did it for real!"

"I know!" She cried happily, "I can't believe it!"

Sealand pulled to a stop. "Wait," he murmured, "Where are we gonna go? And do what?"

Wy thought for a moment. "I think a street goes up this way. If we cross that, maybe we'll find a river or something!"

"Good idea!" Sealand cried with a smile. He jumped in front of her and they walked in a straight line. "We're awesome."

"We are." She agreed.

….

England stood on America's tall rock, watching everyone. Poland was chatting with Iceland, and Thailand was talking to France and Spain. This was normal. He saw Sweden and Finland emerge from the bushes. Sweden held a mouse in his jaws, and Finland held a rabbit. They put them down in a small pile and looked around. "Where's Sealand?" Finland asked.

England's eyes widened. Where was he? He looked around. He couldn't see him. OR WY.

_Shit_, he thought.

"Ah, um…." He mewed. "Ahhhhh…" he had no idea what to say.

"Where's Sealand?!" Finland panicked. Sweden snarled and turned to England, "Wy's not here either. Where did they go England? WHERE DID THEY GO?"

England gulped. "Ah…..well…."

"DENMARK! TAIWAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!" Sweden screamed to the two nations who cowared in fear behind other nations. Sweden turned back to England, "We must find them!"

"Are you sure they're not still here?" England looked around. "Maybe their hiding."

A few nations searched the base. They shook their heads sadly. "No," Poland mewed, "We can't find them."

"Then we must look for them. Where's their scent trail?" Sweden began sniffing the area. He made it to behind America's rock and shuddered. "Oh no…."

"What?" England asked.

"They went this way. What's this way?" Sweden gulped.

"I don't know!" Finland gulped, "And I'm worried!"

"Calm down." Sweden licked his ear, "They'll be fine." _I hope….._"If anything, I'm more worried then you."

"Yeah sure," Finland snarled.

"People, please!" England snarled. "A few of us we'll go look for them. Finland, Sweden and I will go."

"No, wait!" Seychelles chimed in, "I wish to help too!"

"No Seychelles, please." England mewed softly, "I don't want you getting hurt. Especially when we don't know what's up there."

"But England-!" she cried.

"I said no!" He snarled. "Just listen to me ok?"

"Fine." She turned away sadly.

England sighed and turned back to the other two. "Finland and Sweden, come here." England jumped down from the tall rock and they padded to him. "Listen," England began. "Don't panic. We'll find them."

"Ok, we won't." Finland shivered.

"I will." Sweden snarled, "No matter what you say."

_He's a very caring father then,_ England thought. "Fine. Let's just be careful." He mewed. He looked around swiftly. He noticed one cat was missing from the crowd. His eyes widened. "Where's Seychelles?!"

Everyone looked around. "She's gone!" Poland cried.

"Where could she have gone?!" Thailand cried. China shrugged.

England gasped. "She went after the kits! After I told her not too!" he snarled under his breath, "Sweden, Finland! Let's go!"

"Right!" They cried, running after the British cat who had taken the lead. The cats ran swiftly. This area was not yet explored. It was rocky, with little grass, and little snow. The rocks hurt England's paw pads, but he had to cope with kit. The smell of a street nearby signaled cars. They dashed forward, trying to go as fast as they can.

Suddenly, England tripped. "England!" Finland cried. England struggled to his paws, "Just keep going!" Finland nodded and ran ahead with Sweden. Swiftly, England followed. It had gotten dark under the trees, but eventually they came to a street, and light came back. England stopped at the street with Finland and Sweden. They were just sitting there, their eyes wide with fear. Fear? Why? "Guys, are you ok?" England asked.

They just shivered. England looked ahead. His green eyes widened at what he saw. A brown cat's body, with two red ribbons in small pigtails, layed in the street, pouring out blood.

"SEYCHELLES!" England cried. He dashed over to her and bent down over her still body. "SEYCHELLES! ANSWER ME! SEYCHELLES!"

She was not answering. Blood poured out of her head, mouth, side and other side. She was dead.

"She got run over by a car." Sweden mewed walking up to them. "I could tell. How else could a cat die like this on a street? I'm sorry, England. I'm so sorry." Sweden shook his head.

England sniffed. "No! No she can't be dead!" He saw his tears fall onto her soft, brown body. He began to lick her ears, "Seychelles! It's me! England! Please! Please wake up!"

Finland shivered with tears escaping his eyes. Sweden hung his head low. England wrapped himself around the dead cat's body. His tears creasing his face at the sight of his lost love. He sniffed for a minute. "We must bury her. Now."

He wanted to stay with her longer, but they had to find the kits. Sweden nodded and helped him carry her back to the forest path. They began to dig a whole big enough for her to fit in. Once she was buried, England dropped onto the dirt where they had buried her in and cried. Hardly. His love. Gone.

"England, we must hurry." Sweden mewed. "Two other lives may be lost if we don't move."

England struggled up and nodded. He turned around and sniffed. "Right. Let's go." They dashed across the street swiftly and made it to the other side, where the scent of the two kits kept going. They followed the scent trail as long as it went. England still couldn't believe it. His love Seychelles was dead.

….

"Sealand, be careful!" Wy pushed him back with her paw. "You almost stepped on a thorn!"

"Sorry!" he sneered. "Come on let's g- Oh! A river!" he gasped. Wy's eyes widened. He was right. I huge, moving river was in the middle of the pathway. It was moving fast, the water making huge roaring sounds at it went. They stepped closer and gulped. "Do you think we could swim it?" Wy asked.

"No!" Sealand cried. "It's going way to fast!"

"Excuse me!" she sneered. Her eyes widened for a minute. "Hey look! Stepping stones!"

She was right. A few stones could be seen from the rushing water. Sealand smiled. "Great! We'll cross those!"

"I don't know. The waves could push us over." She gulped.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat." He mewed. "Come on, let's go!"

"Very well." She snarled. Sealand smiled and they dashed over to the river. They carefully stepped on one stone, and Sealand shrieked when his paw slipped. It was slippery. He caught his balance and panted heavily. Wy smirked. "What's the matter? Clumsy much?"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "Just follow behind me."

"Right." She nodded. The two kits began to carefully move across the small stepping stones. They were finally in the middle of the river. They had almost made it.

"AHH!" Sealand shrieked. A wave blew him over, and now he was struggling on a stone. Half his body was in the water, while he grasped the stone with claws not to fall in. "HELP!" he shrieked.

"Sealand! I'm coming!" Wy cried. She swiftly raced over to him. Running wasn't a good idea. She swiftly fell in too. She began to wash down the river. She grasped a nearby rock and struggled to hold on. They cried with fear as they tried to climb up onto the rocks. They were failing. Their claws kept slipping. They screeched with fear.

"SEALAND!" Sealand turned to the left when he heard his name. Sweden and Finland had popped through the bushes, England close behind.

"PAPPA!" Sealand screeched. "HELP US!"

Sweden braced himself to jump in, but Finland caught him by the tail. "Stop! I'll go in!"

"WHY?!" he screamed.

"Because it's dangerous!" He snarled through grasping Sweden's tail, "The water is so fast! You could get hurt, or be pulled away!"

"I'm sorry for this wife." He murmured. He swiftly pushed Finland hardly away with his paw. Finland fell onto the ground with a small 'meep!' Sweden had jumped in swiftly. One paw around a rock, the other loose. He jumped from rock to rock, half his body in the water to get closer to the screaming kittens. He finally made it close to the rock Sealand was at. "Sealand! Can you reach?!"

Sealand let out his paw. "I can't!" he cried. He grasped the rock harder when another wave came. With one more wave came a squeal of terror. Sealand turned away in horror as he watched Wy being taken away by the water. She was panicking in the water, trying to swim. The water was too rough. She eventually went down, and didn't come back up.

"WY!" Sealand screeched.

"WY!" Sweden screamed. He couldn't jump in after her, or he'd die too. Panting nervously, he got closer to Sealand, "Sealand! You must reach! Grab my paw! Grab Papa's paw!"

Sealand tried to reach his paw closer to Sweden's but it was too late. Another wave came, sending Sealand flying off the rock and into the water. He popped his head out of the water, screaming helplessly. "PAPA! HELP ME!"

Sweden tried to get closer. Sealand fell under the water one last time, and didn't come back up. The current brought the two kits down stream. Swiftly. They were gone.

"NO! SEALAND!" Sweden screeched, jumping in to the water full force.

"NO!" Finland screeched. He jumped onto the rock and pulled Sweden back by his tail. Finland dragged the flailing Sweden by the tail back to land. England watched as Finland pushed onto Sweden's chest, releasing water from his mouth. Sweden panted and looked up. He stood up and gazed at the roaring river. He couldn't believe it. They were gone.

"WIFE!" he screamed, "I could've gotten Sealand! How could you?!"

"Because! If you went in, you'd die too! I can't loose Sealand _and_ you!" Finland fell to the ground and began to cry effortlessly. "They're gone!" he cried, "They're actually gone!"

England let a few tears escape his eyes. His little micronation…..gone. Wy too. How could this happen? How could it? England turned to Sweden. He couldn't believe it. The emotionless Nordic was crying. _CRYING_. England realized how sad they must be, losing Sealand and Wy too.

"We must go back to base." England sniffed. "I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too. But we must go back."

Finland got up and sniffed a little, "Three lives in one day," he mewed softly, "I can't believe it."

Sweden sniffed, "Let's just go." He snarled, moving back towards base.

"What's wrong with him?" England mewed to Finland. Finland sighed. "He's like that when he's sad. Come on, let's go."

_Is he ever sad at all?_ England thought. He shrugged, and moved after Finland.

….

They moved into the base, and everyone gasped at them. Everyone ran up to them.

"What happened?!"

"Are you ok?!"

"Where are the kits?!"

"Where is Seychelles?!"

England's heart broke when he heard the name 'Seychelles.' "I….I….." he murmured.

"They're dead." Sweden announced. "All of them."

Everyone gasped. Even America. America turned around looked down from his tall rock, where he had been napping. "How?!" he yowled.

Sweden explained everything. Everyone stood back a little and let a few tears escape their eyes. "They were just kits!" Poland squealed.

"We didn't watch them properly! We're so sorry!" Taiwan mewed. Denmark nodded sadly. Sweden sniffed. "Norway, I'm feeling weak from the amount of water. Do you have anything?"

"All I could suggest is sleep." He shrugged, "I'm sorry." Sweden nodded.

Sweden walked into a nearby den to sleep, Finland hurriedly pacing after him. England sighed softly. Poland stood up, "We will all miss Seychelles! And the kits!"

Everyone yowled their agreement. England threw his head back in a howl. The cats joined in, including America. It was a howl for the lost cats. England let his tears flow, as well did the other cats as well as him.

….

"_Wy, wake up!"_

_Wy felt a small paw nudging her. She stretched and yawned. "What?" she mewed annoyingly. She looked around, her eyes widened. She stood up hastily. She realized she was blue, and her fur had stars in them. "Where are we?!" she cried._

"_We're in some sort of weird place." Sealand mewed, looking around. I wonder where we are."_

"_You're in a place where we rest until we turn back to nations."_

_The two kittens looked ahead to see a familiar figure standing in front of them. They knew him immediately "Austria!" they cried running up to him, "how?!"_

"_I'll explain, but first, everyone else is here." He nodded behind him, revealing Hungary, Canada, and Seychelles. Sealand ran up to Seychelles, "Oh Seychelles! You're ok!"_

_She nodded, "Yes, I am."_

"_Oh! Oh…..England really misses you probably." Sealand sighed._

_Seychelles looked away sadly. "I know, I know." She mewed. "But he must get over it, like your Papa must with you." She nuzzled his head softly. "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok."_

"_Is it?" he mewed sadly._

"_Let me explain," Austria began. He explained everything. Why they were cats, how they needed to die in order to become nations again etc. Sealand and Wy jumped. "Why?!" They screeched._

"_Because that's how Ancient Egypt said the spell would be broken." Hungary mewed._

"_Really?" Sealand mewed, "Wow….."_

"_I know. Amazing isn't it?" Austria chuckled. "Come on, let's walk."_

_The kittens nodded with a smile. The cats walked away, discussing random things._

….

England stepped into a nearby den and layed. He teared a little. Seychelles wasn't here to be with him. What about their spot? Weren't they going to go back? Now he couldn't. Now he had to by himself. He sniffed. He clawed the ground. It wasn't fair!

More death. That was only going to make America worse.

England sighed. So much to deal with in such little time. He sighed and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's note!**

**Sad chapter :'(**

**Sorry people I know it was sad, but that's how the plot goes.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	15. A meeting

Chapter 15

"Seychelles….and the kits? I'm sorry…." Germany mewed.

England sighed and looked down at his paws. "I know. Thank you."

America, who was next to him, shook his head. "We should go back. Our friends are still in distress."

_Like I'm not?_ "Right. Let's go."

England and America bowed their heads to Germany, and walked away. Germany watched them leave, his brother beside him. He could feel his paws shaking. More lives? Why? What did this prove?

"This is insane." Prussia mewed next to him, "what happens if there's another death?"

"I don't know, bruder, I don't know….."

….

England looked up to the sky. He let out a long, sad howl, letting it continue for at least a minute. Once finished, he gave a sad look to the sky.

"See Seychelles? I came back….for you…."

He was in their spot. He now sat there alone. He bowed his head and let a few tears run. They never let anyone knew about this spot, because it was theirs…..and now…..

He let out a long, heavy sigh. He stood up and shook his fur, hoping that winter would come to an end soon. Snow was everywhere, and it was cold. He heard New Zealand coughing recently, which was a bad sign of sickness. Plus Australia's leg wasn't getting any better. This was just hopeless. Hopeless for all of them.

No! They had to try to survive!

England made his way down the rocky, icy slope and leapt to the ground. He raced in the direction of the base. _We have to try harder! This is an emergency!_

He eventually burst into camp, making everyone stare at him, wide eyed. "Is something wrong, England?" Iceland mewed. England didn't even listen. He jumped up onto the tall rock and howled. "Everyone gather around! I have an announcement!"

Everyone did as they were told; however, America wasn't pleased. "England, what are you doing?! Only _I_ call meetings!"

"This is important. I'm sorry America." He nodded to his leader. America snarled and just looked away, "Continue."

"Thank you." England nodded respectfully, then turned to the crowd. "Everyone! This is important! No more lives shall be lost!"

"Huh?!"

"We have to try! We have to try and not lose lives! Everyone, trust me! We can do it! After losing so many, including Seychelles, I just can't see anyone else die. We must try harder to protect everyone here! We must stay out of troubles way! Do you all agree with me?!"

Everyone cheered. It seemed everyone was on board. England smiled. He turned to America, who was just laying down, facing away from him, twitching his tail tip impatiently. England hoped he didn't feel threatened by him. "America, are you-"

"Shut up, England."

"Ok." England ended the conversation swiftly. "You may go back to what you were doing now!" He called to everyone. Everyone obeyed, and England smiled. He felt proud of himself.

….

"Watch out, Ita-chan!"

"Ahh!" Italy felt Prussia's paws push him into a small pile of snow. Italy got up and shook, throwing his opponent into more snow. Germany thought it was cute the way they played like that. Everyone seemed happy.

"Lichtenstein, can you bring me some marigold?" Ukraine called.

"Sure!" Lichtenstein called. She picked up a ball full in her mouth and raced over, plopping it in front of Ukraine's paws. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled.

"Lichtenstein, if you ever go hunting, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Switzerland mewed.

"Don't worry big bruder, I'll be fine." She smiled.

Switzerland flicked his tail. "How fun." He mewed. Lichtenstein giggled.

"Latvia, watch out!" You almost stepped on a thorn. Estonia pushed him back with his paw.  
"Thanks Estonia." Latvia shuddered with a nervous smiled. Estonia smiled.

_Everyone seems so happy. _Germany thought. However, he hoped everything was ok back at America's place.

"Hey west!"

Germany turned and saw his brother padding up to him. Within seconds he had jumped up and sat himself next to him. "West, we must speak."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe we should have guards. You know, to watch over base."

"I do that." Germany mewed. "Why do you think I sit up here? I can see all over the valley."

Prussia shook his head. "I don't mean like that. I mean when we're all _asleep_."

Germany flicked his ear. "What?"

"I mean, what if an intruder or some wild animal comes in at night, and we're all asleep?! Come on, west! It's a good idea!"

Germany thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, but that would mean lack of sleep for some cats. Lack of sleep would make them tired in the day, which was not good. "I'll think about it." He mewed.

"Awesome." Prussia grinned. Germany grinned and flicked his tail.

"MRRROOOWWWWWWW!"

Everyone looked up to the loud screech. Germany's eyes widened. "That was Turkey!"

"West, we must go!" Prussia leapt down from the rock, Germany swiftly behind him. "Japan, Switzerland, come with us!" Germany called. The two cats sprinted after them. Germany dashed through the bushes, hoping that there was no trouble. He dashed through a final push, screeching to a halt. The three behind stopped as well. All of their eyes widened.

Turkey was snarling in a hunting crouch. In front of him, the familiar figure of Greece was in the same position, snarling loudly.

"Get off our territory you greasy rat fink!"

"It's for all of us to walk on. There's no territory. Right Germany?"

Germany flinched. He coughed and stood up straight. "Yes, Greece is right. There are no borders."

"Seriously? Don't expect me to apologize to him then." Turkey snarled, walking away. Before he disappeared through the ferns he turned back and glared at Greece once more. "Stay away from us." And he disappeared through the bushes.

"I'll talk to him." Germany turned back to the Greek cat, "Sorry Greece."

"It's ok." Greece yawned. "See you later." He turned around and made his way back to his base. Germany sighed.

"Mein gott, can't they just get along?"

"Barely." Prussia snorted. "Put them in a room together and they'll scratch each other's necks open."

"Don't give them any ideas." Germany snarled. He flicked his ear, "Let's go. Waste of time."

They headed back to base, and when they came in they saw a displeased Turkey talking to Russia. Germany snarled in annoyance. "Bruder, I'm taking a nap. Watch over everything for me."

"You got it west." Prussia winked. Germany smiled. He ran to his rock and leaped up onto it, making himself comfortable. He layed himself down and closed his eyes.

What now? Everything seemed to be going ok at least. _I've just got to keep Turkey and Greece away from each other. _He thought. With a yawn, he slowly went to sleep.

….

"Pft! I wonder how my stupid little brother is doing without me." Romano flicked his tail tip with annoyance. Spain sighed beside him.

"Come on, Roma, can't you just let Germany worry about him? He's safe."

"NO! He went off with that potato bastard and his brother! For all I know, he could be dead!"

Spain sighed. "Calm down, Roma. Look, if you want, how about tomorrow we go visit them? Does that sound good?"

Romano twitched his tail tip. "Fine you bastard." He grumbled. Spain smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up? The two looked up to see England padding toward them. Spain smiled when the brit sat himself down with them. "Oh England! Hola!"

"Yes hello." England dipped his head, "How have you guys been doing?"

"Ok." Spain shrugged. "Hey, tomorrow, me and Romano want to go visit Ita-chan. Is that ok?"

England shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Yay! Did you hear that Roma?"

"Yeah great." Romano growled. Spain smiled while England rolled his eyes. "I'll see you two later." He mewed, walking away.

"Bye!" Spain called. England padded to the entrance of one of the dens and yawned. He needed a nap.

"Tired England? So am I. Being the one in charge of herbs, you never know when someone could get hurt."

England looked up to see Norway padding up to him. The Norwegian cat sat himself down next to him, and England smiled. "Hey Norway. And yes I am tired. But what about you? You can also nap. Doesn't Iceland help you with herbs? He can watch over them a little bit."

"Yes, but I know more then him." Norway flicked his ear. England chuckled.

"You think America will be ok to look after everyone while I nap?" England mewed, looking up to the American cat. America was just laying up there; back faced to the base, angry, tail tip twitching impatiently. England sighed.

"Maybe." Norway shrugged. "I'll look out for everything if America fails to do so. Just nap, I got this."

"Thanks Norway." England smiled, "I'll see you later."

"You enjoy your nap." Norway mewed. England nodded his thanks and padded into a den, searching for a place to sleep. He spotted a nice place to sleep and snuggled down into it. Suddenly, he heard soft sobbing. He looked up. He didn't even notice that Taiwan wasn't so far away. She was laying down in some bedding, crying softly. England got up and padded over to her. "Taiwan? What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "N-nothing."

"Are you sure?" He mewed.

"No!" she cried. "I-I miss him!"

"Who?...OH." England immediately knew she meant Japan. England forgot she had a huge crush on him. England sighed. "It's ok Taiwan, I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" She sobbed.

England sighed. He wrapped hi tail around her. "Yes I do. The one you love isn't with you. I understand. Seychelles isn't with me anymore. But at least Japan is alive for you. Hey, Spain and Romano are going to visit Italy at Germany's base. Would you like to go with them to see Japan?"

Taiwan sniffed. She smiled. "O-ok."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you take a nap? I'm taking one too."

"Ok then. Thank you so much England." She mewed happily. England smiled. "Your welcome."

She smiled and curled up in the bedding, falling asleep. England smiled with a sigh and moved back to his bedding. He curled up and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's note!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Honestly I have nothing to say except THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVEIWS! I love you all thank you for keeping me motivated to keep this story going!**

***Hugs you all* X3**

**I also ship JapanxTaiwan if you haven't figured that out already. XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	16. New threat

Chapter 16

England woke up later on. He stretched and walked outside, returning to the Norwegian cat. "Thanks Norway. You can go now."

"Yeah." Norway flicked his tail and walked off. England sighed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be ok.

"Ahh!"

"Australia, please! Stop trying to walk on it so hard!" Iceland howled.

England looked towards Norway's den. Indeed the Australian cat had tried to move again, but this time he put more weight on his injured leg. Any more weight, and it could've snapped it half. England quickly watched as New Zealand scampered out of a den and ran to his friend's side. "Australia stop! It's dangerous!"

"Dangerous for me to walk and hunt? Foolish!" he growled, "If I walk on it, it will hea-OWW!" He fell to the ground as he tried to walk again. New Zealand and Iceland lifted him up and helped him back into Norway's den. England felt sympathy for his old colony. The poor cat could barely even walk. All he could do was limp, and England knew how much he liked hunting.

"The poor guy." England looked up when he heard New Zealand padding up to him, "It just isn't fair."

"Yes, I know." England flicked his tail with a sigh. New Zealand padded into Norway's den to keep his friend company. England wondered how Australia was going to go on like this. Would he have this limp forever?

"England, I need to speak to you."

England looked up and saw Korea, who padded over to him in a rather serious manner. "What's up?" England mewed with a flick of his ear.

"Well, I scented some weird smell down by the great oak tree. Um, I can't describe it, but it's definitely not cat."

England gulped. What is it this time? "Um, take me there."

"Sure." Korea padded to the exit of the base, England following. The two padded around, tall ferns brushing their fur.

They made their way around a few trees, moving back into the small path. Finally, they made it to the great oak. It was as tall as ever.

"Sniff the air." Korea mewed. England did as he said. He sniffed, and finally he caught it. "I smell it," he mewed, "But I have no idea what it is."

"Me either." Korea shrugged. "Maybe Norway knows?"

"Maybe." England mewed. "Let's go ask him."

Korea nodded and the two made their way back to base. England stepped in base with Korea and the two walked up to Norway. "Norway?" England asked.

"Ah, England. How can I help you?"

"Well, tell him Korea."

Korea explained everything. Once told, Norway flicked his ear and frowned. "By now you should know the scents of all the animals in the forest. Shame on both of you."

The two felt guilty and hung their head low. Norway sighed. "However, good thing you found it Korea. I will go investigate it later and see what it is."

The two cats raised their heads. "Thank you Norway." England mewed.

"My pleasure." He meowed. England and Korea nodded their heads and walked out of Norway's den.

"Hooray! I helped!" Korea cheered, jumping up and down. England flattened his ears. "Yes, yes I know! No need to make a scene!"

"Ah yes, ok da-ze." Korea smiled. He looked around and finally spotted China. With a huge grin he made his way to the old cat. "Hey old man! Guess what?!"

England sighed. _Poor China. I hope Korea doesn't annoy him too much._ England gave a small chuckle. He looked up to America's tall rock. His eyes widened. He saw something there that he hadn't seen in a long time.

America was standing there, looking down at everyone. He sat down and watched everyone, like he used to. Was he feeling better? England ran up and leapt onto the rock, sitting himself beside America. "You ok?"

"Yeah," America sighed, "I realized what a jackass I had become, and how I basically left all my duties to you. I'm sorry England. It-it just took me such a long time to get over Canada's death."

England nodded. "Yes, I understand. Sweden and Finland are still not doing so well after Sealand and Wy's death. And-and I'm not doing too good after Seychelles' death." He looked down to his paws.

America smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Iggy," he purred, "It'll be ok. I'm here for you." He wrapped his tail around England. England's emerald green eyes shook. He can't remember the last time America was so nice to him. It took him a few moments to realize he had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Iggy? Don't cry!" America cried with a pitiful smile, "Please don't!"

England sniffed, laughing a little. "No, no, I'm ok. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's ok. I understand." America smiled. England smiled.

"England! England!"

England looked down. Norway had raced back into base and was panting heavily. He looked terrified. Norway looked up and his eyes widened. "A-America? You're-you're feeling better?"

"And then some." America smiled. Norway panted a little more. It took him a minute to speak again. "England! I know what that scent is."

"You do?"

"Wait….what's going on?" America mewed.

"I'll explain later." England meowed. "Go on, Norway."

"Thank you. Anyway, the scent….it's from a badger."

England and America's eyes widened. Those things were huge. England only imagined what could happen if one of those things got into base. "Well, where did it lead?"

"The scent lead up left, towards some tall rocks. I think passed that is some more open wooded area, and that's where it's den is." Norway panted. England shivered.

"America, Korea found a scent and told me. He found it around the great oak, and when he showed me, I couldn't define what it was. When I told Norway, he went out to see what it was. Apparently it was a badger."

America gulped. "England, I have a job for you."

"Yes?"

"Make sure _no one_ goes near the great oak, or near that area. Make sure _no one_ goes to far anywhere. Understand? And get them used to badger scent, so if their around one, they'll be able to smell it and run."

"Understood." England nodded. He jumped off the rock and began his job, after he thanked Norway. He told everyone. _Everyone_. Once done, he jumped back up to America's rock and sat beside him. "America, do you think, maybe we should warn Germany as well? You never know, the thing could wander into their valley and that area of the forest as well."

"Good idea." America flicked his tail. "We'll go tomorrow."

_Huh, Spain, Romano, and Taiwan are getting a lot of company tomorrow._ England just shrugged. "Very well then." He nodded. "It's getting late. We should sleep."

America yawned. "Yah, I guess you're right. Goodnight Iggy."

"Goodnight." England nodded. He jumped off of America's rock and made his way into a den. He curled himself up in his bedding and sighed. He really hoped a badger wouldn't come in and attack everyone.

**Author's note!**

**It's short but worth it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. And America is doing better yay! :3**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	17. Grown Ocean

Chapter 17

"It's really peaceful here. You think we'll be cats until summer? This lake will probably be even nicer."

"I agree~aru."

England and China had gone to the lake. The lake where Austria died. It brought up bad memories, but it also had a calming feeling to it. The ice was breaking. Was spring already on it's way? How long had they'd been out here? Even so, he knew the lake would look even better with the reflection of the sun hovering over it. The warmth of the sun would feel good on their pelts.

"Should we go back?" England mewed. "America's hunting party will be back soon."

"Good. Let's go back~aru. I'm starving." China yawned with a stretch. England nodded and the two cats made their way back to base.

….

"Are you ready, jerk bastard?" Romano snarled. "I've been waiting forever for you to get up so we can go see fratello."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just tired." Spain stretched with a yawn. Romano rolled his eyes. The Italian cat stood up and shook. He began to lead the Spanish cat out of base until…

"Oi, mon ami!"

Spain turned back to see France padding up to him. Spain smiled while Romano snorted. "Si, mi amigo?" Spain mewed.

"I want to come with you. Maybe we can see Prussia? Don't you miss him?"

Spain's eyes widened. He gave a swift nod. "Yes, yes! Come along!"

France smiled. Romano snarled loudly, not enjoying the company. Suddenly a swift mew erupted from a den, and out came a running Taiwan. The cat's flinched when she caught up to them. "Can-can come with you?" she panted, "I-I want to see Japan."

Spain smiled. "Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Or the more the annoyance." Romano growled, scraping his claws against the earth. Spain gave him a small nudge in the side, making the Italian cat squeak with annoyance. Taiwan smiled. "Thank you, Spain. It means a lot."

The Spanish cat smiled brightly. "Come on Romano, let's go."

Romano snorted. "Fine. Follow me."

The cats began walking through the snow covered forest. Spain flicked his ears to the sound of water droplets. France caught up to him, "What's wrong Spain?"

"Nothing. I heard the snow melting, that's all. It's weird, melting already."

"I agree." France flicked his ear. The two cats shrugged and blew it off easily. The cats continued to follow Romano, until they made it to the familiar valley. Spain smiled. He saw all the cats he hadn't seen in so long. Suddenly his eyes connected to the red one's of his friend.

"Spain! France!"

"Prussia!"

"West, we've got visitors!"

Germany looked up to see Prussia running to his two friends, and the three played around a little with their paws. Germany nodded. "It's nice to see you all. Why have you come?"

"Hi, potato bastard. I've come to check on my stupid little brother." Romano looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"Ah! Romano!" Romano looked to the sound of his name. Italy dashed out of a nearby den and ran to his brother, snuggling his face with his head. "Romano! You came!"

"Get off me, you idiot!" He snarled, "And I wasn't worried about you! I just needed to see if you got killed yet."

"Oh. Well, guess what? I fought a wolf! And I really injured it too!" Italy bounced on his paws proudly.

_WHAT?_ "You _WHAT?_"

"Yeah! Prussia killed it, but I did a lot of damage to it!"'

Romano shook a little. The emotion he had: jealous. How could his idiot brother be braver then him? Attack a wolf no less? And stronger? Since when?! "You-you bastard!"

"What? What's wrong Romano?" Italy flicked his ear.

"Everything! Everything's wrong! You know what? Never mind. You got prey here? I'm starving."

"Oh. Sure! Germany, can they stay to eat?" Italy gave Germany beautiful puppy eyes. Germany sighed and looked away, "Ja, whatever….."

"Yay! Over here, Romano!" Italy lead his brother to a prey pile, and Romano in return snorted and growled the whole way there. Germany just flicked his ear at the whole scene. Sibling rivalry he guessed.

Meanwhile Taiwan looked around the base. Her eyes not leaving any spot. "Um, where's Japan?"

Prussia looked up, pausing from the game with his friends. "Who? Japan? He's in a den sleeping. I can get him if you want."

"Oh, um…"

"HEY JAPAN! YOU GOT A VISITOR!"

"Bruder! No screaming!" Germany commanded. Prussia just gave a nervous laugh. Taiwan glanced to a certain den. The rustling from it signaled someone was coming out. Finally, the Japanese cat emerged from the den and stretched, yawning. "What is it, Prussia-kun?"

Prussia smirked and nodded to Taiwan. Japan glanced at Taiwan, with a flinch and a blush. "T-Taiwan?"

"Japan." She mewed. She blushed a light red. Japan blushed a deep red, as he was shaking nervously. Germany chuckled to the scene. Prussia gave an amused snort, while Spain and France just giggled. After a gulp, Japan moved closer to Taiwan. He finally made it across the valley, and made it in front of her. "T-Taiwan?"

"Japan. How have you been?" She mewed, ever so softly. The meow sounded beautiful, like Finland's sleigh bells. Japan shivered, but a small grin appeared on his face. "Oh Taiwan; I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She meowed softly. Finally Japan went to her face and snuggled it with his. It was beautiful. Spain nudged his friends away. "Come. Let them have some alone time."  
His friends obeyed and they left them, leaving to play in the middle of the valley. Japan flicked his ears happily, "How have you been?"

"Good." She mewed. "Come. I have a place we can go to."

"Nani?"

"Just come." She winked. The wink made him blush. She moved out of the valley softly, with Japan rushing behind her. The cats moved through the pathway, Japan getting curious with every step. "Taiwan, where are we going?"

"You'll see." She giggled. Japan flicked his ear curiously. What did she mean? Eventually they had made it far from the valley. Japan looked to his right, realizing that they had just passed America's base. "T-Taiwan? We're very far away from my base now. We just passed yours."

"Trust me." She mewed. Japan gulped. Should he?

Eventually, Taiwan led him far beyond a big, rocky small cliff, (England and Seychelles' spot) and they began to walk further. They passed a small field of snow, filled with beautiful snow covered pine trees. Small mockingbirds could be heard overhead. Japan smiled. The scenery and sounds were nice, and totally fit this moment he had with Taiwan. It wasn't even windy. This was perfect.

"Taiwan, how much furth-?"

"Shh." She mewed. She padded a little further, then stopped him with a flick of her tail. "We're here."

"N-nani?" Japan looked around, "Where?"

"Here." She nodded to a small cave. Japan's eyes widened. "What's in there?"

"You'll see. It's not dangerous, I promise. I found it while on a hunting party. Come, it's amazing." And without warning, she ran inside, leaving Japan outside to shake. "T-Taiwan! Wait!"  
She didn't answer. Dammit she was already far away. Japan gulped, and slowly made his way inside. He crept through the darkness of the cave, shivering to every small sound. Finally, he was able to see a small light around the corner. He raced to it, and in the middle of the glowing room was Taiwan, sitting there, beautiful as ever. Japan walked up to her, then looked around. "What is this?"

"It's a special kind of moss that glows. It lights up this little back room of the cave, and it also makes it kinda warm in here. Come lay." She mewed. She layed herself down in the middle, and in no time he joined beside her. The two breathed softly in peaceful silence, the warmth of the room surrounding them. It was beautiful. Japan couldn't wish for a happier moment.

"Oh! And check this out!" Taiwan leapt from the ground and began to jump around. Japan stood up and watched small pieces of glowing moss fly up into the air and fall slowly and beautifully back to the ground. Taiwan continued, and the moss went everywhere, making it look like it was raining small sparkles. Japan smiled and he swiftly joined her. The warm moss landed on their fur like snow, and they laughed joyfully as they played. Japan had never had a better time.

Later on, the two left the cave. They went outside and shook the moss off their fur. They giggled a little until Taiwan let out a loud yawn. "I'm getting tired. Want to get back to base?"

"Yes please. I'm tired myself." Japan yawned. Taiwan chuckled and nudged him forward. "Let's go then."

Taiwan led the way back to the base, and eventually turned around to him. "Grr!"

"Wh-what are you doing Taiwan? We're almost back to my base."

"Grr! I am the mighty lion and you are the mouse! Fear from my mighty power!"

Japan flicked his ear with amusement. He chuckled and bent down in a hunter's crouch. "Very well. See if you can take me, lion!"

The two joined each other in a small play fight, padding each other with their paws and play bites. They eventually laughed so hard, birds flew away. Japan sighed and stood up with a shake. "We should get going now. It's been a while, and I think your comrades might leave soon."

"Yeah, good idea." Taiwan stood up and shook. "Let's go."

They walked back into the valley, panting with fatigue. Spain's eyes widened. "Where were you guys? You were gone forever."

"Somewhere." She shrugged. She grinned when she heard Japan giggle behind her. "Thanks for coming guys. It's been fun."

"Our pleasure." France mewed. "We should get back though. It's getting late."

"Aw, already? You guys suck." Prussia pouted. His two friends laughed a little.

"Don''t worry, mi amigo! We'll be back soon!" Spain mewed. Prussia flicked his tail with annoyance. "You better."

The two laughed a little before Spain yelled, "Romano! Time to go!"

Taiwan snuggled Japan. "See you soon, love."

Japan blushed with a smile and licked her ear. "Very soon. Daisuke."

"Love you too." She mewed.

"Romano! Where are you?" Spain looked around curiously. He was nowhere to be seen. Spain immediately grew worried.

"Vee!"

Everyone turned with worry to Italy, who came barging out of a nearby den. "Guys, guys! Romano went to the highway! He just told me!"

"What?! Why?!" They yelled.

Italy panted and hung his head low. Tears began to drip down his face. "He said that he couldn't take me being better then him anymore. He said I'm better then him at anything; and he wants to prove himself by going to that river the kits went to, and crossing it!"

"But that's insane! The waves are too large there! They took two kits and almost Sweden! Oh, Roma!" Spain howled with agony. He clawed the earth with his claws. He opened his green eyes angrily. "We must go after him, now!"

"I agree!" Italy stood up. "We must!"

"We'll come too!" Prussia and France stood up quickly.

"Us too." Japan and Taiwan mewed, moving closer. Italy and Spain nodded great fully, and Italy leapt to the front of the entrance to the valley, "Let's go."

**Author's note!**

**I liked this chapter :3**

**Grown Ocean- Fleet foxes**

**Translation:**

**Daisuke- I love you in Japanese.**

**Love. Love is beautiful especially when it is with Hetalia ships. Big chapter twist is next.**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


	18. Cars and scars forever

Chapter 18

Italy lead the way in hot pursuit. The others following fast behind him, hoping to catch up to the angry Italian cat who had gone ahead. No one was as worried as Italy and Spain. They rushed ahead of everyone else, not stopping to take a glance back to see if the others were even behind them. Italy continued to dash forward, but eventually, he saw Spain's pelt fly past him.

"Spain, wait up!" He cried.

Spain had rushed ahead. He was so worried about Romano he didn't care about being with anyone else. He ran so fast he couldn't even be seen.

"SPAIN!"

No answer. Italy turned to the others. They looked just as worried as he did. They began to run faster until,

"ROMANO!"

The scream echoed the sky. Birds flew away from their nests, and deer scampered away from the area. Italy's eyes widened. _No….._

What would be there when he got there? The dead body of Romano? He gulped. He didn't want to see his brother die too.

Finally the group of cats emerged from the bushes that opened up to the street. They were in front of Spain, who was shivering immensely, eyes wide at what was ahead of them.

"Oh mein gott…." Prussia said almost in a whisper. Italy looked and he nearly fainted. On the street, Romano's body was laying there, his right back leg pouring out blood. Italy nearly screamed.

"ROMANO! NO!"

Suddenly a miracle happened. They watched as Romano's ear flicked, and the Italian cat on the street began to move. He weakly sat up shivering and wincing from the pain in his leg. He was panting immensely, but that couldn't stop the joy of relief in the other's hearts.

"Romano! You're alive!" Italy cried happily.

"Roma! You're ok!" Spain cheered. Romano turned to them, growling in agony. He tried to move, but his injured leg refused to let him. Spain's ears flicked. "What's that sound?"

Loud rumbling could be heard from not too far away. The cats turned to the left and their eyes widened. A car was coming down the road, aimed straight for Romano. Romano had already been hit, and it destroyed his leg. Now another car was coming.

"Roma! Move!" Spain cried.

"YOU THINK I CAN BASTARD?! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY LEG!"

_No….NO!_ Italy thought.

The car came closer. Romano shivered as tears poured from his eyes. _This is it….this is where I end…._he thought. He braced himself for the impact.

"ROMANO! NO!"

Everyone froze. It all seemed like slow motion. Everyone watched as Spain rushed into the street and through the injured cat out of the way. Romano landed on the other side of the road with a thump and a squeal, and Spain stood up shakily in the road. He didn't have enough time to move. Spain turned to the car and his eyes widened. In a matter of seconds, Spain was throw into the air by the speeding vehicle. Everyone gasped. Spain's bloody body flew into the air, blood flying through the air. In one swift thump, he landed back on the road, completely still.

"SPAIN!" Romano screamed. His scream wasn't as loud as Spain's two best friends.

"SPAIN!" Prussia and France screeched, running to the still body. "SPAIN, SPAIN! ANSWER US, SPAIN!" Their tears poured down their faces and onto the still cat's fur.

He was dead.

"Big brother Spain!" Italy wailed, dashing to the body. Taiwan and Japan ran ahead, gasping at the sight. Everyone just stared at the Spanish cat's dead body. Italy, Japan and Taiwan hung their heads low, Italy's tears pouring onto the street.

"Spain! Why?!" Prussia and France grasped onto their dead friend's body. 'Why?! Why before us?!"

"R-Romano…." Italy sniffed. He forgot about his brother. Italy rushed to his brother and helped him up. Italy helped him limp to Spain's dead body. "Everyone, please." Italy mewed. Everyone understood. They moved out of the way for Romano to visit Spain's dead corpse. Romano stood over it and shivered.

"S-Spain…" he murmured. Just looking at his dead body made Romano shiver. Tears exploded from Romano's eyes as he landed on Spain's body. He cried loudly, making everyone sniff with sympathy.

"SPAIN! SPAIN, YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP, IT'S ME! ME! ROMANO! SOUTH ITALY! DAMN YOU BASTARD WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU DAMN MOTHER FUCKER WAKE UP!"

"Romano, screaming won't bring him back." Italy sniffed. As much Romano wanted to scream at his little brother right now, he was right. Nothing could bring Spain back.

….He was…..gone….

_He….he took care of me….he loved me….I…..I….._Romano thought with a sniff. Finally, Romano completely went ballistic. He fell onto Spain's body and began to lick his fur. "Spain! Spain, please wake up! It's me Romano! Please Spain, Please! Spain!"

Romano cried loudly for all to hear. After a while of sobbing, Italy sniffed and moved forward. "Romano, we must bury him."

"I know…." Romano sniffed, "That idiot gave up his life to save me! I'm such a waste! It's all my fault!" he wailed.

"No, it's not your fault!" Italy wailed, "You didn't kill him! The car did! He _chose_ to save you!"

"Dumb choice!" Romano howled.

"No! He wanted you to live to see another day!"

"NO! If I hadn't run off, this wouldn't have happened. My leg, Spain's death, all of it!"

"Romano!"

Romano just snarled. "Just, let's bury him so we can get back to base and I can get my leg fixed up. I already know I'm never gonna walk again, so don't rub it in."

Italy sniffed. Why? Why was all this happening to them. "He's right. Let's go." Italy mewed.

….

Once they had buried Spain's body, they made their way back to base in a sad like matter. Once they got back, everyone turned and gasped at the sight.

They explained everything. At the mention of Spain's death, everyone broke down and cried.

"He was so kind!" Lichtenstein cried. Switzerland nodded.

Italy sniffed. "I'm sorry. We're all sorry."

"Romano, come with me. I need to inspect your leg." Ukraine mewed. Romano sniffed with a nod. He followed her into her den, Lichtenstein rushing after them. With a long sigh, France turned to Taiwan, "I guess we're only bringing one cat back home with us."

"No you are really not." Ukraine mewed from her den, "Romano's staying until his leg heals."

"Huh?!" France and Taiwan jumped.

"Tell America I'm sorry, but that is how it must be. He is severely wounded, and he can't even walk properly. He can't make the walk back to your base, so he'll stay here for a while."

"I don't think America will ever allow it!" France exclaimed.

"He's right," Taiwan mewed, "He might, and he might not."

"Well make sure he does." Ukraine gave them a stern look. "And inform them of Spain's death too. I'm sorry, but he must stay."

"I guess she's right." France sighed, "Come Taiwan."

"Coming. Goodbye Japan." She mewed and licked his ear. Japan returned the same, and the female cat exited the valley.

Italy flinched when he saw France give a glance back to Prussia. They both just gave each other sad looks, and France walked out.

They walked back to America's base in silence.

….

"What? Romano is injured? And Spain is dead?!" America howled. To the exclamation, everyone turned to America, England, France and Taiwan, who had gathered at the entrance of the base. Everyone began murmuring small things before tearing up.

"I can't believe it…." America mewed, "Spain was so kind. I can't believe it."

"I agree." England shook his head slowly, "Such a shame."

France sighed. "About the other thing?"

"What? Oh, Romano. Yes, he can stay there until he heals. He can't walk on a wound that bad."

"It looked worse then Australia's." France whispered. America flinched.

"That cannot be possible."

"It is." France mewed.

America sighed. "Well, one of you can inform I've agreed to let Romano stay there for a while. Taiwan, why don't you go?"

"Yes sir." She nodded. She ran out of camp in the direction of Germany's base. America looked to the sky quickly. _Why so much death?_

"You all can go now. I need to think about a few things." America mewed, heading to his tall rock. England followed him up there and sat beside him. "What's wrong America?"

"I-I just can't believe so much death? Why?"

England sighed. "I would tell you if I knew."

America shivered a little. "You said we must be careful….why hasn't anyone listened yet?"

"Eh?"

"You-you said that we must be more careful now. Do you think anyone else will listen?" America looked up to England, and to England's amazement, he was crying. "A-America!  
Wha-?"

"Oh England! Why must this keep happening?! Why?!" America wailed. He watched as his former colony just broke down in front of him, bending down and sniffling, tears pouring from his face, landing on the rock. England just sniffed. He couldn't believe America had actually broke down right in front of him. England sniffed, shaking his own few tears away. "America, don't cry. What will the others think when they see their leader like this?"

America sniffed. "Y-you're right…."

"Good," England mewed, "Now, we should probably just think for later. Everyone knows to be careful. But I'm sure after this, everyone will be even more careful. Why just a few hours ago, I saw Greece and Vietnam hunting, and they sniffed the area for any danger. Now, isn't that safe?"

"I-I guess…" America sniffed.

"Wonderful. Now, I'll go hunting. Want me to bring you back a mouse?"

"O-Ok," America sniffed, "I'm sorry England. It's just, this is all getting to me, you know?"

"I understand. Don't be sorry." England touched America's shoulder with his tail tip, "I'll go now."

America nodded as England jumped from the rock. England walked by Norway's den, but stopped when he heard muffled sobbing. _What?_

He peaked his head in. Norway wasn't there. England looked around. He walked further in, only to realize the crying cat was Australia. He walked up to him and sat himself down, "No more crying Australia. You can't spend the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself."

"Why?! I can't do anything anymore!"

"No, you can at least walk a little. Romano just injured is leg, and it was worse then yours."

Australia's eyes widened, "That cannot be possible."

"That's the same thing America said," England chuckled. Australia gave a small sigh.  
"Well, maybe you're right. All I do all day is lay in here and do nothing bur feel sorry for myself. Get New Zealand for me. I want to go outside."

"You got it." England smiled. He padded outside, "New Zealand!"

"Yeah?" The young cat leapt from a small tree stump and padded swiftly over to England. "What is it?"

"Australia wants you. He wants you to help him outside. "

"Really? He wants to come outside? Ok!" New Zealand mewed. He dashed into Norway's den and soon after, he came back out, helping Australia limp out. Funny, Australia's limp wanst as bad as it used to be.

"My," Australia mewed, "It's beautiful for a winter day."

"I agree." England mewed.

"Come on, Australia! Let's go grab a mouse to eat!" New Zealand meowed happily. Australia nodded, "Ok."

The two padded their way over to the pile of prey. England was happy Australia was feeling better. He remembered he had a job from America. He got up to get them mice. Fresh mice, not from the pile.

**Author's note!**

**Augh, god this has a stupid ending. Oh well. Anyway, I'm sorry everyone, but Spain is gone. Trust me, killing him off was hard. He's my second favorite Hetalia character, so.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	19. A warning

Chapter 19

England walked around a bit, looking for said mice. Finally he had scented two of them, luckily. They were together. He bent down and stalked them. Finally he sprinted toward them and bit one with his teeth, and scratching the other one sharply with his right paw. They were dead.

He brought them back to base swiftly and began to eat them with America. Once they were done, America licked his chops and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" England mewed.

"Nothing," America replied, "I mean, everyone seems ok now, and that's good. I don't want to see anyone suffer."

"I'm glad to hear it." England nodded. He touched his tail tip to America's shoulder, signaling his farewell. He jumped down from the tall rock and padded into a den. It was growing close to nighttime, and after the day he had, all he wanted to do was sleep.

And as he slept, he dreamt….

_*Bark!* *Bark!*_

"_Huh?...What's that?..."_

_*Bark!* *Bark!*_

"_WHAT is that?!"_

_*BARK!* *BARK!*_

"…_.Dogs?..."_

_*BARK!* *BARK!*_

"_Ahh!"_

_*BARK!* BARK!*_

"_Their coming!"_

"AHH!" England woke up the next morning with start. He clawed the ground from the dream. _What the hell was that?!_

He was too scared to think. Standing up and shaking, he realized he should consult this to someone wise.

_Norway._

He padded to the Norwegian cat's den and peeked his head in. "Norway? You up?"

"I am now." Norway mewed, stretching with a yawn. He turned and looked up at England. "What's up?"

"I-I had a strange dream last night," England mewed, padding in, "It-it was really strange."

"What happened?"

"Well….I heard a bunch of dogs….I heard them barking, and they got closer and closer until I woke up."

Norway's eyes widened. He began to pant a little. He eased himself by shaking his fur with a sigh. "I think I know what it means."

"Eh?"

"A prophet dream. England, you've received a dream as a prophecy to what may come in the future. You're a prophet as a cat."

England's eyes widened. He gulped and shook a little. "No I'm not! It was just a dream!...Wasn't it?"

"If the barking got much closer until you woke up, it means these dogs you heard may be out there somewhere, coming closer and closer until they find us." Norway meowed. Norway's words were like lighting piercing England's heart, and messing with his mind. Mind blown.

"I….I…"

"England, if you ever have any more of these dreams, _please_ tell me." Norway narrowed his eyes, "I know of dreams like this."

_What does that mean? _"V-very well, Norway. I promise."

"Good. Now be on the watch outside of base. Who knows when these dogs are to come?" He meowed laying back down. England gulped and left his den. His tail twitched with worry as he thought of what just happened.

_I'm a prophet? Really? I-I can't believe it!_

"Norge messing with your mind?"

"Ah!" England flinched when Denmark appeared beside him. Denmark gave a small laugh. "Norge is always like this. He feels dreams like that are the future, and he's usually right."

"R-really? What has he been right about?"

Denmark lowered his head. "Um, well, one thing happened to me. I'd rather not share it."

"I understand." England mewed, "How did you know we were talking about that? Wait, were you eavesdropping?!"

Denmark smiled and ran off. England growled and scraped his claws against the earth. _Little brat!_

"England, maybe we should look for signs of these dogs. I may come with you, if you wish."

England looked towards the right and saw the small Icelandic cat padding up to him. "Don't tell me you were eavesdropping too?"

"I apologize. But, I know I'm right. They may be far away now, but how far away? Far away enough to where we can't smell them, or to where we can find prey with their scent on it?"

The small cat was wise, just like his big brother. He was also right. "I agree." England mewed, "Where should we start?"

"Prey is usually plentiful around the left side of the lake. It leads up to a tall mountain that many rabbits nest on. I've been there before to hunt prey, and we all know dogs love prey." Iceland meowed. England nodded his head in agreement. "Should we worn everyone?" The English cat asked.

"Not yet," Iceland began, "they may not believe the dream. We should maybe bring back evidence."

"I agree. Let's go then." England led the way ahead, and the two cats made their way to the lake.

….

By the lake, England padded aside the sand, and looked to the water.Austria had died here, and it was not easy to come here because it reminded them of the first cat they lost. He turned away and the two cats headed further into the tall grass, they even passed England and Seychelles' spot. Finally they headed to a large rock. England looked up and gasped, "You've climbed this?!"

"Indeed." Iceland mewed, jumping up. "All you have to do, is climb up, grasping the moss in your claws to get to the top." Iceland demonstrated for him, and swiftly made it to the top. "You're turn."

"Uhh….." England gulped. "Ok, here I come." He leapt up and grasped the rock, but all his claws grasped was stone. He squeaked he stumbled back to the ground, landing in soft snow.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Grasp the _moss_." He snorted.

"I know that! I just missed." England stood up, shaking the fur off his pelt. He got the courage to try again, and leapt onto the rock. He was thankful that he felt moss in paws, and he climbed up swiftly. He made it to the top, panting widely. "I…I did it…"

"Congratulations." Iceland snorted, "You climbed."

_Little brat._ England stood up and shook snow off his pelt. "So, where now?"

"This way," Iceland nodded his head forward, "Many rabbits leap here."

They made their way ahead, sniffing for rabbit. Sure enough, they were able to smell rabbits everywhere. England stopped and thought for a moment. Why didn't they hunt prey here more?

_Maybe it's because the way to get up here is absolutely ridiculous,_ he thought with a snort.

"England, come here!"

England heard Iceland's cry and ran over. There was a dead rabbit, and the two of them sniffed it. "This has no dog scent, only hawk scent."

"Bummer," Iceland mewed, "I couldn't smell it over the blood."

"It's alright." England mewed. "But I don't think there's any dogs here. We should go back to base."

"I agree." Iceland sighed, "Maybe we can try again tomorrow?"

"Maybe." England replied. They made their way back, and getting down the rock was much easier. All they had to do was jump, but when England jumped he fell face first into snow, not on his feet. This made Iceland laugh. When did Iceland ever laugh?

They made their way back to base, and once they got back there..

"GOOD LORD!" America cried. "Where did you find this?!"

"Closer to the river! Where….where….Sealand and Wy washed away." Finland finished. Sweden nodded.

"What's wrong?!" Iceland and England went to the small crowd of cats. America shivered. "Finland and Sweden found this! Smell it!"

The two did what he said, and sniffed it. England and Iceland backed away, eyes wide with terror. "OH MY GOD." England gulped.

It smelled like dog.

"We were looking in the wrong place!" England meowed to Iceland.

"Correct!" Ice land agreed. "Where's Norway?!"

"I'm right here." Norway mewed, padding up to them. He sniffed the rabbit and backed up, eyes wide. "Oh no…."

"What, what?!" America cried.

"It has dog scent. Me and England had a feeling dogs were coming. Turns out we were right…"

"Dogs?! They could kill us!" America yelled. Cats around them cried with agreement and worry. Who wanted to die by dog? England grew impatient.

"Hush, everyone! There is no need to make a panic! We must just be careful. And if the dogs find us, we will of course fight them off. And if that doesn't work, then we will evacuate to another location."

Everyone began to calm down. America cleared his throat and nodded, "You're right, England. Everyone, be careful when you leave base. Don't go too far, and England, we better warn Germany as well."

"Right." England agreed.

"We should also hide our scent somehow." Norway meowed, "I'll figure out a way."

"Well done," America dipped his head, "You can go now everyone, this has been taken under control."

Every cat began to separate from the little group, muttering things to each other about the dogs. England sighed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone went silent. The loud scream made everyone freeze, and Poland even peed a little.

"THAT WAS VIETNAM!" China screamed.

"China, England, Korea, Norway and Taiwan, come with me!" America yowled. He jumped down from his rock and led the way, he group following him. They dashed to where the sound came from. It was close to the lake, among many trees and tall grass. America pushed his way through ferns and sniffed. "She went this way!"

"Out of the way, aru!" China leapt ahead, making America squeak with surprise.  
"I know you're the leader, but this is my little sister! I _must_ take lead!" China ran ahead, the others following him. Vietnam's scent got stronger, along with the strong reek of blood. China threw himself threw tall ferns and into an open patch of dirt. He let out a loud scream at what he had found. It was Vietnam.

Everyone else pushed through the tall ferns and screeched. Vietnam had blood pouring out her side, and her eyes were closed. The blood covered the dirt floor and there was so much of it. There was a long bite mark on her side where the blood was coming from, and it was so deep, cutting right into the core of her body.

She was dead.

"VIETNAM! VIETNAM NO!" China wailed, running to his little sister's body and laying himself beside her. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Sister!" Korea and Taiwan cried, running to her. "Please wake up, sister! Please wake up!"

This was a terrible sight. America's eyes were wide as he began, "I'm so sorry, China." His meow came out soft and sympathetic. England padded over to her body. She looked like she had died painfully. She must have been hunting when this happened. England sniffed. Why did this happen? First dogs, and now this?

Wait, maybe the dogs did it!

"Out of my way." Norway mewed, pushing his way past England. He sniffed the body and looked up with a sigh. "This was not a dog's doing, but it was the badger I warned everyone about a few days ago. She has badger scent all over her."

"Badger? No!" China wailed, snuggling his sister.

Norway looked up and saw torn and pushed down ferns to the left. "It must've leapt through there, and surprise attacked her from the side, immediately biting her side."

England gulped.

"But why would it just attack her and leave her here? Surely it would eat her?" Norway wondered out loud. Just then his eyes widened, "Unless it was protecting it's territory?"

"No shit!" China yelled, "Oh sister!" he cried.

The Asian countries cried over their sister, and the others hung their heads low with sympathy. China sniffed and stood up. "We must bury her, aru."

"Yes." Norway mewed, "I agree. How about over there, in that fresh grass?"

"Yes." The Asian nations mewed together. It took five minutes to bring her there and bury her. China sniffed. "Goodbye Vietnam."

"Oh sister." Taiwan sniffed, "We didn't want to lose you."

"Sister!" Korea howled, "Why our sister?!"

England sighed. "Come. We should get back to base."

They nodded. They began to walk back.

When they got back to base, everyone threw a fit. England snarled. "Please! Everyone! Calm down! Norway has something to say!"

"I have a plan to get that nasty badger. We must be careful, and now, everyone leaves base with a buddy. Is that ok America?"

"Of course." America nodded. "Be careful, and watch your buddy. If they get hurt, help them. And if something attacks, help them. You know what to do."

The others nodded. And as they all departed, they began to murmur things under their breath to each other with worry. England sighed. "I'm so tired. This has been a long day."

"Agreed." America yawned. "China, you and your siblings you sleep."

"Yes. I agree." China mewed. "Come, we will all sleep together aru." His siblings nodded and followed him into a den. America dipped his head goodnight and ran to his rock, leaping up to it and curling up to sleep.

"England, I'm worried." Norway mewed. "So many creatures are coming, I mean we've already been warned about dogs."

"I know. Me too." England mewed. "Let's just sleep to take our minds off it, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight." Norway mewed, padding into his den. England dipped his head goodnight and walked into a den, curling up in a small nest of grass. So many dangers**. **Maybe another dream would appear? No, not again. The other one was terrifying, and England didn't want to go through that again. Then again, he was a prophet, so, maybe he would have another one?

**Author's note!**

**I'm sorry, but Vietnam is gone. Anywho, more enemies coming, which means more stuff to read! God I love this story. Interesting things come in the next chapter. So stay tuned! Hope you're excited.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	20. Life's too short

Chapter 20

"Good morning England. Did you have any important dreams last night?" Norway mewed. _I hope you did. The more you have, the more answers we can get; sort of._

"Oh, well, no; sorry Norway." England looked away, shuffling his paws anxiously. Norway sighed and stretched with a small yawn, "It's alright." He scraped his claws against the earth with fatigue.

England shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to get prey. Want any?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to get my own." _And look for the badger maybe. Is it wrong that I want to kill it myself?_

"Suit yourself." England mewed, racing to get some prey. Norway stood up and shook out his fur. He had already decided; he would kill this badger himself.

_I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. And if I just go and do it myself, everyone else will be safe. And if _I die…_well…..at least little bro can take care of the injured._

With newfound determination in mind, he looked around to make sure no one was following him. He narrowed his eyes, making sure one last time he was going out alone. Once he was sure he wasn't seen, he dashed through the tall ferns and made it to the dirt forest path. Shaking small ferns out of his pelt, he grinned with satisfaction at his clever escape. He took one last glance at the base, _will this be last time I ever see everyone?_

He looked around once more, and his gaze fell on his fellow Nordics. He swallowed back hurt. The one his gaze fell upon most was Iceland. _I love you all. But little bro, be strong._

With one last look, he turned and made his way through the forest. But only a few feet from base he paused and realized something. He had seen his fellow Nordics back at base but….where was Denmark? He wasn't there?

_OH NO._

He must've been hunting. Norway gulped and moved slowly in a small crouch through the tall grass. _I don't want him to follow me to this badger. I want to kill it so no one _else_ can get hurt. If he follows me my plan is ruined._

He slowly crawled through the tall ferns, making way towards a crooked branch. It was laying over a small slope, which lead to a field of tall wheat and ferns. Norway tasted the air. The badger's scent definitely went this way.

_Figures. It only makes sense it would make it's den in tall ferns where it can't be seen. Stupid beast. It forgets in can be smelled out. Why not make a den where no one can smell you?_

Putting his ranting thoughts aside, he crouched low and sneaked his way under the broken branch, easing his way through tall reeds.

"BAHH!"

He shrieked with fear when he felt a warm mass fall on top of him. The badger was on him! It found him! Norway hissed and spat with anger and small fear, and he scraped his claws against the foes belly. When he threw the furry mass off of him, it fell down to the ground with an 'oomph!'

Norway stood up and ruffled his fur, panting with blinding fury edging his gaze. Suddenly the dust cleared, and his gaze fixed on the creature in front of him. His eyes widened when he realized the creature that had attacked him was not a badger at all. "B-bro?!"

"Ow! Norge, what the hell?!" Denmark whined, getting on his paws. Denmark shook is pelt. Norway gave him a narrow glare with a low hiss in his throat. "Why did you do that?!"

"What?! All I did was surprise you! Brotherly surprise!" Denmark laughed. He pointed his nose next to him, "Look, look, Norge! I caught a bird!"

Norway let out a low hiss, "Yes, _great._"

"So, where are you going, bro? This isn't where we normally hunt."

"It's none of your business. I'm just looking for herbs; now go back to base." Norway ordered, turning away. Denmark whimpered and scrambled forward:

"Can I help you?"

"No."

"Why? I want to help!" He smirked.

Norway shook his head, "Den, do me a favor and _just go back to base. PLEASE._ I just wish to get the herbs on my own; can't you understand that? Peace and quiet would be nice, and if I needed help, I would've asked Ice to help me, ok?"

Denmark sighed, "I guess. See you later then." He grinned. He bounded over to his bird and grasped it in his mouth, padding back to base. Norway let out a sigh of relief, and his mind eased. Something good came out of that though. He got to see his brother one last time, in case he died fighting this creature.

He nosed his way through more tall grass and ferns, and finally a sharp stink of badger hit his nose. He wrinkled his nose from the strong, foul stench. He gagged when he realized he wasn't too far. He moved closer and came only a few inches away from a large badger den.

_Perfect. All I have to do is lead it out here._

Before he did anything, he looked at all his surroundings once more. Heh, a forest was a peaceful place to die, wasn't it? Too bad it was cold, but at least the sun was sort of shining.

Norway cleared his throat and let out a few small mews, trying to lure out the badger. After a few mewls, he heard low growling coming from the den. Norway pricked his ears, realizing it was working.

_Just a few more._

A few more mewls was all it took to get the massive creature to retreat from it's den. The large creature was now towering over him, thank god he was hidden in the grass.

But he wasn't here to hide; he was here to fight.

Norway sprang from the bushes and landed in front of the badger. Upon seeing him, the badger let out a yowl a fury. Norway's eyes shined with fury:

"Were you looking for me? Well here I am." He began, "I came myself to kill you. I didn't bring anyone else. At least while I die, _you_ die. I can see I died in vain, taking out a threat like you who could kill one of my friends."

And after the heroic speech, the badger roared with fury and threw itself at Norway. Norway leaped out of it's way, and it hurtled right past him. The badger landed a few inches away, panting from it's miss. It turned rapidly and snapped it's jaws at Norway. Norway dodged and slashed his claws at the badger's cheecks. He missed.

The badger flung him away with a quick hit of it's snout. Norway landed swiftly on the ground with a thump and a small squeak of pain. He shivered and stood up weakly. His blue eyes widened when the badger caught him by surprise and latched it's fangs onto his left shoulder.

He shrieked with pain and lashed his forepaw's claws at it's side, which gave the badger nasty bleeding scratches. The badger let him go in pain and began to lick it's new wounds. Foolish creature left the battle. Norway straightened himself up, shaking some blood from his wound. He tried to spring forward, but the wound in his shoulder was deep.

_I can't give up now!_

Ignoring the sharp sting in his injuries, he stood up weakly and sprung himself forward at the badger. He leaped onto it's back and snagged his claws into it's back, while biting his teeth into it's neck. He ripped his claws through the creature's flank, and sunk his teeth in deeper, making the badger's neck drip with blood.

The badger roared with pain, trying to shake Norway off. Norway hung on for dear life. He scraped his claws down the badger's spine harder, and the creature and howled in agony. Finally the badger grasped Norway's right hind leg and pulled him off of his back. The badger now had Norway in it's grasp. The badger flung Norway up high and brought him back down to the ground swiftly, making his head hit the ground sharply. The next hit to the ground was hard on is back, and now Norway spat out blood. _IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

Suddenly the badger stopped a minute. It was panting widely as blood rushed from it's throat and injuries, where Norway had bitten and scratched. Through all his pain, Norway gave a slight grin. _Heh heh, the more you move, the more blood you lose. That was the point of those injuries. Now if I die, you die._

The badger paid no attention to it's pain. Norway braced himself for the last fling into the air. His eyes closed, and he felt himself breathe his last breath of fresh air.

"HEY! LET HIM GO YOU FILTHY BEAST!"

A loud screech came from overhead in the tree. The badger dropped Norway mid-fling. He fell to the ground with a small squeak. Through all of the blood pouring from the fresh wound on his head that was pouring over his eyes, Norway glanced up and saw Denmark standing on the highest branch. The Danish cat's fluffy fur waved in the wind, and he looked like a true hero.

_No Den, run! RUN!_

The badger growled and licked it's chops, getting in a crouch position. It _wanted _Denmark to come down closer.

_It's leaving me for him! Den, it'll kill you! Don't do it!_

But Denmark couldn't read his thoughts. The Danish cat leapt from the tree branch and fell straight down, face first, and continued falling; straight to the badger's open mouth.

"DEN ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Denmark's eyes closed, and he opened them up again. Norway's eyes widened when he saw Denmark's eyes grow pale white, and the sun shine on his fur as if it glowed a sharp swing.

"_Iyse…sværd!"_

_*SLICE!*_

It was all so fast.

Norway just watched the badger's nose and face spew open blood as it collapsed to the floor, rolling around in agony. Norway watched in horror. It looked so painful. He flinched when his brother landed next to him, panting heavily. "Phew! That always wipes me out!"

Norway just stared in amazement at his brother, losing focus on the scene the badger was making only a few feet away. Denmark glanced at his brother and smirked, "You ok, Norge?"

"I…"

"Why did you come here yourself to fight it? You lied to me! You're lucky I came back to help you, or you would have died!"

"I….Denmark…."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was _that_?"

Denmark wagged his tail once with confusion, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"That! Your eyes were all white, and you came down from the tree so fast! You seemed to disappear in a ray of light when the sun hit you, as if you were glowing! And then you just, sliced the badger's nose open?! How did you-?!"

Denmark backed away, "Ohh, that. I'll explain later."

"You'll explain now!"

Before he could, the badger regained whatever energy it had left and flung itself at them. The two moved out of it's way and Norway panted heavily, "This is one persistent creature! Even after what you did, it's not even dead yet?!"

The badger had newfound determination in mind; determination to kill the cat who had sliced it's nose open. It turned on Denmark, and raced forward angrily.

"Den, watch out!"

Denmark held his ground, bracing himself for attack. The badger flung itself at him and scraped it's claws against Denmark's head, throwing him back with blood spewing from the wound. Denmark hit a tree with a yowl of pain. Norway limped up to him, fear racing in his heart. "Den, you fool! Now we're both dead!"

"Do it, Nor…you wanted to kill it anyway didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Denmark looked up at him with a small grin, "Go, kill it. I have a huge feeling that's why you came here." Denmark mewed, coughing up some blood. Norway shivered. How could Denmark have known?! It didn't matter. Norway shook his head and leaned into his brother's ear: "Thanks bro." He whispered.

Denmark just snickered with a small grin. Norway breathed in heavily and glared at the badger. The badger looked like it was on it's last limbs. It was shaking immensely, and blood was pouring out of all it's wounds. Norway spit some blood from his mouth, then returned his glare to the creature.

_Die._

He raced forward, sharpening his claws on every pebble he stepped on. He came face to face with the badger, and finally, threw his left paw at it's heart. He pushed the creature down and dug his claws into the beast's heart. The badger howled in fury and pain, but Norway's strength was too much for it. His claws sunk deeper and deeper, until the badger just began to go limper and limper. Finally, blood began to pour out of the badger's heart like water pouring out of a glass. Norway dropped the creature from his claws and panted heavily, staring at it's body. The badger was motionless, and it's eyes were gazed up at the sky, staring at nothing as blood poured out from all of it's injuries.

It was dead.

"You are now a threat to no one." Norway growled over it's dead body. He flinched when he heard paw steps limp up behind him. Denmark made his way next to him and chuckled, "You did it, Norge. Now we're safe!"

Norway could barely hear him. He was too amazed over what he had just done. "You helped." He reminded his brother.

Denmark shrugged, "You did more. And it was your idea, come on!"

Norway swallowed his humbleness. Denmark didn't even see it coming, but Norway let out a loud caterwaul of victory. Denmark's eyes shined, and he joined in Norway's victory howl.

….

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" America screamed. Everyone shouted with worry when they saw the two injured cats walk into base. Norway and Denmark silenced everyone and explained everything. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Really?" America mewed with disbelief.

"Yes!" Denmark mewed, "me and Norge were hunting, and all of a sudden the badger popped out and attacked us! I did a lot of damage, but it was _bro _here who killed it! China, he aveneged your sister!"

"Yes! Vietnam has been avenged, aru!" China howled through tears. China's siblings howled with agreement.

Norway appreciated Denmark's generous lie. For once, his brother was doing _something_ that benefitted him as well.

America nodded in approval: "Well done, both of you. You've done good, expelling such an evil force away from the forest. You both get your pick of the biggest piece of prey in the pile tonight. I'm proud of both of you, especially Norway."

Everyone cheered for the two Nordics cats. Sweden and Finland padded up to them and congratulated them with joy. Norway felt a small nudge at his side, and when he looked down a little Iceland was staring back up at him.

"N-nice job….Nore…" He looked away with an embarrassed blush.

_He wanted to say big brother. Poor baby has too much pride; much like his other big brother. _"Thanks little brother. Call me big bro whenever you want."

"Whatever."

That night, a celebration was held for the two cats who had just made the forest a little safer.

….

"Den, don't leave yet. Come here."

Denmark stopped by the entrance to Norway's den. It was nighttime now, and everyone was fast asleep. Denmark had just gotten his wounds tended to by Norway, and now his brother was calling him back in. Denmark sighed and padded back next to him, "What?"

"You never told me what that was."

"What _what _was?"

"That attack."

"What attack?"

"That attack you did on the _badger, remember?!_" Norway flattened his ears with a growl of impatience.

Denmark flicked his ears and grinned, "Ohh, that! Well, let me explain."

Norway made himself comfortable.

Denmark continued, "Well, one day, I was up in a tree hunting a bird. The bird flew away, but I spotted a mouse below me. I knew I was high, so to land safely I would need to have a lot of speed! So I leaped from the branch and let my body fall at the same speed the wind was taking it, and I noticed I was going _super _fast! And when I landed, I not only ripped the mouse apart, but a few branches with it. I was so proud of myself! A few times later I kept doing it, and now it's my own special fighting technique! I glow all white and my eyes go white as you said, and it's all about gaining enough speed for you to cut, not only with your fangs and claws, but your body _alone._ I call it, _Iyse sværd!_"

Norway trembled. Had his brother just given a smart speech, or was it just him? "If I had hands, I'd be clapping them right now."

"Thanks, Norge!" Denmark puffed out his chest proudly with a grin.

Norway flicked his ear, "This is really useful though, bro! Keep this hidden technique with you, we can use it against other enemies if needed."

"Ok, Norge! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight. And thanks for covering today. Also, how did you know I went out there to kill the badger?"

Denmark shrugged, "I didn't. I believed you, but when I got back on the path I decided to wait for you. You didn't come in a while so I went to get you. Good thing I did, or you wouldn't be alive!" Denmark laughed.

Norway growled, "I was going to bring it down with me."

"Nor, don't tell me you were on a suicide mission?!"

Norway shrugged.

"Oh Nor that's ridiculous! Look, we need you here. _I_ need you here. Don't do something stupid like that again, kay?" Denmark grinned. Norway sighed, but did as his brother wished, and returned a small grin and a nod.

Denmark smiled, "There ya go! Night, Norge!" he mewed happily, walking out. Norway smiled happily. He gave out a small yawn before he stretched himself out, and curled himself into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep. He was happy he helped today. And hey, he _did_ need to stay here and watch over everyone.

Especially his brother, who he now owed his life too.

**Author's note!**

**Life's too short-Frozen**

**I'm not a huge fan of frozen, but this song from the movie reminds of these two brothers I've used in this chapter. They remind me of Romano and Italy more though, but whatever XD**

**Heh heh, I bet half of you thought that Denmark or Norway were going to die. HAH HAH GOT YA.**

**Lol jk.**

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter. Oh here's some translations:**

**Lyse: Bright in Danish**

**Sværd: Sword in Danish**

**I used google translate so lord knows if that's right. You're done reading now aren't you? Ok I'll let you go XD**

**Oh one more thing! (Sorry) But…**

**Thank you for reading until the twentieth chapter! Look how far this story has come! Thank you for reading this far and keeping me going to get it **_**to**_** this far! **

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


	21. New tactics

Chapter 21

"Are you ready England?" America asked.

"Yes, America." He replied. They were off to tell Germany and his group that Vietnam no longer lived. "Should we bring others?"

"Yes; let's bring China and France."

"I heard my name. I'm coming, aru." China mewed, padding up close, "I haven't seen Japan in a while anyway. If he should hear it from anyone, it should be me."

"Well said." America nodded, "Now where's France?"

"I got this." England mewed. He cleared his throat and began to sing, _"Do you hear the people sing~?"_

Suddenly a fluffy coated France burst out of a den and scrambled next to them, "_SINGING A SONG OF ANGRY MEN~."_

"There he is." England mewed, turning to the French cat, "Come on; we're going to tell Germany about Vietnam."

"Ah, I see. Very well, then. Let's be careful of dogs though.' France reminded them, "The last thing I want to do is see one of those things."

"Agreed." America nodded, "Come, let's go."

….

"V-Vietnam is..dead?" Japan mewed with disbelief. His mew ended with a soft crack, and he tried not to bawl. China lowered his head sadly:

"I know, Japan. I'm just as sad as you are, aru."

Japan looked away, not wanting to show his tears. Germany just shook in place, not wanting to say anything. What else was in this forest that was after them?!

"Oh Germany, we have other news as well." America spoke up. Germany's attention flashed to him, and he listened carefully.

"There are dogs lose in the forest; we found prey with dog scent all over it."

Germany flicked his ear nonchalantly. "I don't care; I like dogs."

America shook his head, "No, Germany. Their huge and could chase us, and if they caught us, they could kill us. I would suggest keeping watch for them, and running at every chance you see one."

Germany didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Dogs weren't bright when it came to prey. "Very well. Thank you for the warning."

"My pleasure. Come everyone, let's go back. Take care, Germany." America dipped his head in respect and led the way out. England was surprised at how randomly he matured. Was it because he was leader, and had duty to protect those he could lose? Probably.

England turned to China, who was nuzzling Japan's head. The two were grieving together. This surprised England, since China seemed to be mad at Japan for leaving him and his siblings in America's camp.

_Well, it isn't the first time Japan left China, so China should be used to it anyway. Then again, maybe he thought being together as cats in a base would reconnect them a little bit. Poor China._

"Come England, let's go aru." China padded out, France following behind. England dipped his head respectfully to Germany and followed the two out. Now they just had to watch out for the dogs now that the badger was out of the way.

Meanwhile Germany was letting his thoughts run wild. Another death, _really? Why?_ It made no sense; no sense at all. It was angering him as well. He let his claws scrape the ground, and grit his teeth. _If one more cat dies I swear-_

"Hey west-"

"What?!" Germany snapped, whipping around to face his brother. Prussia squeaked and moved back. Germany realized he had just terrified his older brother. "Sorry, bruder. I was deep in thought."

"I understand west. As leader, you have a lot to think about." Prussia grinned with a nod. Germany smiled. He was happy he had a brother who understood so well.

"So, what did you want to tell me, bruder?" Germany began, while washing a paw.

"Well, remember when the wolf was coming, and I ran back to warn everybody?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I did not run by ground. If you recall, I ran by trees. If I could teach others to do that, think how powerful we'll be! We'll be in the trees, swooping down on any enemy who dares attack us! And hunting would be easier, and also it would just be plain fun! Come on west, please? I bet Japan could do it well. I mean, leaping from branch to branch, it's like a ninja! Oh please west, please?"

Germany thought about it for a moment. It did seem like a good idea, and it gave them an advantage. They could also find these dogs who are patrolling their forest. Germany nodded, "Ok, I'll allow it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you west! Danke, danke!" Prussia ran up to him and nuzzled his head with his own. Germany chuckled and pushed him away with a paw:

"Alright, alright, bruder. You can plan this out whenever you want. You second in command anyway, remember?"

"YES! Alright, everyone, I have an announcement!" Prussia called. Everyone turned to the white cat, wide eyed. Turkey stood up:

"Isn't Germany the only one who gives announcements?" He mewed.

"Da. Shut this one fuck up, da?" Russia remarked. Prussia gave him an icy red glare from his pure red eyes.

"Shut up, Russian. Anyway, I have an announcement! West approves."

And with that he began to explain his idea. A few cats mewed in approval with interest. Prussia smiled, happy his idea was working. "So, who wants to learn?"

Japan padded up, "I would."

This didn't surprise the Prussian; he expected Japan would because of his ninja roots. Prussia looked around, "Anyone else?"

Estonia and Lithuania padded forward, eyes gleaming with interest. Russia followed after, much do Prussia's disapproval. And Switzerland padded up as well.

"Wonderful. Bruder, teach them all. This will be useful to us." Germany mewed approvingly. He chuckled with amusement when he saw his brother jumping up and down excitedly like a kit.

"Oh, oh I will west, I will! Alright everyone, come!" Prussia led his little party in training into the forest, out of the valley. Germany smiled as he watched them leave.

….

"Ok everyone, this way." Prussia lead the way over a small slope, which also held a large root. They all leaped over it, following their little patrol leader. Prussia padded up to a tree, where he sat beside it and curled his tail around his legs. "Now, you use your claws to climb up. Grasp them in the bark and climb." Prussia began his demonstration.

He grasped his claws into the bark and began to climb. Everyone watched in awe. He finally reached a branch and grinned, proud of his success, "Now!" he called down, "To leap from branch to branch, you leap from branch to branch! Simple is that! You need good balance, and to stay on the next branch, you must grasp it with your claws to stay on and not fall, like so." He jumped from the branch he was on to one not too far away, grasping it swiftly in his claws. There he sat, admiring the looks of admiration everyone was giving him.

"Yes, yes everyone I know I'm awesome." Prussia snorted with proudness.

"Who said that?" Switzerland snorted. Prussia just gave him an icy glare.

"Anyway," He continued, "that's basically it. And if you feel yourself begin to fall, hurry and grasp on as fast as you can. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Estonia bounced with excitement, "Me first!"

"Who's stopping you? Come on up!" Prussia called, jumping to another branch. Estonia smiled in awe and scrambled up the tree, following every step Prussia gave them. He leapt from branch to branch, grinning with success, "I did it!" He cheered proudly.

"Me next!" Lithuania called, scrambling up the tree trunk. Japan followed soon after, followed by Russia and Switzerland. Prussia was proud. Everyone seemed to grasp the tactic easily.

….

"We're back!" Prussia called, padding into the valley. "It was so much fun! And everyone learned easily."

"Wonderful!" Germany, to Prussia's surprise, cheered. "I caught a hawk before while it was eating a mouse. Bruder, for your success today, you may have it." _You have really impressed me today. I'm proud of you._

"Thanks, west!" Prussia jumped up and down with excitement. He dashed to the hawk and began to take large, hungry bites out of it. The training had made him hungry.

It was a feast. Everyone had their own piece of prey to celebrate, and everyone was in a good mood.

….

Later that night, everyone was tired from their celebration, so they went to bed early.

"Come Lichtenstein, I freshened the bedding in your nest." Ukraine mewed.

"Thank you, Ukraine." Lichtenstein mewed happily, trotting after her. Germany smiled. Everyone was getting along peacefully. He watched as everyone walked into a den and snuggled themselves in their bedding. Germany turned to his brother, "Bruder, wait."

Prussia stopped and turned to him, "What, west?"

"You've done good today. I'm proud of you." Germany smiled. Prussia beamed. "Thanks west!" He mewed happily, "Gute nacht!" He padded into a den and snuggled himself into his bedding.

"Gute nacht!" Germany called after him. Germany smiled and jumped on his tall rock, snuggling himself into a comfortable position to sleep. When was the last time he was this happy?

**Author's note!**

**FINALLY a chapter with no death again. Ok, well now expect tree fights or stuff in trees. And aw brotherly love Prussia and Germany :3**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


	22. Waves

Chapter 22

"Do ya smell that, west?" Prussia mewed, moving through tall grass. "It smells like salt."

Germany nodded. That morning, he and his brother had decided to go on their own little patrol. It had been awhile since Germany had left the base, so he felt like this would be good for him. He followed his brother, stalking low to the ground. A small click was heard not too far, so the two brothers pressed their bellies to the ground, watching. Thankfully, it was a small squirrel, nothing terrible.

"Should we hunt, bruder?" Germany asked.

"Not yet," Prussia replied, "I want to see where that salt smell is coming from."

Germany sighed. His brother and his insane curiosity. One is brother put his mind to something, he saw it through; which meant there was no stopping him.

Prussia sniffed the air. "This way." He mewed, dashing through some tall ferns.

"Wait!" Germany howled, dashing after him. "Don't run so fast! We haven't even explored this part of the forest yet!"

"Too bad! Now we can!" Prussia remarked from ahead.

Germany snarled angrily under his breath and continued to make his way through the tall ferns. His brother was right, though. It smelled of salt, and it only got stronger as he darted ahead. Passing through a few brambles, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Woah, west! Come here, quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just come here!"

"Ugh." He sighed. He pushed his way past tall ferns and spikey brambles. He had finally made it to tall slope, and when he looked up, he saw a sitting figure of his brother at the top. "Hurry, west!"

Germany's ears flicked to the sound of loud crashing. Worried, he scrambled up the slope. He finally made it, and laid down, panting. Prussia stood up with excitement, "_Finally, _west! What took you so long?"

Germany released a low growl from his throat and he scratched his claws against the hard rock. "Dammit, bruder…"

"Ah, sorry west. But look! Look!" Prussia nodded ahead. More crashing sounds came from ahead of them. Germany stood up and shook his fur. His blue eyes widened from the magnificent sight they gazed upon. In front of them, was bright blue, large ocean. Germany was amazed. They must be in a forest that subsided near the lake. It was beautiful, and the scent of salt and fish scattered the air.

_Ancient Egypt really put us in a nice spot, huh?_

Germany turned to his brother, who was bouncing on his paws like a little kitten. "Oh, west this is so cool! Come, let's get closer!" Prussia began to make his way down the slope.

"Wait, bruder! It could be dangerous!"

"Oh, shush! What, are you afraid of getting your paws wet?" Prussia teased, moving ahead. Germany growled, hating the idea of being teased. Ready to prove he was not scared, he leaped off the slope and ran after his brother. He flinched when he realized that soon after running on fresh dirt land, he felt something softer beneath his paws. He was almost out in the open, but he was still surrounded by tall ferns. He looked down, to see what he was standing on.

_Sand!_

"Oh west this is amazing!" Germany looked up to see his brother jumping up and down in the sand like a kit. Germany chuckled at the sight. He breathed in the wonderful scent of sea salt. This was an amazing spot to just relax and enjoy everything. Germany thanked gott that winter was coming to a close soon; cause now they can enjoy the beach!

"West, come feel the water. It's nice and cold." Prussia mewed, dipping his paw in. Germany flicked his ears with worry.

"Don't bruder!"

"Why?"

"Winter may be coming to a close, but it's still cold. Going in water would make you get sick."

Prussia narrowed his eyes with disbelief. And before Germany could stop him, he leaped into the water and began to swim around like a fish.

"BRUDER!"

"What, west? It feels nice! Just try it! Maybe we could fish later!"

"Get out of there, now!" Germany commanded. Prussia just pouted in response.

"You're no fun." He mumbled, climbing out of the water. Prussia got close to him and shook out his fur. Germany backed away and snarled, "Bruder, you're getting water all over me!"

"Kesesesesesese!" He laughed, "What's the big deal west? It's just water!"

Germany shook his fur, which now had small droplets of salt water on it. Grumbling in frustration, he began to make his way to the slope. "Come, let's get back to base."

"Already? But _wesstttt!_" Prussia whined. Germany flattened his ears.

"NOW."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm hungry and Switzerland should be back from his hunting party by now. And…I guess you can tell everyone about the beach and the ocean if you want…"

Prussia's face lit up with excitement. "Ok! Oh, wait 'till the Baltics see this!" he scrambled past Germany. Germany smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

….

"You found a _what?_" Lithuania mewed, eyes wide with astonishment.

"I found an ocean!" Prussia announced, his chest puffed up proudly. Estonia swished his tail with interest.

"Impressive. May we see it?" Estonia asked.

"Of course!" Prussia replied, padding to the exit of the valley, "Follow me!"

"Not yet!" Germany moved between them, "I want a sky patrol immediately."

"Huh?" Prussia sounded confused, "What does that mean?"

Germany sat down, "I want a few cats to search the ground from the trees. I call it a sky patrol."

"Ooh, cool!" Prussia mewed, "Cool name. I'll go, we can see the ocean later. Wanna come?" He turned to Estonia and Lithuania, who nodded.

Prussia dashed out of the valley, "Come on then!"  
Lithuania and Estonia followed him out swiftly, and Germany raised his chin, happy that his brother was happy.

"NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Germany turned to the sound of a screaming Romano, who had just slashed a mouse out of Ukraine's jaws. Ukraine sighed and picked it up, bringing it back to the injured cat.

"Romano, you must eat. You can't stay depressed like this forever."

"No! How can I eat after knowing that the tomato bastard gave his life to save me! Leave me alone! I deserve this limp leg!" Romano howled, despair rasping in his voice. Ukraine sighed and turned to Lichtenstein, "I've been trying to feed him all day. Maybe you can try?"

"I'll try." Lichtenstein nodded. She grabbed the mouse from Ukraine's jaws and moved closer to Romano. She bent down and released it from her jaws, in front of Romano. "Eat."

"Never." He snarled back. Lichtenstein flinched.

"Romano, you must eat. Don't you know? Spain gave his life to save yours! He wanted you to live another day. If you don't eat you'll die. You'll make Spain look like he died for nothing; that he died in vain. He would want you to eat. He saved you so you could live, don't you think you should fulfill his wish and eat?"

Romano's eyes widened. She was right. He slowly pulled the mouse closer to him and began to munch, small tears escaping his eyes through every bite.

Ukraine was impressed. Lichtenstein looked to her and smiled.

"Impressive!" Ukraine smiled, "How did you do that?"

Lichtenstein shrugged, "I just spoke the truth."

"Well I'm sure Switzerland would be pretty proud." Ukraine replied. Lichtenstein's eyes lightened with hope. "Really?"

"Really."

Lichtenstein grinned, "Can I go tell him now?"

"Why not?"

Lichtenstein nodded her thanks and dashed out of the den, searching for her brother. Ukraine chuckled at the sight.

Germany smiled at the happy scene in front of him. Finally someone got South Italy to eat. And he was also impressed it was Lichtenstein.

….

"Careful!" Prussia called from a branch ahead, over Estonia. Estonia nodded, searching the ground below. His eyes widened. "Prussia!"

"What?"

"There's a mouse den over there! We can hunt that later."

"I agree." Prussia licked his lips with interest and hunger.

A few branches away from them, Lithuania had jumped away, flicking his ears, trying to hear the sound of birds chirping so he could hunt them. He turned back and called, "Do you think it's safe to hunt in the trees?"

"You can try, but be careful." Prussia called back. Lithuania nodded and continued to leap through the trees, getting further away from the other two. Suddenly below him, he heard bushes rustling. He looked down, and spotted a bush rustling. It must have been a rabbit.

Licking his lips with the thought of the sweet taste of rabbit blood, Lithuania crouched on the branch. He wiggled his rump and jumped down from the branch, grasping his claws into the flesh they caught.

"OW! LET ME GO!"

_Huh?_ Prey didn't talk!

Suddenly he realized he was tussling with another cat. He gasped with worry and realeses himself from grasping the stranger's flank. "I'm so sorry!"

The shape of the cat stood up and shook. "Just like, be careful where you attack next time ok? I'm like, not prey!"

Lithuania's eyes widened. "P-Poland?"

Poland turned and his green eyes widened when they came face to face with Lithuania's green eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Liet!" Poland cried happily, "How have you been?"

"I've been well! You?"

Poland smiled, "I'm doing great! Yesterday, I totally caught a bird. All by myself!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

Lithuania chuckled. "That's great! Sorry about attacking you, I thought you were a rabbit."

"NO! Couldn't you tell by the scent I was a cat?" Poland mewed.

Lithuania gulped. _I couldn't cause I was in the air, not on the ground._

"Anyway, never mind that. How's living with Germany?" Poland mewed.

Lithuania shook the thought away and smiled. "It's nice. Everyone is nice to each other and we work hard."

"The working hard part is definetly accurate." Poland snorted, rolling his eyes.

Lithuania sighed. "Well, it was very nice to see you again. I must go." He mewed, padding away.

"Wait, liet! Can't we hang out?" Poland called. Lithuania stopped in his tracks and gulped. Would Germany allow that?

"I-I don't know Poland…I don't know what Germany would say…"

"Oh don't have your life ruled by that loud grey cat!" Poland snorted, "Do what you wish!"

Lithuania wasn't so sure. Germany ruled with an iron fist. Lithuania sighed, "I'm sorry I-"

"Fine. Have your life be taken over by the German cat." Poland yawned, "I'm going home." And with that, Poland made his way through the bushes.

"Wait!" Lithuania called, "Maybe tomorrow?"

Poland turned back and grinned, "Tomorrow. Later, liet!" Poland meowed, dashing away over a slope and through ferns. Lithuania sighed with a smile. His friend was insane. Why didn't he come with him to Germany's camp again?

With a twist of guilt in his belly, he remembered why. He hadn't been very kind to Poland when they first came to the forest, which is why Poland wished to stay in America's base. Lithuania sighed and leaped up the branches to return to the others. Night was falling.

….

"Ah, you're back." Germany mewed and Prussia, Estonia and Lithuania padded through the entrance to the valley. "How was the hunting?"

"Wonderful!" Prussia mewed. "We all caught birds!"

Germany looked at their prey. Prussia was grasping onto a large blackbird, Estonia clutched a bluebird, and Lithuania had a pigeon dangling from his jaws.

"Wonderful catches." Germany nodded, "Switzerland, Russia and Belarus caught a few mice and voles before, so we have enough prey for everyone."

And with that, everyone grabbed their own prey and began to munch on it hungrily. Everyone chatted about their day. About how Lichtenstein persuaded Romano to eat, about how Prussia found an ocean, all that good stuff.

However, Lithuania kept his meeting with Poland a secret.

Later on, after their dinner, Germany looked up to see that the clouds had revealed a starry night sky. Stars dappled the black sky, making it shine with beauty.

_A full moon._

Germany stared at the wide, round circle that glimmered above them all. He remembered that strange things can happen on full moons. He paid no mind to it though. He watched as all his campmates went to bed, one by one. He too, yawned and leaped to his rock. He cuddled down and began to feel himself fall asleep.

"Gute nacht, west!"

Germany was jerked from his sleep by a call from his brother. Germany nodded and smiled.

"Gute nacht, bruder."

Prussia grinned and dashed into his den. Germany yawned and cuddled himself down again, falling to sleep.

**Author's note!**

**Sorry I was listening to Orca's theme from Okami and I had to put in an ocean XD**

**Anyway, I really liked this chapter. I also love the positive reviews you all give. ;)**

**I feel a lot of tension in the next chapter. RUN. Or maybe kindness? Honestly I'm not so sure yet, we'll see.**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


	23. The grey cat with scars

Chapter 23

The next morning, Lithuania woke up with a strong yawn. He had decided to wake up early to meet Poland. He walked outside his den and shook his fur. He turned to the sky. The sun was still coming over the trees. It was early.

No one was awake yet, luckily for him. Quietly, he made his way out of the valley, to the spot he met Poland yesterday. While walking, he felt little puddles beneath his paws, signaling the snow was melting. _Finally. No more cold nights._

Soft tweets of birds could be heard above, along with slight howl of a morning coyote. He was only a minute away from meeting Poland. Finally, he made it to the same bush where they met yesterday. He glanced around and sniffed for his friend. "Poland?"

"You rang?" A familiar voice sounded from behind a bush. Lithuania flinched when Poland stepped out with a grin. Lithuania smiled.

"Poland! You came!"

"Duh, of course I did! What, did you like, expect me not to come?"

"Of course not! I'm just surprised you made it this early."

"Yeah. Everyone at base was still asleep." Poland stated, washing his paw.

Lithuania nodded, "Mine too."

"Well, since we're here, follow me. There's this territory I found that has not been explored, and I want to venture it with my Liet!" Poland grinned, leaping away. Lithuania's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Sh-should we?"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart, dammit. Come on! What could go wrong?"

_When you say that it scares me. _Lithuania sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Poland jumped with joy and ran ahead, Lithuania following close behind. While in run, Lithuania noticed that Poland was taking a path with some sort of scent on it. The path was leading up to a hill, but the scent in the air smelled different. What is that? Lithuania sniffed the air. It was an animal, but…it smelled familiar. But how could it? The scent was a little different. "Um, Poland?"

"Shush, Liet! We're almost there." Poland snarled, racing ahead. Lithuania followed him up a small hill, and Poland stopped at the edge. "We're here!"

Lithuania sat down and panted, looking around. "Yeah, nice view."

"Yeah! And I sometimes you can hear deer leaping further down, and rabbits digging dens. This would make a nice spot for a nap." Poland yawned.

Lithuania frowned. "You just got up."

"I got up _early. _Therefore I'm tired." Poland mewed, curling himself up on the ground. Lithuania rolled his eyes.

"Well, how about we hunt? You hungry?"

"A little." Poland sat back up. "You stay, I'll hunt."

"Wouldn't it be better if we hunted together? Eight paws is better then four."

"Nah, I got it. Besides, I wanna explore this area a little more. I'll be back!" He mewed, racing off. Lithuania tried to stop him, but Poland was already halfway away from the edge. Lithuania sighed. _I thought you wanted to spend time together._

Lithuania figured since he was told to wait, he might as well make himself comfortable. He curled up on the ground, tucking his paws under his belly. He yawned, trying not to fall asleep. He felt his eyes begin to close and began to fall into oblivion.

….

Lithuania woke up about fifteen minutes later. He yawned and stretched. His eyes widened and he gasped. _How long was I out?! _He stood up and shook his fur, looking around for Poland. He flicked his ear, flabbergasted. He figured he'd be back by now, to shake him and wake him up for their meal. Did Poland leave him here and go back to his base? It sounds like something he would do, but they hadn't hung out in a while, so he wouldn't do that right?

Suddenly a loud yowl rippled through the air. A yowl of terror and pain. _Poland!_ Lithuania raced the way Poland had gone to hunt. He followed the scent, getting closer to where his friend could be. Finally he made it to a large bramble bush. He moved carefully around the thorns, and peered through the bush. His eyes widened when he saw a large grey cat, with no right ear and a missing right eye, digging his claws into Poland's flank. A few cats were around the grey cat, snickering in pleasure. Lithuania was terrified for his friend. A low growl rumbled in his throat. The grey cat flicked his one ear and glared at the bush he was hiding in. "Who's there?!"

Crap! He shouldn't have done that! But he had to save his friend. Lithuania readied himself to jump, and he leaped into the open, fangs showing and claws out. He curled his lip and growled loudly, trying to seem threating. Poland gathered strength to open his eyes and look up. "Liet! You came!"

Lithuania continued his growling at the large grey cat. The grey cat gave a low snarl. "Get him." He snarled to his small group of cats. The small group of cats moved in front of their boss and Poland, making Lithuania back up with fear. He stood his ground and held his snarl. He couldn't act cowardly and let them smell his fear scent. The grey cat smirked evilly. "Well, I see you must be this cat's friend, are you not?"

Lithuania snarled. "Yes, I am."

"Wonderful. Don't bother trying to save this fool; you won't make it."

"What?"

"Huh, guess you want to know who I am? My name is Strong Eagle, and your friend _dared _to step onto my territory. The scent markers meant _nothing _to him. And you _dare _request him back?"

Lithuania moved closer, but was held back by the snarling group of cats. Strong Eagle smirked. "Well, apparently you refuse to make a move. I don't blame you; you wouldn't make it out alive."

"What?"

"Well, your friend didn't even see us coming. And he can't get out from under my paws. How weak are you cats?"

Lithuania growled with fury burning deep in his belly. "We are _not _weak!"

"Try explaining that to your squirming friend." Strong Eagle mewed, glancing to the struggling Poland beneath him, trying to release himself from his grasp. Strong Eagle sighed. "I'm bored of this. You're lucky I didn't kill your friend, and I'm letting you go. Here, take it." He picked up Poland by the scruff and threw him into Lithuania. The two of them fell to the ground with a yelp. They stood up quickly and stared at the grey cat.

"You're free to go this time. But if I _ever _see you on my territory again, I will not hesitate to rip your throats out." Strong Eagle spit in their direction and raced off up a slope, his group following. Lithuania panted.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Poland shook his fur, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed."

"Should we tell the others?"

"Well, this is his territory. I don't think he'll come attack us if we don't come back here again. He just wanted us away. So, I don't think he'll attack unless we come back." Lithuania mewed.

"You sure?" Poland mewed uneasily.

"Yes. Let's get out of here before they come back. _If _they come back." And with that, the two cats made their way back down the hill, quickly getting away from Strong Eagle's territory. This made Lithuania worried. But the grey cat wouldn't attack them unless they went back, so they were safe weren't they? He hoped.

Poland stopped. "Well, I should get back. I'll see you later Liet. Be careful."

"You too. And wash your pelt. Don't let the others know we were attack by other cats."

"Yeah. Bye, Liet." Poland winked and ran off. Lithuania smiled and ran the other direction, back to the valley.

….

"Norway," England mewed, padding up to his den, "I had another dream last night."

"Ah, the prophets back. What did you see?" Norway asked, sorting out herbs,

England sat down, glancing away. "Well, I was in a small field filled with bramble bushes and dirt. I saw a group of cats. They were staring up at a large rock, meowing with approval at something. It was like they were cheering for someone. Suddenly I saw a large grey cat appear on the rock, and the cheering grew louder and happier. The grey cat had no right ear, and his right eye had been cut out. And then, I woke up. What do you think it means?"

Norway looked up from his herbs and gave the English cat a long stare. "It may mean we're not the only cats in this forest; that there is another group out there."

"Oh. Do you think their friendly or un-friendly?"

"Depends. Did the leader look nice?"

"Well, not exactly. He looked a little…threating, and ambitious."

Norway shook his head with despair. "My, how many more threats are there out here?"

"But I could be wrong! Maybe their nice."

"Maybe. It's a _maybe. _We don't know until we meet them; _if _we meet them." Norway went back to sorting his herbs. England sighed.

"Well, I'm going to hunt. Want to join?"

"No, I'm busy. Another time."

"Ok. See you." England padded away, heading toward one of the many exits from their field base. He leaped back with surprise when Poland stepped through the entrance. The Polish cat flinched. "Oh, England. Good morning."

"Good morning. Where were you?"

"Hunting."

"That early?"

"Yeah, so what?" Poland mewed defensively. England was surprised at the worried attitude in the Polish cat's tone. England just decided to reply normally.

"I just, well, was wondering that's all."

"Ok. See ya." Poland mewed, walking past him. England narrowed his eyes at him. What the hell was all that about?

**Author's note!**

**Short chapter, uggghh. Anyway, another plot twist. Somebody stop me from so many plot twists arrghhh! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow! You get a cookie if you do lol ;)**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


	24. Stones hurt

Chapter 24

"Aniki! Aniki! Come quick!"

China turned to the sound of Korea rushing through the bushes into the field. He landed beside him and panted, and China scooted away from him a little. "What, aru?"

"Rocks!"

China just stared at him. He and England, who had been beside him, began to chuckle. Then their chuckling fell into full on laughter. "Yes, aru. Rocks. Their all over the planet!"

Korea narrowed his eyes with impatience. "No! I mean _big _rocks! They go up a mountain-like area!"

England and China's eyes widened. "My," England began, "Seems your brother has done something smart for a change."

"I agree, aru." China agreed. Korea, having overheard the pleasant comments, jumped up and down with happiness. His brother finally noticed him!

China got up and shook his pelt. "So, what about them?"

"Oh! Well, I thought we could climb them. See where they go?" Korea shuffled his paws, hoping their response would be a yes.

"I don't know. All those rocks? Is it safe?" England narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it's safe!" Korea snapped, "Why would I say we should go if it wasn't safe?"

England nodded. He had a point. "I'll discuss it with America."

Korea leaped for joy. He dashed to Hong Kong and Taiwan and began to brag about his findings and his idea. China rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to take this into consideration, aru?"

"Might as well. A little exploring never hurt did it?" England stood up and stretched.

"Yes." China answered, reflecting on Sealand and Wy's death, after they had decided to go exploring without permission. England flicked his tail and looked down to the ground.

"Let's forget about that."

"But it's so hard to. They were just children, aru."

"It's alright. I'll be right back." England nodded, running to America's tall rock. He leapt up the giant boulder and sat beside his former colony, who welcomed him with a nod of his head.

"Hey Iggy. What's up?"

England began to explain everything Korea had old them. He really hoped America might refuse the idea, but of course, being the young country he was, his curiosity was peaked. "Really? I wouldn't mind seeing where those rocks lead. I'll organize a party immediately. Follow me." America leapt from the rock and padded to the center of the field, England padding up next to him."

"Attention! I need China, Korea, Sweden and Finland!"

….

_Have you ever had a dream that your favorite baby's drowning, And you grab him by his sweater sleeve, pull him up onto the ground._

_And you can hear the water slosh around inside his tiny gut; push his belly up and down but he can't cough the water up._

_Suddenly a flood comes out his mouth until there's nothing left inside of him; he's empty now; there isn't even one small breath._

_And he goes limp in your arms._

_All the people's mouths are moving; all you hear are car alarms._

_And you wake up and start to cry._

_I will lose my shit if even one more person I know dies._

_So please, don't, die._

….

Sweden jolted awake, not from just hearing the sound of his name, but from the painful song that was reeling in his head while he was asleep. The song described Sealand's death so perfectly. Drowning. Sweden looked down and scraped his claws against the earth. _Why can't I get over it yet?_

"Are you ok, Su-san?" Finland asked beside him. Sweden looked at Finland, realizing he had awoken him from his sudden rise.

"I'm sorry, Fin. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no big deal." Finland yawned, stretching. "Did you hear our names?"

"Sweden! Finland! I need you!" They heard America call once again.

Finland flinched and pricked his ears. "America wants us." He got up and stretched, shaking his fur. "We better hurry."

Sweden nodded and got up and shook his fur, padding out of the den behind Finland. They walked up to America, who was standing in the middle of the field with England, Korea, and China.

"What's going on?" Sweden asked.

America explained everything. Sweden was interested, but nervous. It could be dangerous, but fulfilling.

"Everyone! I am going on an expedition with my little party here! While we are gone, I leave Norway in charge." America nodded to Norway, who nodded back. America continued, "We will be back by sundown. Until then, hunt well." America nodded, and flicked his tail to his party. "Let's go." He lead the way out of the field.

Sweden wasn't so sure about this. He watched as Korea bounded in front of America to lead the way to this knew 'rock' area. He still sat there, unsure if he wanted to follow.

"Su-san, we best go. Come on." Finland nudged him and walked ahead. Sweden flinched, but nodded. He followed Finland out of the field, but he couldn't ignore the weird feeling of worry in his belly.

….

"This is it!" Korea said proudly, looking up to a large mountain of rocks. Everyone scared at them wide eyed except America.

"There's not that much." America flicked his ear, eyes narrowing with disappointment. He flicked his ears. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone listened. "Sounds like a highway." Sweden said.

England nodded in agreement. "Yes. Many cars."

"It must be on the other side of this giant piece of landscape!" Korea jumped up and down excitedly. "Come on, come on! Let's climb it!" He dashed to the rocks, grasping his claws onto it.

"Are you crazy, aru? We can't climb that. Plus it's dangerous." China deadpanned.

"Not necessarily." England flicked his tail. Everyone turned to England.

"What do you mean, Iggy?"

England sighed, walking towards the rock. He stood up and leaned on the rock, flexing his claws. "Before she died, Seychelles taught me how to climb rocks. We grasp our claws into them like this." He mewed, demonstrating. "Now, your back claws too." He threw his hind legs onto the rock, flexing his claws to grasp the rock. "Watch."

Immediately he began to climb up the slope, moving higher. Everyone watched in awe. England finally landed on a piece of rock, panting heavily from the climbing. He stood up and looked down at them. "It's easy."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Korea jumped. He leapt onto the rock and began to copy England's movements. In seconds he landed next to England, panting. "That was fun!"

"Well, don't be so loud. You want an avalanche?"

"This little hill is too small for avalanches."

"You don't know that." England growled. He turned to the others. "I am going to continue to climb. Follow me." England grasped his claws into the rock and continued upward. Korea followed after him.

Soon America jumped up next, admiring the view the climb gave him. China followed up, struggling because of his old age. His old age showed more as a cat then a country. Finland followed nervously after, while Sweden took the rear.

It didn't take them long to make it to the middle of the small wall of rock. America panted looking up. "Well; we're almost there."

"Indeed. But I suggest we rest." Sweden mewed, stretching.

America nodded. "Yes, I agree-"

"No, no! We're almost there, come on!" Korea jumped up and down, but everyone had already sat down to rest. England began to wash his paw vigorously with his tongue, while America laid himself down, enjoying the warm sun.

"_Guys, _come on!" Korea whined impatiently.

"Shut up, aru. We're taking a break. Aren't you tired?"

"No, not really. I think you're just not moving because you're _old, _da-ze." Korea teased with a smirk and a flick of his tail.

Clearly annoyed, China shot him a glare and a low growl rumbled in his throat. "Don't make me mad, aru. I'd hate to embarrass you in front of everyone here."

Korea narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"It means you're an idiot who's job is to annoy me and your other siblings. And also to claim everything as your own, aru. I could go on."

Korea growled and lashed his tail. "I admire you, aniki, I really do. Don't make me think bad things about you."

"I haven't already?"

Korea popped a vain. "Then you admit it!"

"Huh?" China flinched. Everyone looked up to the two, who were now engaged in a word war. America stood up and shook his pelt.

"Ok, come on, guys. No fighting." He moved between them.

"No, back off!" Korea pushed him away. America landed against the pavement and shook.

"What do you mean I admit it, aru?"

"You hate me!" Korea sniffed.

"That's not true! You're just really annoying and…well…I just think that maybe you can…" China didn't want to go too far.

"I KNEW IT!" Korea howled.

"Knew what? And don't yell so loud aru! You want to cause an ava-"

"I'M JUST AN EMMBARASSMENT TO YOU!" Korea screeched, the whole rock mountain shaking from the wail. Immediately Korea leapt on top of China and pinned him to the ground, snarling. Tears began to escape his eyes. "ANIKI! I just want to be noticed by you! You don't have to be mean! Why aniki, why?!"

Suddenly the mountain began to shudder. America looked up and gasped. A few pebbles fell from above and landed beside his paws. Getting worried and annoyed, America threw Korea off of China and bared his teeth. "Be quiet! You're causing an avalanche!"

"It can't be helped! I'm not the only one! How much had Canada been wanting to be noticed by you, da-ze?" Korea snarled, getting up.

America was taken aback, but growled at the memory. "You think I want to remember my brother like that? How dare you compare yourself to him!"

Korea growled, baring his teeth.

"Enough!" England snarled. "No more fighting!"

"Agreed." Sweden stepped in between them. "You're all acting like fools."

Korea flinched. "Fools? _FOOLS?_ I'm no fool! I know what I'm doing!" Korea glanced to China, who was getting up shakily. He threw himself on the old cat again, staring into his amber eyes with deep anguish. "Old man! Don't you care about me?!"

"Of course I do, aru! It's just…" He trailed off.

"I knew it! I JUST KNEW IT!" Korea screamed. Suddenly the tiny mountain began to rumble. America looked up. This time it was not pebbles which fell down, but full on huge boulders. Korea had started an avalanche.

"Well done, Korea!" America shouted sarcastically. "Everyone, run! Avalanche!" America cried, rushing to the edge of their resting spot.

"How can we climb down that fast?" Finland mewled with worry. England leapt ahead of them, scrambling onto the stone. "Like this! Hurry and follow me!"

They heard Korea scream behind them as he dodged a huge boulder. China and Korea both raced to them, panting with fear. "Hurry!" Korea shouted.

America followed England down, and soon Korea and China followed swiftly. As they climbed down they did their best to avoid falling boulders and rocks. One had brushed America's cheek, and he almost fainted with fear.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. They looked up to see Finland and Sweden still at the top, shivering. A large rock had blocked their exit, and now they were trapped and couldn't follow the others.

"Oh no!" England shouted from below, "Their trapped!"

Finland dashed to the other side of the rock space. "Hurry, Sweden! We'll go down this way!"

Sweden watched as more rocks flew past them. "No! There are more rocks falling on that side then this side! We have to find a way!" Sweden called back. The loud rumbling and crashing of the boulders made it hard to hear.

"No, Sweden!"

Sweden grunted with irritation and worry and ran next to Finland, pushing him towards the blocked exit. "We have to find a way!"

"But Su-san!"

Suddenly Sweden looked up. His eyes widened when he saw a large boulder coming towards them from above. It was directed to hit Finland square on the head. Sweden knew what to do.

Finland looked up and screamed as he saw the large rock coming to crush him. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown out of the way. He gasped when Sweden pushed him out of the way, landing where he once sat.

"SU-SANNNN!"

He landed next to the rock that blocked the exit, and he hit his head hard. He felt himself begging to lose consciousness, but before he could pass out, he heard a loud scream of pain, which came from the voice of Sweden. Finland's eyes began to shut, and all he saw around him was falling stones before he fell into a sleep.

….

"Finland! Finland, wake up!"

Finland woke up to the sound of England meowing his name. He opened his eyes gently and began to see England's white and orange splotted pelt. He shook his head to wake himself up, but he squealed with pain soon after.

"Don't move too much. You've injured your head." England helped him up. Finland could feel the back of his head throb, and the scent of blood washed from his pelt. He suddenly began to recall the incident in which happened before this.

"Sweden! Where is Sweden?!" He asked with worry. England flinched. He looked away, his green eyes shaking.

Finland instantly knew something was wrong. "What? What's wrong? Where's Su-san?" He mewed with worry, looking around.

England sighed. "Come with me."

He lead Finland over a small pile of rocks which had separated him and Sweden before he passed out. England sat down and let Finland pass him. When Finland saw what England needed to show him, his eyes widened.

There, in the middle of the rest space, was a large boulder being crowded by a crying America, Korea, and China. Finland looked past them to the bottom of the rock. He gasped with horror. All that was visible was Sweden's front legs and head, the rest of him under the boulder. Blood was splattered all around him on the rocky ground, and he wasn't breathing.

Sweden was dead.

"SWEDEN!" Finland screamed. He dashed to the boulder, pushing America out of the way. Finland fell down beside Sweden's head and cried, tears pouring onto Sweden's emotionless face. Finland couldn't believe it. "He died saving me! First Sealand, and now him!" Finland wailed. Finland snuggled Sweden's face, his tears forming little puddles on the pavement.

America sniffed at the miserable sight, and China looked away, trying to hide his tears.

England padded up to Finland. "The avalanche ended soon after you passed out, and we came back to get you guys. But…we found this."

Finland sniffed. "Su-san…why did you save me? You could have lived…"

England turned away, not wanting to witness this tragic scene any longer.

The scary part was that the other Nordics had to find out. They would all react the same as Finland, or worse. But why? Why another cat? England scratched his claws against the pavement. It just wasn't fair!

"We-we can't even bury him." Finland sniffed, sitting up. "He's trapped under the boulder."

"Then this will be his burial place." England touched his tail tip to Finland's shoulder. "He was brave to save you. He gave himself up for you so you could live."

"I know. But at this cost." Finland sniffed.

England sighed. "We must get back to base and inform everyone of this." He stood up.

America nodded in agreement. "I agree." He gave a quick glance to Sweden's lifeless body. "Goodbye, Sweden." He sniffed as he made his way over the giant boulder to the exit.

"Goodbye, Sweden." England nodded.

"Zàijiàn, Sweden." China sighed. He looked around for a moment. "Where is Korea, aru?"

England looked around, wondering the same thing. They flinched when they spotted Korea sitting by the edge of the rock piece, staring into the distance. The sun was setting.

"He needs time." England mewed. "Come Korea. We must go." England gave one last glance to Sweden's body and leapt over the boulder, China following.

Korea sighed and moved after them. He paused and glanced at Sweden's lifeless body. "annyeonghi gaseyo, Sweden." He mewed, leaping over the boulder.

Finland was last to leave. Finland sniffed and touched his nose to Sweden's. "Goodbye, Su-san. Take care of Sealand. I love you. Goodbye." Finland sat up straightly and sniffed. He got up and shook his fur. He walked slowly to the rock that blocked the exit and leaped over it. Before he could get to the other side, he paused to glance at Sweden's body once more. He released a tear as he leapt over the rock and followed the others.

….

"WHAT?! SWEDEN'S DEAD?!"

Everyone panicked, especially the other Nordics. America and his party hung their heads low. England watched as other cats began to sniffle and tear up. He nearly broke down himself when he saw Finland bawling with Denmark, Norway, and Iceland.

"I think it is time we all sleep." America mewed loudly. "We will mourn Sweden tomorrow. I know it is a great loss for all of us, especially you Nordics." He nodded to them. "But panicking will solve nothing." America leapt to his rock and snuggled himself down. "We must sleep now."

Everyone did not like how America was putting off the mourning, but he was right. In their minds they knew he was right. Each of them sniffled and made their way to a den to sleep. England wanted to say goodnight to Norway, but he didn't think he should, being as Norway just lost a fellow Nordic. He was sure Norway didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

He moved himself into a den and snuggled himself up in soft grass. He heard sudden sniffling next to him. He looked up to see Finland. "Finland, are you alright?"

"No, England, I'm not alright. Su-san's gone, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been in the way I…I…"

"Don't say that." England mewed, "It's not your fault. Sweden _chose _to save you. He didn't have to, but he wanted you to live to see another day." _Like Spain did with Romano._

Finland sniffed. "I…I guess you're right. Thanks England." He mewed and snuggled himself down. "Hyvää yötä."

"Goodnight." England replied, snuggling himself down to sleep.

….

_Sweden woke with a jolt. He panted staring around everywhere. There was a forest of stars that surrounded him, and he looked around nervously. _Where am I?

"_Hello?...Hello?" He called repeatedly._

_Finally he saw a few shapes coming towards him in the distance. He gasped when he recognized Austria, Hungary, Wy, and…_

"_Sealand!" He cried. Sealand grinned happily and raced to the Swedish cat, snuggling himself into the Swedish cat's chest fur._

"_Papa! You're here!"_

_Sweden felt small starry tears roll down his face. "And you're alright. That's wonderful to know." He breathed with relief. He glanced to Austria and Hungary and Wy. "And you all too. Where am I?"_

_Austria swiftly explained everything. He also explained why they were to die to become nations again. Sweden took it all in and nodded. "I understand."_

"_Well, Papa, I've been waiting for you. Now all we have to do is wait for Mama…" He trailed off to the thought of Finland._

_Sweden flinched. "Oh Finland…I miss him already…I hope he'll be ok…"_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine." Hungary nodded. "Now come, we have others waiting for you."_

"_Yeah Papa, this way!" Sealand leapt ahead. Sweden chuckled, following them._

"_I'm coming."_

**Author's note!**

**Whoo, this chapter is a long one! Sweden is the first Nordics to go sadly. I'm not telling you which Nordic is next. I'm sad that he had to go but that's how this story goes so, yeah.**

**Here are some translations:**

**Zàijiàn- Goodbye in Chinese**

**annyeonghi gaseyo- Goodbye in Korean**

**hyvää yötä- Goodnight in Finnish**

**This was all used with Google Translate so I have no idea if it's right or not. Oh well.**

**Also the song Sweden was listening to in his dream was My Mom by Kimya Dawson**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	25. Carry on my wayward son

Chapter 25

"England, we're going now. Hurry up!"

England understood why America was so impatient. He just wanted to get to Germany's base, tell him Sweden was dead, then come home. He just had a hard time waking up that morning, that's all.

Probably because Finland had snuggled into him last night by accident, thinking it was Sweden. Poor kid.

"I'm here." England mewed, padding up to America and France. They were set to deliver the news. England padded next to America and sat down, whispering into his ear: "How have they been?"

"Not good." America shook his head sadly. "China and Korea don't even dare to talk to each other. Look!" He nodded to the two Asian cats. The Chinese one was sitting far by the edge of America's tall rock, and Korea was laying down by a den. "They don't even wanna be _near _each other!"

England nodded sadly. He felt terrible for Korea though. Once everyone had learned that Korea had started the avalanche, they blamed him for Sweden's death. All morning, everyone had given him mean glares, nodded to him in disgust, snorted, and even gossiped about him.

…Finland wouldn't even stand in his presence.

And of course Korea and China were hating each other because of their small fight yesterday too.

England just sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready. Come on, let's go." America lead the other two out of their base. England heard a mint tone of defeat in America's voice. All of this must've been getting to him worse now then it had been before.

….

"_Sweden? _That's terrible." Germany sat there, astonished.

America nodded. "We still mourn the loss of the great Swede."

"Of course." Germany bowed his head. "Thank you for telling us."

"Always." America nodded. "Goodbye now."

Germany nodded his goodbye as America and his three friends walked out of their base. Germany sighed, staring down at his paws. All he had was one thought.

Who was next?

"Hello, Germany."

Germany looked up when Ukraine had padded up to him and sat down by his side. Germany twitched his ear in greeting. "Hello, Ukraine."

"We are worried about Romano."

"Still?"

"Yes. We fear he is now with…broken-heart syndrome."

"That's real?"

"Yes it's real!" She snapped. She quickly calmed herself and began to smooth her pelt with her tongue. "He won't even let his own brother talk to him."

"He's still blaming himself for Spain's death?"

"Of course. He doesn't show it, but we know he is. He goes sleepless nights sometimes." Ukraine confessed.

"That's not good." Germany's eyes widened.

"Of course not. We've tried everything but, he just refuses to get better. If nothing here in the wild kills him…a broken heart will."

Now Germany understood what it felt like when his brother lost Hungary. _Painful. _

"Have you tried _everything?"_

"As far as medicine goes, yeah! He won't even take Lichtenstein's sweet-talking that much anymore."

Germany shook his head, staring at the ground. This was hard. "Take me to him."

Ukraine gave him a look of doubt. "Are you sure, Germany? I mean, he already feels terrible, I don't think you should see him to make it worse. No offense I mean!" She jumped at the last part.

Germany rose to his paws. "No offense taken. I know he hates me." He managed to grin a bit. "I just want to talk to him."

Ukraine sighed with relief and nodded. The two made their way to Ukraine's den to speak with the cranky Italian, but paused in place when they heard a familiar soft mew:

"Sleep, Romano."

"No, Lichtenstein! I won't sleep!" Romano hissed, ears against his head. Germany and Ukraine were impressed when Lichtenstein didn't flinch. She just stared at him, a little bit of cold in her eyes.

"She's so much like her brother." Ukraine mewed softly.

"Ja, I know." Germany agreed.

"Romano, not sleeping so much is bad. I'll help you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Romano snorted, turning his back to her. He was laying in his bed of soft moss and leaves, eyeing his now dead leg. It wouldn't even move.

_Fuck that car. I hope it crashes._

"I can sing to you." Lichtenstein moved over and laid down next to him, her flank touching his. Romano's eyes widened and he blushed.

"S-sing?! That's retarted!"

"Will you sleep?"

"No!"

"I will help you sleep. I shall sing for you." She cleared her throat. "Ready?"

The Ukrainian and German cat watching were amazed when Romano did not fidget and argue. Instead he just grumbled and dug his face deeper into his nest. "Fine. Go ahead."

Lichtenstein smiled. She cleared her throat again, and began:

_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

Germany and Ukraine's eyes widened to the little cat's beautiful singing voice. It sounded like Finland's sleigh bells in the breeze. They noticed it had gone quiet all over base. Why was that?

Because every cat was now watching and listening to Lichtenstein sing. Germany and Ukraine also got comfortable. They sat down, putting their paws under their bellies, and listened to Lichtenstein's soft voice. His gaze dragged to Switzerland for a moment, who was watching her not too far away, looking proud.

Germany smiled. He should be.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion.  
I was soaring ever higher. But I flew too high…._

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a madman. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say…_

_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, no, more…._

Once she had finished she stood up softly, listening to a sleeping Romano's soft breathing. She chuckled, happy she was successful.

"She just keeps amazing me." Ukraine shook her head in astonishment.

"It's not just you." Germany mewed, gesturing around the valley. Every cat was staring at Lichtenstein, even his brother.

"Ve! That was beautiful!" Italy cheered, bouncing over to the small cat. He nuzzled her head with his, and she swiftly pushed him away. She looked around, blushing.

"Oh my…did you all hear that?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

Lichtenstein blushed. "Oh my, I'm-I'm sorry, I won't do it again-"

"No, no, again! Please again!" Italy pounced on his paws.

"That was lovely." Latvia's soft mew came from across the base.

Switzerland moved in front of Italy, who was pestering the young female cat to continue. "She said she didn't want to."

Italy squeaked and backed up. "Y-yes sir!"

"It's ok, big bruder." She smiled. "Maybe…maybe again one day…"

Switzerland looked away. "They're right though."

"Hm?"

"Your singing. It's beautiful." He blushed and turned away, trying to hide it.

Lichtenstein smiled widely and bounced on her paws a little. "Thank you, big bruder!"

"Mm."

Germany smiled, pleased at this. Everyone now returned to their duties, which included his brother pestering Japan about his crush on Taiwan.

"Well, I better go too." He turned to a rising Ukraine, who stood up and shook her pelt. She nodded to Germany and walked to her den to congratulate Lichtenstein. Germany himself got up and stretched, stifling a yawn. He got up and made his way to speak with a certain cat, and when he passed Ukraine's den-

"Lichtenstein…"

He turned to see a twitch in Romano's ear from outside the den.

"Romano! You're awake! Oh I failed…" Lichtenstein sniffed.

"No, no…sing to me again."

She flinched. "What?"

"_What?" _Ukraine gasped.

"WHAT?" They heard Germany outside, who in return cleared his throat and continued his way across the valley. Well, what did you expect? They didn't expect to hear such a mean and tsundere nation say _THAT!_

"Of course I'll sing it to you again!" She mewed happily. "But this time softer. Also, this time I want you to fall asleep. You hear me? I'll be sure to check if you're asleep. I'll pull your curl to check."

"I'll sleep, dammit, I'll sleep! Just, sing again." He grumbled, cuddling himself deeper in the bedding. Lichtenstein chuckled and laid down next to him. Romano blushed when he felt her warm fur against his, and, for the first time they've actually _been _here in this forest…

He purred.

Lichtenstein began to sing to him, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled as he fell into sleep. He never thought sleep could feel so good. He guessed it was because he hadn't slept in days.

Meanwhile Germany was nearing the end of the valley, hoping to find the cat he needed to speak too. Suddenly he heard small paw steps rushing towards him from behind him.

"Ve! Germany! Germany!" Italy called. The Italian cat raced to his side and began to walk with him, happily mewing. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"My brother's in love!"

"_**HUH?**_"

"Yeah!" Italy bounced on his paws excitedly.

"How could you know that?!" Germany spat. He felt uneasy about the way Italy chuckled.

"I know my brother. I saw the way he looked at Lichtenstein and he blushed too! And _NEVER _have I seen him cuddle up to someone like that! Besides Spain I guess. BUT! He sounded so soft and quiet and shy when he asked her to sing to him again-"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah! It's too bad she's not singing louder. I thought it was wonderful! I was going to ask her if we can sing together one time, but Switzerland stopped me. Ve. I'll try again later!" He chirped up.

"Don't you think a warning glare from Switzerland would make you think otherwise?"

"Usually, but I love to sing! See ya!" Italy mewed happily, padding away. He was mewing a small song.

Germany sighed, but smiled slightly. He admired his friend's enthusiasm, and he wished he had that too sometimes. And now that he thought about it…

Lichtenstein _had _been taking extra-special care of Romano recently. She had everything that Ukraine _should _have done for him. But no; she was in control now. And yes, Romano had been calm to her recently, giving in and even chatting with her sometimes. Basically they were together all day. He even noticed Lichtenstein returning the same feelings sometimes.

…He had fallen for her. And she was slowly falling for him. How cute.

Germany smiled for a moment. Now that they were cats and no longer nations…would that mean the two of them could have kits?

He decided to get that disgusting thought out of his head. He shook his head.

Finally he was back on track. He continued to the end of the valley, where a large wall of rock stood. Around it was tall grass and some ferns, making it a comfortable spot to lay in. Germany walked over to see some cats chatting, and he eyed the area for who he wanted to see. Sadly, he spotted him.

Sigh.

He did necessarily want to speak to this cat, but he had to. He padded up to the large brown cat and cleared his throat. "R-Russia?"

The fluffy brown cat turned to him and smiled. "Ah, privet Germany! How can I help you?"

Germany opened his mouth to speak, but a rumble of thunder stopped him. A storm was coming.

"As I was going to say-"

A flash lightning shot across the sky, and from far away they could hear a loud crack. It sounded like a tree had fallen. The wind had also started to pick up.

Germany just ignored it. "Now-"

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone froze. Their heads turned to Monaco, who was standing in the middle of the valley, shaking. Germany and Russia ran up to her, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong, Monaco?!" Germany asked.

"_**LOOK!**_" She nodded her head to the sky. Every cat looked up, and their eyes widened. Black smoke, blacker then night, had begun to engulf the cloudy sky. They smell of burning drifted through the air heavily, and the wind began to pick up pace. Birds began to fly away from the area, and little mice ran past them, trying to find safety.

And they all knew too well that they were trying to find safety from.

"FIRE!" Germany screeched. Every cat started to panic.

"RUN!" Prussia howled, leading everyone out. Every cat began to make their way out of base.

"Help!" Germany turned to Lichtenstein, who was trying to help Romano up. Romano grunted in annoyance to his leg, which refused to stay up.

Immediately He, Ukraine, and Switzerland ran up to help them.

"Hurry! HURRY!" They heard Belarus' frightened squeal from beyond the valley entrance. Germany looked up and noticed that a tree above the entrance was now catching fire, and it was leaning. Over them.

If it fell, it would block the entrance, and they would be stuck there, with the fire. What made it worse was that the fire was getting so close that the smoke was now filling up their lungs, and in an instant Switzerland collapsed.

"BRUDER!"

"Switzerland!" Ukraine ran over to him and put an ear to his chest. She panted, coughing from the smoke. "He's breathed in too much smoke. We'll all end up like this if we don't hurry!"

"WEST! HURRY!" Germany heard his brother's terrified howl beyond the valley entrance.

Germany hated to admit this, but they needed help. Far away help.

Within seconds he threw back his head and let out an ear-splitting cry of help. It echoed the sky, rising higher above the flames.

….

Meanwhile, in America's base, cats were already fleeing to the lake where they'd be safe from the smoke and flames. England's ears twitched.

_Mrrroooowwwwwww!_

"Germany's in trouble!" England howled to America, who was helping Iceland out of base.

"I heard! We have to help them! They're closer to the fire then we are!"

"SHIT!" England cursed loudly. "Come on!" He dashed towards the exit of the base that led to Germany's valley.

"Keep moving, everyone!" America shouted to his clanmates, "We are going to help Germany!"

"I'm coming as well!" Korea ran up to them. England nodded.

"Let me help as well, aru!" China dashed up to them, and flinched when he saw Korea was already there. "Go back to the others Korea-aru. Let the strong ones take care of this."

Korea's back fur bristled and he bared his teeth in anger. "Are you calling me WEAK?!"

"Maybe I am!"

"I can do way better then you, old man!"

"What did you just call me, aru?!"

"Oh don't shout too loud, old man. You might break your dried-out old vocal cords!"

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU IDIOTS TO BE FIGHTING?!" England screamed over the roar of the flames. The two Asian cats flinched and nodded. However, Korea was not yet finished.

"No. I'm going to help Germany, and you can all SUCK IT!" Korea spat as he dashed away towards Germany's base. He sped so fast through the engulfing flames, he looked like he was smoke himself.

"We have to follow him!" England shouted.

"Come on! We have to get to Germany's base!" America stifled a cough from the smoke. England felt himself grow weaker from breathing in so much smoke.

America nudged him awake and England nodded his thanks. The three cats raced after Korea to get to Germany's base. England could hear China mumbling behind him.

"Stupid Korea, aru. He shouldn't have gone without us aru…."

England ignored it. He and his friends did their best to get through the attacking flames. They dodged them, burrowed past them. England just watched in horror how the whole forest was being consumed by orange.

The sky wasn't even visible. It was just smoke. And all he heard was himself and the two others coughing, trying to breath.

He just hoped they'd get there soon.

….

"FINALLY!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany had made it through the smoke and out of the base, carrying Romano on his back with Lichtenstein helping. Ukraine had taken hold of Switzerland, who was starting to come around.

"Oh no!" Ukraine gasped. "We left so many herbs in there!"

"So?!" Germany snarled through a cough.

"_SO _we need those! They'll be burnt! What if someone gets hurt during this fire?!"

"Just pick new ones!"

"How can we, when the forest will look like nothing but black dust!" She shouted over the roaring flames. She was right, I they lost those herbs, it would take forever for new ones to grow.

"I'll get them for you!"

They all jumped when a black-and-white pelt flew past them, rushing to Ukraine's den. The fire had now gotten into the base, and was eating away at the ferns and grass, and slowly nibbling at Ukraine's den. It was hard to make out who the cat was through all the smoke, but they could see him swiftly fathering herbs in his mouth.

"That's Korea!" Germany exclaimed.

"Korea, don't! It's too late, run!" Ukraine shouted.

"Germany!"

Germany turned to see America, England, and China rushing towards them, panting and coughing. "We're here to help!"

"Good! America, listen to me this one time and _please _take my clanmates to safety!" He nodded to a small crowd of cats not too far away.

"Of course!" America nodded. "Come everyone, to the lake!" He looked to England one last time. "Be careful."

England nodded and watched as America took Germany's cats to the lake, each of them looking back to stare at their burning home. It was heartbreaking. But Germany had to admit for once…America was a hero.

"Korea! Get back over here, aru!" China hissed to the Korean cat who was still gathering herbs.

Suddenly there was a loud creak. They turned to the leaning tree, which was now covered in orange. It was starting to fall.

"MOVE!" Prussia shouted, gripping his teeth into Germany's scruff. He pulled Germany away from the area, and England pushed China back, while Ukraine and Lichtenstein helped Switzerland move.

_**THUUDD!**_

The crash of the burning tree seemed to make the entire ground shake.

"HELLLPPP!" They heard an ear-splitting shriek come from behind the tree. "HELLPP! I'M STILL STUCK HERE, HELP!"

"KOREA!" China screamed. Korea was still inside the burning base, which was now blocked off by a giant tree.

"HELLPP!"

"KOREA!" China screamed, lunging forward. England pulled him back by the tail. "Let me go, aru!"

"You'll burn to death!"

"I have to save him!"

"It's too late!"

"HELLPPP!" Korea was not giving up his wails yet.

"I'm coming!" Lichtenstein mewled, leaping to the fallen tree. Immediately Switzerland pulled her back by the tail, stopping her. "WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I have to save him! He could die!"

"It's too late for him! I'm not letting my little sister go back in there!" He continued to pull her back.

He could hear Lichtenstein sniff a bit. "I'm sorry, bruder…"

"Wha-AH!" Switzerland yelped when she kicked him off of her, and Lichtenstein bravely threw herself over the giant fallen tree to search for the lost Korean cat.

"LICHTENSTEIN!" They all screeched. For the forest time in forever Romano actually was able to move on his own, powered by love it seemed. He and Switzerland made their way to the burning tree. "LICHTENSTEIN!"

Romano felt himself get pulled back by Ukraine and Switzerland was stopped by Germany. In Germany's mind he realized the loud crash he heard earlier had to be the lightning hitting a tree, starting this fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!" Romano screamed, trying to get away.

"LET GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SISTER!" Switzerland hissed loudly, thrashing about. Germany turned and saw tears escaping Ukraine's eyes.

"I…It's too late! We have to run! They haven't come out of base yet which means-!" She stopped herself from going any further.

"What? WHAT?!" Romano shrieked.

Germany had enough. They were all going to die if they stayed here. He grabbed the thrashing Swiss cat by the scruff. "Bruder! Help me carry him and let's go!"

"Right!" Prussia ran to his side, grabbing Switzerland's leg. England and Ukraine took hold of Romano and dragged him away.

"LICHTENSTEIN!"

"KOREA!" China screeched, tears falling from his eyes. "I'M SORRY!"

The cats raced away from the base, heading to lake where they'd be safe.

….

It had been an hour since they got to the lake, and finally it began to rain. Cats sat at the edge of the water, murmuring, some crying.

Germany and Russia actually had to _sit _on Switzerland so he wouldn't run back. Romano was now cursing his head off to all that were around him. China was now sitting alone in the shade, crying.

All England could see is pain. _Everywhere._

Finally the flames died down, and he smoke was now gone. All that was now was rain, and a dusty forest. America looked ahead. "I-I think we can go back now."

Hearing this, everyone stood up and slowly followed the American cat from the lake, back to his base. As England walked, he felt nothing but ashes beneath his paws. It was so sad. This, for _months,_ had been their home. Now it was ruined. _All _of it.

This meant they'd have to rebuild dens. It was scratch all over again!

England could hear murmurs of frightened cats echoing around the group as they traveled back to America's base. England dreaded to see what it looked like.

Within minutes they were there. And…

It looked terrible.

Nothing but black ash scattered _everywhere. _All dens, herbs, plants, _gone. _The only thing that survived was America's tall rock.

Everyone gasped and began to murmur in terrified tones. England could hear things like:

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to live in this?!"

"We'll die!"

England's eyes widened. If they had to run…who knows _where _the prey had to run. Hunting would be harder now. They might starve….

No. They had to try.

"Well…we know our base looks the same." Prussia mewed to Germany.

Germany's eyes widened. Their base! Lichtenstein!

"Lichtenstein!" Germany yowled, making everyone stare. Before anyone could ask, he ran off with a hissing Switzerland behind him, followed by Prussia.

"W-wait!" Everyone turned to see Romano struggling to follow them. "L-Lichtenstein!"

England didn't know why Romano wanted to see her so bad, but he didn't want to watch the Italian cat try to get there on a shattered leg, crying. It was too painful.

England snatched Romano up and put him on his back, making Romano squeal. "What are you doing, you bastard?!"

"You want to see Lichtenstein right? Well then let's go!" England took off after Germany, a flailing Romano on his back.

"Be careful, Iggy!" He heard America call. England faced ahead, Romano holding onto his back tightly.

Suddenly he felt something coming up next to him. He turned to see a black pelt rushing next to him. "China?!"

"I'm coming, Korea!" China shouted, as if he never heard him.

Finally the three made it to Germany's base. Germany was currently with Prussia, helping Switzerland breath. They gasped when they saw that the Swiss cat had collapsed; exhausted from the running and breathing in too much smoke.

"Oh no…" England mewed.

"He's been on the floor for five minutes." Germany panted.

"He can barely breath." Prussia mewed.

Suddenly paw steps came running up to them from behind. A panting Ukraine had caught up to them, panting. "I-I'm here! Where's-?"

"LICHTENSTEIN!" Everyone jumped when Switzerland got up and flung himself over the fallen tree. The rest of the cats followed.

Once inside, everyone gasped at what they saw. The base…it looked just like America's. But slightly _worse…._it got hit worse, probably because it was closer to the fire.

"Lichtenstein! Lichtenstein where are you?!" Switzerland and Romano called.

"Korea! Korea-aru! Where are you?!" China called.

Suddenly, a sudden wheezing sound was heard from the end of the valley. Everyone listened closer.

"They're this way. Hurry!" Switzerland yelled, leading them to the end of the valley to the rock wall. Once there, they scanned the area, hoping to see them. "I don't see them!" England cried.

Small wheezing sounded from behind a few tall ferns. Immediately Switzerland padded to them and pushed through them. "LICHTENSTEIN!"

"NO!" Romano shouted, leaping off of England's back. Romano dragged himself next to Switzerland, and he let out a petrified squeak.

The Swiss cat and Italian cat were hidden in the ferns. Only their breathing could be heard. Everyone looked at each other, preparing for the worse.

"Korea!" China pushed past through England and raced next to Romano. China let out a sudden shriek.

England couldn't take the suspense anymore. He pushed through the tall ferns and his eyes fell on the two cats. His eyes widened. Lichtenstein was covering Korea, on top of him. Both of them had dirty burns all over them, and their breathing was softer then a whisper.

Ukraine pushed her way through and gasped. She swallowed back a lump in her throat. She let a few tears go when she saw what Lichtenstein had tried to do.

"She was trying to protect him from the flames….That's why she's on top of him." She hiccupped, shaking a tear away. England's eyes shook. Germany and Prussia made their way through the ferns and gasped at the sight.

"Oh no…" Prussia mewed.

"Korea! Korea are you alive?! Answer me!" China howled. There was no answer.

Suddenly a tiny little cough came from Lichtenstein. Switzerland's ears shot right up. "She's alright!" He howled in relief. Ukraine pulled Lichtenstein off of Korea, and Lichtenstein gave out a small cough of pain.

"Thank you…" She meowed softly. It was so soft, softer then a tissue and quieter then a whisper. Lichtenstein was talking but…what about Korea?

England turned to China, who was crouching over Korea's body. China shook and finally let out a soft whisper. "K-Korea…?"

There was no answer. No breathing.

He was dead. Lichtenstein's effort's had been in vain.

"NOO! Korea!" China threw himself at his little brother. Everyone turned to the old cat, who was now running his tongue over Korea's ear. "Wake up, please! It's me, aniki! Your aniki! I'm sorry about what happened! I'm not embarrassed of you! I'm sorry! I'M SORRYY!"

Everyone watched in pity as China mourned over his dead little brother. Korea had died…without coming to an understanding with his brother.

"B…Big bruder…?"

Everyone turned back to Lichtenstein, who was now giving out soft, but full sentences. Switzerland ran up to her. "Yes, Lichtenstein! It's me, big bruder! You're ok, alright? You're ok!"

However they both knew that was a lie. She was not ok. Not ok at all. She breathed in too much smoke, and was burned all over.

"Bruder…I don't have much time left…"

"What? What?! No! Ukraine is here! Ukraine!" He turned to her.

Ukraine shook her head sadly, tears rushing down her face. "Th-there's nothing I can do for her now." She squeaked out.

Switzerland began to panic. "L-Lichtenstein! No!"

Lichtenstein managed to let out a small chuckle, but coughed right after. "I-I'm sorry big bruder…I feel so weak and, it's hard to breath." She sounded like a mere whisper. "I…I'm even losing my vision…I could barely see you, I…"

"Lichtenstein! Don't leave me!" Romano dragged himself up to her, tears falling from his eyes. "Please!"

Lichtenstein uttered a smile. "Oh, Romano…Ukraine will look after you now…"

"But who will sing to me?!"

"She will, if you ask nicely."

"But it won't be the same!" Romano cried, snuggling his face into her fur.

"Lichtenstein! Don't go! Hang on!' Switzerland cried, tears now falling down his face. His tears hit the ground beneath him.

Lichtenstein smiled and threw her tail around Romano's side, and placed a paw weakly on Switzerland's paw. "I love you both. I really do. But…I must go…" And with that, her voice faded. Her tail drooped, and her paw fell. Her breathing stopped, and her still fur ruffled in the wind.

She was dead.

"Lichtenstein? Lichtenstein! No!" Switzerland cried.

"No! Lichtenstein!" Romano shouted. The two began to cry over her, their tears falling onto her unmoving flank. The others drooped their heads in sorrow and released a few tears as well.

Another Asian nation was gone…and now the innocent, peaceful country of Lichtenstein was gone as well. This wasn't fair.

"WHHYYY?!" Romano shrieked. Everyone flinched.

Switzerland threw his head back and let out a loud howl. It was a howl for the two dead cats.

The others joined in shortly after and their howl echoed the forest. It didn't take long for the other cats at America's base to hear and they joined in shortly after. The whole forest erupted in a howl of sorrow, and now everyone knew they had lost lives to the fire.

….

It was late at night now. Soon after burying their bodies, America and Germany had a talk on what they should do. They agreed to meet at America's base (or what was left of it) tomorrow and discuss what they should do.

Now at this very moment Germany and his cats were trying to make themselves new nests to sleep in. There really wasn't any new grass or moss to use, but they tried, and somehow, they succeeded.

They were too tired to rebuild dens, so that night they all slept under the stars.

However Ukraine's nest had survived a little. She and Romano went in and tried to make themselves comfortable on the now burnt ground. Romano was sitting staring at the stars.

_I'm sorry, Lichtenstein…I couldn't save you…and now…you're dead…_

"Carry on my wayward son." Romano began to sing softly, "There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest…."

He looked down to his paws, tears falling from his face and onto the ground.

"Don't you cry, no, more…."

**Author's note!**

**This was SO SAD to write I swear. I'm sorry but their both gone I'm so sad.**

**Also I'm kind of starting to ship RomaLiech so, that's what this is here for. I ship it X3**

**Also, this honestly is the longest chapter I've ever written! For **_**any **_**story actually!**

**The song is: Carry on my wayward son (lullaby version) from Supernatural**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	26. He's back

Chapter 26

The den was disgusting. Italy coughed from the ash everywhere. They had to sleep in it, and Japan kept sneezing. Everyone was also quiet after losing sweet, little Lichtenstein. Switzerland had talked to no one, keeping his distance away from all.

Italy's stomach rumbled. Where can they find prey to eat? They had all probably run away from fire, or worse, died in it. Would they starve?

Germany exited his den, coughing furiously. Prussia ran up to him, lapping his tongue at his brother's chest, which was dirty and sounded clogged. Italy looked around. It was silent, but everyone was taking care of each other.

Ukraine was tending to Russia's burnt paw. Estonia was busy licking Latvia's sticky smoked flank, and Lithuania was lapping at his own wounds, sneezing a bit. Italy looked down, sadness flooding his gaze.

"Ouch!" Russia cried, "That hurts!"

"That's good. It means it's working." Ukraine nodded. Romano turned to the Russian cat and snorted: "Suck it up, damn you."

Italy's eyes widened. He really wished he hadn't said that to Russia. _REALLY _wished. Russia gave him a strong, icy glare. "And who are you to talk, limpy?"

Romano gave a loud shriek of pure rage and threw himself at the Russian cat, batting his paws at his face. Russia yowled and threw the Italian cat off of him, and Romano landed on his side with a thump. He stumbled up, shaking from his weak leg. He shot a terrible, menacing looking glare to the brown and white cat. "DON'T call me limpy ever again. EVER."

Russia flicked an ear. "We'll see about that."

"Boys, please, stop fighting!" Ukraine stepped between them and howled. "Enough! I know this is a tough time we're going through, but don't take it out on each other, please!"

Romano and Russia scoffed and turned away from each other. They had to admit, she was right.

Meanwhile Germany was busy at his tall rock, thinking with a small sigh. He turned and saw Italy sitting next to Japan, a small sigh of sadness escaping his mouth. "I haven't seen this much fire since Pompeii." Italy mewed sadly. He looked up, tears evident in his eyes.

Japan, feeling complete sympathy, licked the Italian cat's cheek. "Do not worry, Italy-kun. Everything will be alright."

"Will it?" He responded doubtfully.

Germany felt a pang of grief and failure in his belly. He couldn't let his group suffer like this. He couldn't.

Suddenly he noticed the sun had completely risen in the sky, which meant one thing. He stood up with a sigh, shaking out his ash-covered pelt. "It's time to go meet with America." He announced. He thought about who he should take with him, then decided. "Bruder, Italy, Japan, Lithuania, come with me."

They all nodded. Prussia raced to his brother's side, and the two began murmuring something that the others couldn't hear. The small group made their way across the ash-covered forest. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of crows and vultures in the sky, searching for dead animals to feast on. Just the thought of it made Italy sick.

Branches had fallen during the fire, and the group had to duck below them to get through. Prussia had gotten stuck for a moment, but got out from under the branch quickly. He had blushed from embarrassment.

Finally they were only inches away from America's base. Germany pushed through the small ferns, looking around. "America?"

The fluffy cat was sleeping on his tall rock, back faced to his burnt base. Germany noticed not much was going on here. Norway and Iceland were doing their best to find herbs. Germany sighed and padded into the base, his group following him.

From the sudden noise, America woke up. He sat up quickly. "Germany. You've taken awhile."

Germany snorted and flicked an ear. "I _sincerely _apologize." He meowed sarcastically. America jumped down to discuss things with Germany. They began to chatter like chipmunks.

"I suggest we send out hunting parties immediately," Germany began, "we need to find food more then anything."

America nodded. "Good idea." America flicked his tail to a few cats, who looked up in surprise. "England, Denmark, Thailand, and Poland. You're coming with me."

Germany flinched and pricked up his ears. "You're going?"

"Yes, but in a moment," he cleared his throat, "as for me, I suggest the healers of our groups go find as many herbs as they can. Many of us are still weak from this fire and smoke."

"Very well thought. Agreed." Germany nodded. He turned to his cats: "Lithuania, come on our hunting patrol please."

Lithuania nodded. "Very well." He looked to America, making sure it would be ok. America smiled at his good friend, and nodded his head to the small party, messaging that he could join. Lithuania smiled and nodded. He raced over to Poland, and they began chattering something.

Germany nodded. "Hey may go with you." Germany turned to his cats, "In return, I would like one of your best hunters to help my hunters, just for the day."

America nodded. He turned to Taiwan, "Taiwan! Come here, please."

Taiwan raced over. America explained what he wanted her to do. She smiled and nodded quickly, making Japan's face light up with delight. She ran to him and snuggled his face, and they both began to purr. He was happy to be with his love again.

America smiled, happy to see his friend happy. He nodded to Germany and turned to his party, "alright, let's go!"

"Yes!" They answered. America led them out of base, and Germany yowled his thanks to the American cat. He took his group back home, hoping things back there would be a little better when they got back.

…...

"There is a dead rabbit over here with dog smell on it." Lithuania scrunched his nose from the smell of the rotten prey. "Ew."

"This means the dogs are still out there." England growled. America nodded in agreement.

"We have to be careful." England warned. "They could be anywhere."

The others nodded, and Poland flicked up his tail with a thought. "Should we split up a little? I mean like, cover more ground? Find more prey?"

America nodded. "Yes, great idea Poland." Poland puffed out his chest with pride and a smirk. America continued: "We'll go a little further, and then we'll split up." The others nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of walking, Lithuania began to get a weird, churning feeling in his stomach. Worry prickled at his pelt, and he gulped. Hadn't he been here before? The area smelled very familiar. He raced up to Poland and whispered into his ear: "Poland, does this place look familiar to you?"

Poland shrugged. "A little. Why?"

Lithuania looked around, noticing their surroundings. Many shrubs, and dirt with no grass in small places. He shivered.

FUCK. HE REMEMBERED NOW.

He dashed to America and began to pant, "America, I think we need to turn back."

America gave him a confused look. "Why?" Suddenly America sniffed around, smelling an unfamiliar scent. "Do you smell that?"

Lithuania's paws began to shake very vigurously and strongly, feeling weak. "America, we have to go-"

"Well, well, well. You're back." An unfamiliar voice spoke around them. Everyone flinched.

Denmark looked wound. "Who was that?" Because of the many bushes and shrubs, it was hard to see others around them.

Lithuania gulped a moved beside Poland, who was shivering now. "Y-y-yeah, I remember this place now."

America turned his head to the two shivering cats and glared with a large frown at them. "What's going on?" he snarled. He was answered by a rustle in the bushes in front of him. He turned his head around swiftly, and was greeted by a scarred grey cat, which made him flinch with surprise. "Wh-who are you?"

The grey cat licked his lips with an angry expression. "I thought I told you not to come back here."

A few of the cats looked to each other, confused. "What do you mean? Who ARE you?" America asked again.

The stranger frowned. He turned to Poland and Lithuania. "I see you're back. And how nice. You brought friends."

America flashed an angry glare to the two. "Explain, please."

As Poland and Lithuania began to trembly tell their story, England stared at the grey cat. He looked familiar, surprisingly. He squinted to get a closer look to him, and finally he eyes widened. He was the cat from his dream.

America flinched. He turned to the grey cat. "You are Strong Eagle? What business do you have with us?"

"Your asses of camp-mates trespassed on my territory. I warned them not to come back. Now they have. And now, as promised, I will rip their throats out." Strong Eagle snarled, licking his lips.

The whole group flinched with a gasp. Bravely, Denmark raced next to America and crouched, tail wagging and growling. "Over our dead bodies."

Strong Eagle was amused. "I will take you up on that." He replied. America's hackles lifted, and he bunched his fur up. "Don't come NEAR US."

Strong Eagle shrugged. "Try me. Beetle! Black Crow! Rock! Scratched Branch! Come out!"

Suddenly four cats emerged from the bushes. They looked _terrifying. _Many of them had nicks in their ears and scars on their bodies. They were all growling. America's eyes widened. Their shoulders were broad and their claws looked jagged and ripped, as if to be sharper. America pushed his group back.

"Scared? You should be." Strong Eagle chuckled. He turned to Poland and Lithuania. "DIE!"

Two of his cats gave a shriek battle cry and dashed to them. America barely had a chance to react, they were so fast. One cat slammed into him, biting on his neck. America screamed and kicked him off. "Attack!"

Denmark lashed at the grey and black striped cat, slashing it's nose. The cat squealed and pushed back, holding it's burning nose. This gave Denmark a chance to catch it unguarded. He jumped at it, and the two fought in a flurry of teeth and claws.

England jumped into the fight America was dealing with and helped him fight off the vicious rouge. The cats screamed, small puddles of blood on the dirt. Strong Eagle realized he was losing, and gave a deep, low growl. "ALRIGHT! IT'S AN ALL OUT WAR! ATTACK!"

"HUWAAAAHHHHH!" His rouges jumped into the battle, spitting and screeching. Poland and Lithuania fought back their fear and lashed out at the rouges that came at them, giving them scratches along their flanks. England flinched when he heard a sharp yowl behind him. He turned and saw a rouge biting hard on Thailand's shoulder, making the poor cat scream. Blinded by fury, England screeched and charged into the rouge, pinning him down. The rouge flailed around beneath him. "You'll never win!"

England snarled and threw his teeth around the cat's neck, making him shriek with pain. Finally he bit out the fur, killing him. England spit out the blood and fur from his mouth, disgusted. The scratch above his eye throbbed and bled more, and the long scratch on his side was pouring blood and burning. He had to push through it though. He had to.

He raced to Thailand, worried. "Thailand! Are you alright?"

Thailand tried to stand, but the huge bite wound on his shoulder was pouring out blood fast, and he fell back to the ground with a screech. "I can't!"

England's belly pricked with worry. Denmark raced over, blood rushing down his head and shoulder. His right cheek had a small scratch on it. "Go. I'll watch him."

England nodded his thanks and ran back into the battle. He saw Lithuania struggling with a rouge, and jumped in to help him. America was screeching, flashing his claws at a cat's underbelly. After helping Lithuania, England charged into the rouge, throwing him off America. America struggled to his paws, shaking out his fur. "Thank you."

England nodded.

"Strong Eagle! Beetle is dead!" A rouge shouted. Strong Eagle's eyes flashed to the cat's dead body. England glanced to the cat he had killed. Strong Eagle's eyes glistened with rage. "THAT'S IT!"

Strong Eagle dashed past all the cats, seeming as fast as lightning. Suddenly he crashed into Poland, making him shriek. "Liet! Help me!"

With a large growl Lithuania went to charge, but stopped when Strong Eagle placed his fangs on Poland's neck. "Move once, and this cat dies."

"That's cowardly!" America shouted, "Fight like a male!"

Strong Eagle chuckled. "Is it?"

Poland released tears. "Liet...help me..."

Lithuania shivered. He didn't know what to do. Poland struggled beneath Strong Eagle's paws, but they pinned him to the ground like glue. This cat was beyond strong.

Lithuania shivered angrily. He bared his teeth into a snarl. "LET. HIM. GO!" And he charged ahead, blinded by fear and fury.

"LITHUANIA! DON'T!" America screamed.

"Liet!" Poland shouted.

Strong Eagle frowned. "Poor choice." And, within seconds, he snapped Poland's neck. Poland let out a small squeak, but suddenly went down limp. He was dead.

"NOOO!" Lithuania screeched. "POLAND!" Strong Eagle released his teeth from Poland's neck. Poland's neck had a huge wound in it, and it was pouring out blood. Lithuania stared in shock, shivering. Everyone stared, mouth agape.

"Well done, Strong Eagle!" One rouge yelled.

Lithuania's eyes began to pour tears. He growled low, eyes wide with rage. "FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" And with that he charged at him. Strong Eagle just licked his chops in amusement. Lithuania slashed the scarred cat on the chest. Strong Eagle looked at the long bloody scratches on his chest, and surprisingly, chuckled. He turned to Lithuania, "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Lithuania charged back, only to miss. Strong Eagle grabbed his tail between his teeth, and threw the cat onto a rock. Lithuania's head it the rock so hard, blood spewed out from it and his mouth. "Gahh!..."

"LITHUANIA!" They screeched.

Strong Eagle sniffed. "This little battle isn't just a warning; it's a demand. GET. OUT. NOW. If I see you back here again, the fat one and the folded eared one won't make it out alive."

England and America flinched.

"Let's go everyone!" He called his rouges and quick as lightning, disappeared through the bushes once again.

"Poland! Lithuania!" England howled. The group rushed to the others, tearing. "They're dead!"

Suddenly Lithuania's legs shifted. They heard a groan come from him, and they flinched. He was alive! "Lithuania is alive!" America cheered. They all breathed a sigh of relief, but turned to Poland. They felt awful.

"P...Poland..." Lithuania squeaked out. They turned to him.

Lithuania steadily crawled to his dead friend's body, tearing. He crouched to his head, sobbing. "P-please be ok, Poland. Please. Y-you're faking right? You're not really dead are you? You're ok? Don't let this be a joke..." The last sentence he choked on his words, sobbing. Everyone stared at the scene. Their tears fell to the ground as they watched this. Poor Poland. Poor Lithuania.

Why this? The fire wasn't enough?

…..

Back at the base, many mourned over Poland's death, and Lithuania and the others were seeking medical treatment from Norway and Iceland. Lithuania needed it most. He was passed out.

"Norway...it was the cat I saw in my dream."

"Huh?"

"The cat in my dream. Remember? The grey cat with scars?"

Norway's eyes widened. One of England's prophecies had already come true. Holy shit.

"Everyone! I have a big announcement!" America called from his tall rock. All looked up to him. He cleared his throat. "We've been going through some tough times recently. I want to warn you all. Rouges are out there. They will not hesitate to hurt you or kill you, as you can see." He nodded to his own knotted pelt. He glanced to Poland sadly. "We have lost Poland, and we will bury him later."

Everyone nodded with a sniff.

England's mood fell. He felt sad. Yesterday was Korea and Lichtenstein, and a day later they lose Poland. "We have to be ok." He murmured to himself, "We have to."

**Author's note!**

**Poland is gone. I'm sorry I'm just as sad as you are )':**

**But! I must say something. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. Been busy and stuff, and lost some motivation for it, but I'm definitely back! Prepare for more updates soon XD**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


	27. Training with Mr Prussia

Chapter 27

"Are you sure about this bruder?"

"Oh, shut it west! I got it!"

It was a day after Poland's death. Everyone had gathered in America's base. Germany and America were busy talking on his tall rock, but now, it was someone else's turn to speak.

"Hey, you losers! Eyes up here!"

Everyone looked up to see a grinning Prussia at the top of the tall rock, America and Germany sitting on either side of them. Some of them shared looks of: "oh lord, Prussia's gonna speak."

"Everyone! I have a proposition for you!"

Everyone looked.

"I am willing to train everyone to fight. We're obviously being watched. And we've been attacked. And being an experienced fighter I am, I will train you."

Everyone nearly gagged at his pride.

"It's true. Training can do us all good." Norway spoke. "What if we run into them again? We have to be prepared, don't we?"

"Yeah! And _I've _thought of some great strategies to teach you all."

"Listen to him!" Estonia called out, standing up. "He's telling the truth!"

"We learned how to climb the trees! And _jumped_ from them!" Latvia joined in.

Everyone flinched and began to murmur. "_Jump?_"

Prussia could see the interest in their eyes and licked his lips. "You can all learn that from me, Prussia-san!"

Everyone looked hopeful, but doubtful. Then America stood up: "I'll learn."

Everyone gasped. A leader had spoken!

America glared over the crowd, "If no one will, I will. And I plan to."

Everyone was moved by the leader's plight. "Me too!" Denmark shouted, standing and jumping up and down, "Me too!"

"Me as well!" Italy called. Everyone flinched. Italy? They didn't expect _that!_

"Me too!" New Zealand stood up.

"Me as well." Australia crawled out of Norway's den. Everyone eyes him in awe. Australia gave them all an amused look. "What? Just because a leg is lame doesn't mean I'm dead."

Everyone laughed a little. The leaders were extremely moved by the kindness their groups were showing each other. America turned to Germany. "Well then. How about a truce?"

"Huh?"

"Germany, our groups are separated. But for now, as we train, let's be one big group. What do you say?"

America held out his tail. Germany was shaking, not knowing what to do. They were leaders! This is what separated them in the first place! And his land! But...a truce for now?...there were many dangers right now. Help is usually a nuisance in his eyes, but now was the time for it. He sighed. "I agree."

And they shook tails. Everyone cheered. Germany flinched, blushing. Were they watching him to make his decision? Huh. Guess he made the right one.

Prussia laughed loud. "Kesesesese! A truce it is! Now, who's ready to come with me now?"

Estonia, Italy, Denmark, New Zealand, and Japan stood up. America held back. "I'll have to stay with your brother and chat a bit. I'll come later, ok?"

Prussia nodded. "I understand." He turned and jumped into the middle of cats. He turned to Australia. "We are going tree climbing. I can't bring you now."

Australia snickered. "Next time I'll get you."

They all laughed again.

"Alright, males! Follow me!" Prussia ran out, the few running after him.

…...

"Ok, all you have to do is put your claws into the tree like this."

Prussia was giving a demonstration. Everyone began climbing the trees like mice. Once they were all steady on a branch, Prussia taught them how to balance. Sitting own, and standing up. Italy was shaky at first, but he got it.

"This is no different from the way of the ninja." Japan said, "It just takes balance and skill."

Prussia licked his lips. "I suppose you've done this before?"

"Many times. You said you know how to jump from branch to branch?"

"Of course. Watch." Prussia proudly demonstrated how he was able to run across the branches like ground. Everyone gasped in awe. Estonia began the same, as he had already done this before anyone else. Prussia and Estonia landed. "See? Easy." Prussia smirked.

Japan chuckled. "Not bad. But can you disappear?"

"Eh?"

_Flash!_ Japan was gone from his spot.

"EHHHH?!" They were terrified.

"What happened to Japan?! Did he fall?!" Italy shouted, looking down below them.

"No, I'm right here." Another flash and Japan was behind Italy. Italy shrieked and nearly lost his balance.

Everyone gasped. "Japan! Teach us that!" Prussia shouted.

Japan nodded. "With pleasure." Japan stood up. "The trick is, all it is is speed. You jump and run, even fall so fast your opponent wouldn't even see you coming." Japan demonstrated again, this time appearing from behind Denmark.

"That's it! Jumping down!" Prussia turned. "I forgot to mention this. If your careful, you can jump down from the trees onto your opponent. It even works on catching prey!"

"Wow!" Italy jumped up and down. "Teach me, teach me!"

"After this." Prussia said, jumping from branch to branch. They had a lot of training ahead of them.

After a while they bean to practice fighting moves. Even fighting moves in the air were useul.

"Huwah!" Japan dodged Prussia's attack in the trees. Fighting from branch to branch was dangerous, but it proved useful. Japan and Prussia both landed on opposite branches, but Japan was clearly upset. "Prussia! Where did you get that thing?!"

Everyone noticed a sharp stick in Prussia's mouth. It was almost like a scyth.

"Prussia, that is dangerous!" Italy called. "We're not fighting, we're training."

Prussia grinned. "This is my new weapon! How do you like it?"

Japan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "We can care less right now. Let's continue!"

"Alright!" Prussia and Japan leaped back at each other. Soon it was Estonia vs New Zealand, and soon Italy and Denmark in training.

Everyone was panting. "Great work, men!" Prussia called. "And thanks Japan, for the extra tips."

Japan coughed. "My pleasure." And went back to panting. Prussia looked at all his tired comrades.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get some water."

"PLEASE." They begged. They were getting ready to jump down when Prussia flicked his tail to stop them.

_"No. _We're branch jumping to the lake."

"WHAT?!"

"What's the matter? To-a tired?" He snickered. "Losers."

Suddenly a flash went by him. He turned back and saw Denmark standing on a branch, looking at him. "Not in the slightest." And kept jumping.

Prussia smirked at the challenge. "Alright. Everyone! Follow Denmark's example! Jump!"

"Aww..." They moaned. Japan and Prussia were not ones to complain as they jumped ahead of the others.

…...

Denmark was the first person to get to the lake. Everyone joined him as they lapped up the water gratefully. Prussia was congratulating Denmark.

"Well done, Denmark. You actually beat us."

Denmark blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his tail. "Well, nothing too powerful for the king of Europe!"

They all laughed and continued their water drink. Italy was drinking so much they thought he would explode. "Easy there, Italy! You're gonna suck the whole lake down your gullet if you're not careful!"

Italy stopped and gasped. "Sorry."

Prussia stretched and yawned. "I'm hungry. Food?"

"Yes please!" Italy jumped up and down, starving. Denmark's perked up to the word food, as did Japan's.

"Wonderful! Now let's all go hunt."

"Yes!"

_"But."_

"Huh?"

"By tree!"

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

…...

Everyone went back exhausted. Everyone had flinched and gasped to the small group who had been out all day, now looking tired.

"Fratello! You're filthy!" Romano dragged himself up and began to lick Italy's fur. "And you stink!"

"Heh heh, guess it's the sweat then." Italy giggled.

Denmark ran up to Norway. "Norge! I had a great time today!"

"Augh, you stink!" Norway gagged. Denmark laughed. Australia held his nose as New Zealand came near.

Germany jumped down from the tall rock and looked around. "Where's my bruder?"

"Over here, west!" Prussia called from his left.

"Ahh, ok bruder-EWWWW! YOU SMELL THE WORST!" Germany gagged. Prussia laughed loudly and dropped the mouse he was holding in his jaws.

"I brought a mouse for you!"

"No, thanks. You can have it."

America laughed.

Latvia shrugged. Estonia seemed fine. Taiwan sniffed Japan. "He smells like he never went training."

"Like cherryblossoms." Japan giggled.

Prussia looked around and smirked. "Anyone wanna come learn tomorrow?" He offered. It was late, and the sun was gone.

England jumped off the rock and padded up to him. "Me."

America jumped down. "Me as well, as I promised." He grinned.

Prussia smiled. "Allriigghhtt!" He cheered. "I would also like to declare Japan my second in command teacher! He knows much about this."

Japan flinched with a blush. "W-well then...you don't have to...thank you..."

Taiwan nuzzled his chest fur. "Well done, Japan." She purred. Japan blushed.

America chuckled. "Eat, everyone! We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

England grabbed himself a mouse and bit into it. He glanced at Prussia, who was gloating about his success to everyone else. He rolled his eyes. Prussia was going to have to teach _him?_ Oh boy. Let the games begin.

**Author's note!**

**I know it's short, but I've been busy you know!**

**Anyway, I know how many people wanted an update, so here it is! I've been planning this one for a while. I've just been doing thigs that's all. And plus, new house and all.**

**I have a song that I think would go great with this chapter! Here it is: ** watch?v=UDxpDX-sCrc **I think this song would go well with them training.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


End file.
